Un intento de familia
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: (Post-guerra) Sakura, Neji y un bebé. Lo más parecido a una familia; o al intento de una. [NejiSaku]
1. Última voluntad

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Última voluntad**

**...**

Había pretendido no llorar.

Por todos los medios, trató de conservar la compostura. No debía demostrar sus sentimientos. Era imperdonable que siendo la kunoichi que era se dejara llevar por sus emociones; que cayera presa del desconsuelo. Sin embargo, su conato de entereza fue inútil, escorando a mediocre.

Cuando la mano debidamente enguantada de Sakura soltó el picaporte, el dolor en todo su esplendor cayó sobre ella, reduciéndola. Sintió náuseas en el preciso momento que fue superada por la realidad, pero logró retenerlas gracias a la costumbre. Ya había llorado a suficientes muertos. A pesar de eso, la muchacha seguía sin poder creérselo. Y si no fuera porque acababa de ver los cuerpos con sus propios ojos, jamás hubiese dado crédito a que una tragedia tan grande se hubiese podido llevar a cabo.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas, delatores, cuando en su mente se reprodujeron las imágenes de hace un instante: el rostro lívido y los labios amoratados de Naruto; las facciones mancilladas y las cuencas vacías de Hinata. Sí, ellos, sus dos amigos, habían perecido en el servicio de su deber. En una misión diplomática (sin riesgo) que cobró sus vidas.

Por inverosímil que suene, esa no era la verdadera tragedia. Había algo peor ¡Execrable! Algo que haría renegar de la vida a la persona más optimista del mundo: la repetición de un patrón que años atrás marcó la vida de Naruto y, a su modo, también la de Hinata.

Orfandad.

Con tan solo seis meses de nacida Uzumaki Natsumi, una adorable niña de rubios cabellos y ojos perlados, se acababa de convertir en huérfana. Acababa de perder a sus padres. Unos que la habían llevado en el corazón hasta el último hálito de sus vidas, hasta el último palpitar. Ella se había quedado sola. Tras ese recuerdo, Sakura fue incapaz de seguir reprimiendo las arcadas. Se encorvó, involuntariamente, y allí mismo en el corredor, vomitó todo cuanto había en su estómago al tiempo que la banda ninja resbalaba de su cabeza hasta caer al suelo. Precisamente, así la encontró Neji. La escena de Sakura en ese estado tan deplorable fue todo lo que necesitó el chico para confirmar la veracidad de los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos tan solo poner un pie en la aldea.

Un dolor fortísimo se instaló en su pecho. No obstante, haciendo de tripas corazón, ignoró olímpicamente el ardor de su caja torácica y prestó más atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Neji miró a ambos lados del pasillo de la morgue, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, se acercó a Sakura, no sin cierto recelo (bien conocida era la mala relación que llevaban) y acuclillándose frente a ella, le apartó el flequillo del rostro para comprobar que estuviera bien. A parte de la estela de sudor que bañaba su cara y de tener los ojos rojos, lo estaba. Sin embargo, Neji no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, sin prevérselo, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y, ceñida a su regazo, lloró a moco suelto.

—Es-están muertos —barboteó ella, sofocando las palabras en la camisa blanca del chico mientras se aferraba a las mangas como lo haría un náufrago a una tabla de salvación en medio del mar.

Incómodo, Neji le dio una serie de palmaditas torpes en la espalda para que se calmara. Las lágrimas nunca habían sido de su agrado y no empezaría a simpatizar ahora con esas sensibilidades -a su entender- absurdas. Eso no cambiaría nada. Eso no le devolvería a Hinata.

Como si le hubiesen pasado un interruptor, Sakura fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Estaba abrazando a Hyuga Neji! Entonces, retrocedió un par de pasos, dando botes al tiempo que se separaba de él como si su torso quemara.

—Lo siento. —Abrumada, se alejó lo más que pudo—. En serio, lo siento.

Neji solo negó, dispensándola.

La guerra lo había convertido en un hombre duro. Mejor dicho, la vida había endurecido su temple. Sin embargo, era capaz de reconocer el padecimiento ajeno cuando lo veía y Sakura estaba sufriendo. Volvió a negar, pero esta vez lo hizo para interrumpir el derrotero de sus pensamientos. No era el momento de ser empático. Él acababa de perder a su prima, la figura más cercana a una hermana que había tenido y a Naruto, lo más parecido a un amigo que consiguió después de la supuesta muerte de Lee. No podía ponerse en el lugar de Sakura y sentir como suya la pérdida de ella, porque eso sería añadirle más peso a su propio dolor.

Definitivamente, no podía.

**...**

Konoha estaba de luto.

Los aldeanos estaban desolados, porque habían perdido a dos importantes piezas que, de una u otra forma, aseguran su bienestar: Uzumaki Naruto, virtual sexto Hokage y héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, junto con su esposa, Hyuga Hinata, excelente kunoichi y miembro –exiliado- de uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa.

Así, pues, habían transcurridos varios días desde que se celebró el sepelio y todos los actos fúnebres para despedir al matrimonio Uzumaki, cuando Neji y Sakura recibieron una convocatoria de carácter confidencial, firmada por la Hokage. El primero en llegar al lugar de la reunión, como era obvio, fue Neji. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura hizo acto de presencia. Venía desarreglada y ojerosa; en total contraste con la apariencia sobria del joven Hyuga. Una vez ahí, Tsunade los hizo pasar a su oficina. El aspecto desaliñado de Sakura se le antojó decadente; sin embargo, desde que se rompieron relaciones con la Aldea de las Nubes por ser considerados los principales sospechosos del ataque en el que perecieron Naruto y Hinata, ella tenía cosas más serias en que ocupar su mente como para alarmarse por el hecho de que su alumna decidiera dejar de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Miró a Sakura de forma reprobatoria y fue la primera en tomar la palabra:

—Supongo, que ya saben porque los he hecho venir.

Instintivamente, Sakura buscó la mirada de Neji para sopesar que tan al tanto estaba él, pero la halló vacía. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada.

—La verdad, es que no tenemos ni idea, Tsunade-shisou. —De reojo, la pelirrosa vio el ceño de Neji fruncirse, por lo que, apurada, corrigió—. Yo no tengo ni la más remota idea.

—Es por Natsumi —explicó la mujer, segura de que la mención de la niña esclarecería cualquier duda.

La culpa golpeó a Sakura en la cara. Excitada, se envaró en su sitio y volvió a ubicar a Neji en su campo visual. Esta vez, el muchacho no se molestó en devolverle el gesto; estaba sumido en un caviloso silencio, analizando cada palabra de la Hokage.

—¿Le pasó algo a la niña? —interrogó Sakura, temerosa. No la había visto desde el día antes de que Naruto y Hinata se embarcaran en aquella misión atroz. De hecho, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ella. La conciencia volvió a remorderle—. ¿Acaso se enfermó?

—Nada de eso —desestimó Tsunade con una mueca de apatía. Finalmente, añadió sin rodeos—. Están aquí para discutir el futuro de Natsumi. Como imagino que están enterados, Naruto y Hinata habían amasado una considerable suma de dinero, producto de sus salarios por ser ninjas activos, sus inversiones en algunas fabricas de la villa; además, de la indemnización que la aldea le otorga a los familiares más directos en caso de lesiones irreversibles o fallecimiento…

La voz de una Sakura ostensiblemente confundida detuvo, sin la menor consideración, la perorata de la Sanin:

—Un momento; no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto. —Ella podía justificar la presencia de Neji. Después de todo, él era pariente de Hinata, pero lo que no lograba atinar era porque Tsunade la había hecho venir ¿Qué pito tocaba ella ahí?—. Además de ser la pediatra de Natsumi, no sé…

—No solo eres su médico, Sakura. Ella es tu ahijada; de ambos —señaló, posando sus expectantes ojos ámbar en dirección a Neji, quien sigilosamente ya había logrado formarse una opinión de la razón por la que fueron citados.

—Sí —admitió el chico, hablando por primera vez—, pero ¿eso qué relación guarda con los bienes de mi prima y Naruto? Está más que claro que… —Miró a Sakura de soslayo—, nosotros no somos abogados o financieros. Somos ninjas.

—Y los encargados de cuidar de Natsumi —completó Tsunade a bocajarro—. Al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Sakura torció el gesto con molestia mientras Neji dejaba caer las pestañas con cansancio y resoplaba:

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Un maldito chiste! —querelló la pelirrosa, enarcando una ceja con descrédito.

—Que ustedes fueron designados por Hinata y Naruto como tutores legales de su hija —explicó con calma la rubia, ignorando los berrinches de Sakura.

Enseguida, la noticia enmudeció sus voces.

**...**

—¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!

Tsunade asintió, mirando a Sakura, fijamente.

—¿Qué tan legítimo es esto? —Quiso saber Neji.

La pelirrosa posó sus jades en él al notar la serenidad de su tono para encontrarse con unas facciones más imperturbables aún. Se sorprendió. Ella estaba hecha un manojos de nervios; Neji, en cambio, parecía más fresco que una lechuga, como si lo hubiese visto venir ¿Acaso él sí lo sabía? ¿Acaso siempre estuvo al tanto de la decisión de Naruto y Hinata?

Tsunade rebuscó en su escritorio y sacando un pergamino que le tendió a Neji, determinó:

—Mucho. Como puedes ver, Naruto y Hinata lo dejaron todo en orden antes de morir. Tomaron las previsiones legales necesarias para que ustedes figuraran como los padres sustitutos de Natsumi en el caso de que los dos faltaran.

—Sigo creyendo que esto no es más que un muy mal chiste —comentó Sakura, acercándose a Neji para inspeccionar con sus propios ojos que tan cierto era lo que acababa de decir la Sanin.

—Ningún chiste —la contradijo el de ojos perlas—. Esto es muy serio y completamente legal, además. Lo que no significa que debas aceptar si no quieres.

Sakura lo oteó, pasmada ¿Él estaba considerando hacerse cargo de Natsumi? ¿Quería ser su tutor? Meneó la cabeza con desmayo ¿Cómo se les fue a ocurrir a ese par que ella podía responder por una criatura cuando a duras penas podía conducir los hilos de su vida? ¿Cómo se atrevieron Naruto y Hinata a hacerle eso?

—Pensé que ustedes estaban al tanto —expresó la rubia, contrariada.

—Créeme que estoy tan molesta como tú. No le entregas tu hija a alguien y se te olvida hacerles saber ese pequeño detalle.

—¡No tienes que hacerte cargo! —repitió Neji en un grito de exasperación.

La agredida quedó petrificada.

—Me temo que esa es la única manera de que la última voluntad de Naruto y Hinata pueda cumplirse. Como era de esperarse, el Consejo del Clan Hyuga ya instauró una demanda para exigir la guardia y custodia de la menor y, a menos que ustedes hagan efectivo ese poder, el juzgado fallará a favor de ellos.

—¡De ninguna manera! —negó Neji con molestia, dilucidando cualquier duda que Sakura se hubiera formado de sus intenciones—. ¿Sakura? —llamó, pero al no obtener respuesta insistió, ahora, mirándola a la cara— ¿Sakura?

La aludida parecía haberse ido de la reunión. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sí, pero su mirada ausente delataba su atolondramiento. Su respiración era entrecortada y las manos las había convertido en puños. Los divisó.

—¿Sakura? —musitaron Neji y Tsunade al unísono cuando creyeron tener su atención.

No obtuvieron más respuesta que un rotundo ¡No! Sucedido de un fuerte portazo.

**...**

—Siempre he pensado que Naruto tenía muy malas ideas —bromeó Ino Yamanaka mientras vertía en un cilindro el contenido viscoso de una jeringa—. ¡Mira que pensar que tú puedes ver por su hija cuando no eres capaz de tomar ni las riendas de tu vida!

—Eso es lo que yo digo —coincidió la pelirrosa.

Ella era una gran kunoichi, y una ninja médico excepcional. Sin embargo, sus habilidades profesionales se veían opacadas por el hecho de que su estilo de vida era un asco. Ella vivía por y para su trabajo. Desde que terminara la Cuarta Guerra, de eso ya tres años, Sakura no había logrado levantar cabeza. Estaba anclada al recuerdo de un amor que nunca se dio y el trauma que sufrió tras perderlo era algo que aún no superaba. Ino ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera una persona emocionalmente estable.

—Yo quiero a esa niña —retomó Sakura, tras una pausa—, pero sé que yo no soy lo mejor para ella.

La cabellera rubia de Ino se meneó en señal de acuerdo. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al mostrador de la sala de emergencias. Ino entró y tras guardar en una cubitera las muestras de sangre que les había tomado a sus pacientes, observó a Sakura que estaba revisando unas historias clínicas.

—¿Vamos por un trago más tarde?

Como toda respuesta, la pelirrosa se alzó de hombros.

—¡Moros en la costa! —la previno la rubia, abriendo los ojos con desmesura. Cuando Sakura se volvió, tropezó con Neji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —chilló. Era la última persona que se le antojaba ver.

—Vine a hablar contigo —replicó el interpelado con obviedad.

Sakura roló los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras sobre la cintura.

—Tranquila, que no vine a presionarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería que supieras que mañana a las ocho es la primera audiencia para decidir quién se queda con la custodia de Natsumi.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos interminables. Ino espiaba con cautela.

—Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? —lo acusó Sakura con vehemencia.

—¿El qué?

—La decisión de Naruto y Hinata. Sabías que en caso de que ellos murieran nosotros seríamos designados como tutores legales de Natsumi.

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió Neji. Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas y eso confundió más a Sakura—, pero entiendo sus razones.

¿Razones? ¿De qué putas razones hablaba? Ella no encontraba ni una sola y él hablaba en plural. Definitivamente, Neji tenía más de loco que de genio.

—No entiendo —manifestó—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, entonces? ¿Ni siquiera pareces asustado?

Él la miró con el estupor reflejado en sus ojos perlas. A veces olvidaba que Sakura no era más que una niñata asustada. Una que con su arrojo había ayudado a ganar la guerra, pero que en el proceso había perdido muchas cosas. Desde entonces, no volvió a ser la misma.

—Lo estoy —confesó Neji en un murmullo apenas audible, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza—. Estoy muerto de miedo, Sakura, pero me rehúso a permitir que Natsumi corra con mi suerte o con la de Hinata. El Clan Hyuga es una mierda y no voy a dejar que a ella también le arruinen la vida.

Cuando Sakura superó la conmoción por la reciente confidencia de Neji y se preparaba para replicar, notó que el chico ya había emprendido el camino hacia la salida. Quiso detenerlo, sin embargo, se abstuvo al darse cuenta que no sabía que decirle. Ella tampoco quería que Natsumi sufriera el calvario de crecer en el seno del un clan tan corrupto como el Hyuga. Una secta regida por un montón de normas absurdas y crueles que casi le destruyen la vida a Hinata y al mismo Neji, pero ella no estaba preparada para tomar una responsabilidad tan grande.

No podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró Ino, impaciente, porque no había podido escuchar lo que Neji había dicho.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

**...**

_Debe haber otra solución,_ suplicó para sus adentros como por enésima vez Sakura.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, había pasado por la floristería Yamanaka, comprado un ramo de crisantemos y emprendido camino hacia el cementerio de la aldea. Allí estaba frente a la tumba de sus amigos, pidiéndoles perdón por ser una persona tan deleznable. Por no poder corresponder a la confianza que pusieron en ella al encargarle la seguridad del ser que más querían sobre la faz de la tierra. Por ser una cobarde. Una traidora.

Sakura quería corresponder a todo lo que Naruto siempre hizo por ella; al cariño desinteresado que le brindó Hinata; a los años de amistad con ambos. Solo que una persona que estaba rota por dentro, que tenía tantas heridas sin sanar, no podía ser la madre sustituta de una niña huérfana. Allí, en el sepulcro de Naruto y Hinata, a solo tres tumbas de la del Uchiha menor, Sakura deseó morir y reunirse con Sasuke, si con ello podía revivir aunque fuera a uno de los padres de Natsumi. Lloró.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —susurró una voz queda a sus espaldas. La pelirrosa la reconoció como la de su sensei y se apuró a secarse las lágrimas—. No importa cuánto te las limpies; las del alma son las que importan.

—Kakashi-sensei —susurró.

El hombre aguardó a que ella dijera todo lo tenía para decir y cuando cayó en la cuenta que no pensaba agregar nada más, habló él:

—Vine a cumplir un pedido que esperé no tener que hacer nunca, pero ¿ya ves cómo es la vida? —Su mirada vagó de la tumba de Sasuke a la de Naruto—. Te da lo que ella quiere y no lo que tú has pedido. No importa que lo merezcas o no.

Sakura no respondió. Siguió con la vista puesta en las inscripciones de las lápidas frente a ella mientras que, en su fuero interno, rogaba poder encontrar una salida que ayudará a su ahijada a librarse de la dañina influencia del Clan Hyuga y que no supusiera que ella tuviera que hacerse cargo. Imploró. Sus súplicas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Kakashi la tomó por el hombro y con delicadeza deslizó un pergamino hasta dejarlo en su mano.

—¿Qué esto? —preguntó, reaccionando.

—La última voluntad de Naruto.

Sakura clavó su mirada en la espalda de Kakashi que de pronto desapareció en una nube de humo. Una vez a solas, desenrolló el pergamino y con curiosidad empezó a leerlo. Sintió como su corazón se partía en trozos muy pequeños cuando reconoció la caligrafía de Naruto:

**...**

_Para: Haruno Sakura._

_No tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a escribir esta carta, pero sé que me gustaría que jamás llegara a tus manos. Sin embargo, si estás leyendo esto, Sakura-chan, significa que las cosas no salieron tan bien como hubiese querido; eso quiere decir que ya no estoy entre ustedes; que Hinata tampoco está._

_¡Ojalá nunca tengas que leerla-dattebayo!_

_Escribo esto a pocas horas del nacimiento de mi hija ¿Puedes creerlo, Sakura-chan, ya soy papá?_

**...**

Sakura paró de leer, porque le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Era injusto que hubiera pasado todo eso: ellos no debieron morir, no debieron haber dejado a Natsumi sola ¡No debieron! Inhaló y exhaló varias veces y solo cuando se sintió con ánimos, retomó la lectura con una agorera sensación planeando sobre ella:

**...**

_Hinata y yo aún no decidimos que nombre ponerle, pero lo que sí no está a discusión es que tú serás la madrina. Supongo que a estas alturas, ya lo eres. En fin, no quiero aburrirte con todo esto, solo quiero que sepas que jamás pensé que se pudiera ser tan feliz y es que desde que vi el rostro de mi hija, mis latidos no han bajado el ritmo ni por un segundo; el corazón me palpita tan fuerte que me pregunto cómo no me ha estallado todavía. Si estás leyendo esto quiero que sepas que fui feliz. Mucho. Así que no estés triste por mí. _

_Pero, tal y como me dijiste una vez, nada es eterno. _

_Hoy descubrí que hay cosas que me importan más que el ramen de Ichiraku's o convertirme en Hokage. Lo que más me preocupa en el mundo es el bienestar de mi hija. Y aunque sé que nadie la va a amar como nosotros, cuando Hinata y yo ya no estemos con ella necesitaremos de alguien que la proteja; alguien que no permita que se repita con ella nuestra historia. Alguien que le diga todos los días que ella vale la pena; que puede lograr lo que se proponga; que todas las noches la abrigue para que no se resfrié y le lea un cuento antes de dormir. Alguien que la cuide cuando enferme; que vele sus sueños; que la haga reír cuando esté triste. Alguien que le dé motivos para continuar siempre que las fuerzas le fallen, pero, sobre todo, alguien que la ame de verdad…_

_Y de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, sé que solo existe una que puede hacerlo. Ese alguien solo puedes ser tú, Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana. Solo tú podrías cuidar de mi hija como lo haríamos Hinata y yo. Y puede que te enoje que lo haya decidido sin consultarte... ¿Qué digo? ¡Sé que estás enojada y confundida! Pero debes saber que eres la persona en la que más confío. La única a la que le confiaría mi tesoro. _

_Solo tú-dattebayo._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

**_..._**

Cuando terminó de leer, el pergamino estaba manchado con sus gruesas lágrimas. Arrugó al papel y se lo llevó al pecho, que se movía de arriba abajo por el marcado ritmo cardíaco, al tiempo que una sonrisa decidida se pergeñaba en su semblante.

**...**

Neji llegó al juzgado a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, acompañado por su prometida y novia desde hace dos años, Tenten. Se veía muy nervioso; hecho que podía tomarse como un hito en la historia de una persona que tenía fama de ser tan frío como un iceberg. Caminaba de un lado al otro del gran pasillo e inspeccionaba cada cinco segundos el gran reloj de pared que parecía, según su tergiversada impresión, ir en retroceso. Tampoco apartaba la mirada de la entrada. El semblante del muchacho se ensombreció cuando al tribunal llegaron los miembros del Clan Hyuga designados para representar a la familia en el proceso judicial. Con ellos venía Hanabi.

—Lo siento —la escuchó susurrar cuando ella pasó cerca de él.

Él asintió. Sabía que ella estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad. Es más, Neji tenía pleno conocimiento de que la única razón por la que Hyuga Hanabi permanecía en el clan, incluso después de la muerte de su padre en la guerra y posterior deserción de su hermana, era por temor al sello. ¡Maldito sello!

Las puertas del gran salón donde se celebraría la audiencia se abrió de par en par cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto. Todos los presentes ingresaron y antes de hacer él lo propio, Neji echó un desesperado vistazo a la entrada, pero sus esperanzas de verla llegar en el último momento se estrellaron ante el desolado pasillo. Sakura había decidido no ir, después de todo. Entró. Acto seguido, tomó asiento donde le correspondía, al lado izquierdo de la Hokage. Cuando todos se pusieron de pie mientras esperaban el ingreso del juez que presidiría la sesión, Neji sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano. Asaltado por la duda, giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho y de pie junto a él, ocupando el antiguo puesto vacío, estaba Haruno Sakura. Bajó la mirada para enfocar sus manos unidas.

—Estoy contigo —profesó Sakura en un musito cargado de determinación—. No estás solo en esto.

Al salir del estupor, Neji sonrió al tiempo que una felicidad indescriptible se adueñaba de cada célula de su ser.

**...**

El receso había terminado. Para sorpresa de todos, el juez había decido dar un veredicto hoy mismo. Todos estaban ansiosos. Por sobre todo, a Neji le preocupaba que el juez se hubiese dejado amilanar por los argumentos del Consejo del Clan Hyuga que, si se permitía ser honesto, habían sido muy convincentes. Cuando reparó en el semblante de Sakura, se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual o (si eso fuera posible) más angustiada que él ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de parecer? Él casi podía jurar que a ella le daba lo mismo si se quedaban con la custodia de Natsumi o no, pero desde que llegó pudo notar el cambió de su conducta al ser eficiente. Había declarado sin asomo de dudas que ella sería una buena madre y que no tenían de que preocuparse porque la niña no podría haber quedado en mejores manos. Y sus palabras estaban lastradas de sinceridad.

Todo se quedó en repentina calma cuando el juez se sentó en el podio. La tensión caló la atmósfera. El pelicastaño advirtió por el rabillo del ojo como el labio inferior de Sakura empezaba a temblar y como su mirada jade se cristalizó, augurando llanto. Presa del mismo impulso que había movido a Sakura horas antes, Neji aferró su mano con fuerza y sin necesidad de palabras, Sakura entendió el mensaje.

—Bueno —habló el juez después de aclararse la garganta—. Se ha llegado a una resolución luego de escuchar los testimonios de las partes… —Hubo una corta pausa en la que Sakura aprovechó para estrechar con más ahínco la mano de Neji—. Con el único fin de asegurar el bienestar de la menor Uzumaki Natsumi, esta Corte ha decidido respetar la última voluntad de los padres. —Dos corazones se detuvieron para luego retomar sus ritmos, desbocados—, y entregar la custodia temporal a los ciudadanos Hyuga Neji y Haruno Sakura, ambos ninjas al servicio de la aldea.

Los aplausos fueron acallados por el mazo al chocar contra la madera repetidas veces. Todos estaban felices, pero el joven Hyuga no había pasado por alto el hecho de que el juez había dicho _custodia temporal._

—Sin embargo —retomó el magistrado con cierto cólera por la interrupción—. Los mismos deberán cumplir una serie de requerimientos para poder obtener la guardia y custodia definitiva. —Sakura miró a Neji; él quiso serenarla, pero no estaba seguro de que de verdad podían estar tranquilos. Afianzó el agarre—. De no cumplir, la menor será entregada a la familia de la madre.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos segundos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Sakura en un cuchicheó.

—Que si se demuestra que ustedes no son buenos padres, pueden quitarle a la niña —les explicó Tsunade sin prestarle atención a la mirada censuradora del juez. Ella era la Hokage, maldita sea.

—Lo más importante es restaurar la zona de confort a la que estaba acostumbrada la menor, por lo que lo primero que deberán hacer es mudarse juntos a la casa antiguamente habitada por el matrimonio Uzumaki.

La orden del magistrado les cayó como un balde agua fría. Neji buscó la reacción de Sakura al tiempo que ella soltaba su mano como si la hubiese electrocutado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Ojalá no lo hayan odiado. Ojalá le den una oportunidad a la historia. Ojalá me puedan dar su opinión. **

**Tomatazos, dudas, aplausos... todo será bien recibido. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	2. Juntos, pero no revueltos

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It__._

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: Juntos, pero no revueltos**

**...**

Tenten suspiró con acritud cuando Neji terminó de guardar la última camisa en la valija. Todavía estaba molesta por la arbitraria decisión de **su** prometido de irse a vivir con otra mujer. Con nada más y nada menos que con Haruno Sakura y con una bebé; cual _familia feliz_. A ella no le importaba que la orden hubiera venido de un magistrado del País del Fuego ni que la misma hubiese sido respaldada por la Hokage. Sencillamente, no comulgaba con la idea y punto. Como era su naturaleza, se lo hizo saber a él. Había manifestado, abiertamente, su descontento y hasta intentó conminarlo con la amenaza de romper el compromiso, pero ni aún así, Neji puso en tela de juicio su resolución. La muchacha supo, entonces, que sería ella la que tendría que ceder.

—Nunca aceptaste vivir conmigo —le recordó, tratando de razonar—. Y he sido tu novia por casi dos años.

—He ahí el motivo —aclaró Neji con simpleza—. Nosotros somos novios; Sakura y yo apenas si nos dirigimos la palabra. Eso no será un concubinato, será lo más parecido a una tortura.

La chica se cruzó de brazos para no tomar la mano que le tendía su novio. Amplió su berrinche torciendo el morro y dirigiendo la vista hacia un rincón de la recámara para, supuestamente, ignorarlo. Neji bufó, irritado. Odiaba tener que explicar las cosas dos veces y Tenten lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ella no solo era su pareja desde hace un par de años, sino que había sido su compañera por más de una década. No le seguiría el juego.

—Como gustes. —Salió de la habitación, cargando la maleta y un morral atiborrado de herramientas y pergaminos—. No tengo tiempo para tus arrebatos pueriles.

Tenten lo siguió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Shino, quien hasta la fecha había sido compañero de departamento de Neji. De hecho, habían compartido residencia desde que el pelicastaño abandonara la mansión Hyuga, renunciando a sus deberes con el Clan. Cuando el Aburame se esfumó de la estancia con gesto desinteresado, la pelicastaña habló:

—No quieras restarle importancia. ¡Neji, van a vivir juntos en la misma casa!

—¿Y eso qué?

La muchacha se quedó callada. A veces detestaba que Neji tuviera la sangre tan fría ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba? ¿O es que no quería notarlo?

—Entiendo —salmodió el Hyuga con hastío y cierto deje de condescendencia resbaló en sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Estás celosa de que pueda llegar haber algo entre nosotros?

¡Bingo!

—¡No estoy celosa! —mintió—. Pero trata de ponerte por un minuto en mi lugar ¿Qué harías si me viera obligada a vivir con otro hombre? ¿Cómo te haría sentir eso?

Neji la miró de frente y su entrecejo se arrugó al responder:

—¿Por qué tendrías tú que vivir con otro hombre?

Ella pareció sopesarlo. Maldita manía la de Neji de escurrirse el bulto repreguntando.

—Por la razón que sea. Solo me interesa que te pongas en mis zapatos.

—Enojado —admitió Neji. Tenten sonrió para sus adentros, pero era muy hábil como para expresarlo—. Me enojaría mucho; sin embargo, si esa fuera la única forma que tuvieras para impedir que a tu sobrina le echen a perder la vida, te entendería ¡Por Kami que lo haría!

La mirada opalina de Neji se volvió adusta de repente.

—Neji… —El aludido asintió ante la claudicación en el tono de la castaña.

—¡Ya verás que rápido se pasan estos doce meses!

Esta vez, Tenten no rechazó la invitación y, aunque todavía tenía sus recelos (ella era un chica de pocas ideas, pero fijas), tomó la mano extendida de Neji y lo abrazó.

**...**

—¡¿Un año?! —vociferó Ino, incrédula mientras metía en una caja de cartón los libros de medicina de Sakura—. Apuesto a que no llegan ni al mes. Ni a la semana.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, ofuscada.

—Ni lo digas. Si eso pasa, Natsumi iría a parar a las garras de los Hyuga.

Ino sonrió, maliciosa.

—No seas pesada. Nunca entendí porque hablan de los Hyuga como si fueran la peste.

—Lo son —despotricó la pelirrosa, asqueada—. Según Neji, todo esto de obligarnos a vivir juntos es un plan del Juez en contubernio con el Clan para que perdamos la custodia.

¡Hasta ellos sabían que no lo lograrían!

—La Hokage piensa lo mismo —añadió Sai, saliendo de la cocina con ese aire de persona etérea que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Sakura asintió. Fue Tsunade quien había logrado convencerla de acceder a esa _locura_ que suponía compartir el techo con Hyuga Neji, asegurándole que si no lo hacía, sería lo mismo que entregarles la niña a esa panda de bribones de los Hyuga. De otro modo, ella ya habría huido tan lejos como le fuera posible con tal de evitarse tener que convivir con el ojiperla. Que decía convivir; incluso solo vivir debía ser una labor ardua cuando se trataba de una persona tan psicorígida como Neji.

—¿Falta algo más? —preguntó Shikamaru, cansinamente, desde el umbral del cuarto, cargando con desidia otra caja llena de más libros. Justo lo que había planeado hacer en su día libre: ayudar a una amiga a mudarse.

Sakura miró alrededor de la pequeña estancia y finalmente, decretó:

—Eso es todo. Muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

La rubia carraspeó.

—Y a ustedes también —agregó, simulando ceremonia ante los ademanes donosos de su amiga.

—Casi olvidas esto, frentona.

—¿Qué es eso? —indagó el ANBU, señalando el saco que Ino sostenía.

—La comida de la Señora Shijimi*.

—Su perro —explicó la rubia ante la cara de confusión de Sai.

—¿Tienes un perro? ¿Desde cuándo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—Kiba se lo obsequió hace unos días, pero a este paso estará muerto en una semana —apostilló Ino, introduciendo la bolsa de alimento canino en una de las cajas.

El chico ciervo arqueó una ceja, completamente de acuerdo con las figuraciones de Ino, pero, por el bien de su integridad física, optó por no decir nada. Sai, no obstante, fue menos cauto y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad:

—¿Y le pusiste a tu perro Señora Shijimi?

—Si lo conocieras, lo entenderías —aseveró la pelirrosa.

—Conócelo antes de que muera —aconsejo la rubia, sacando a Sakura de sus casillas—. Sus expectativas de vida disminuyen con cada segundo bajo la responsabilidad de Sakura.

La interpelada replicó, cortante:

—Soy ninja médico ¿lo olvidas? Puedo mantener a un simple perro con vida.

Shikamaru volvió a enarcar una ceja al tiempo que su típico pensamiento surcaba por su cabeza. Tomó las últimas cajas y salió del pequeño apartamento, procurando alejarse de la discusión lo más pronto posible. Desde lejos, escuchó como Sai trataba de llamar a la calma.

Ya era demasiado tarde…

—¡Ino-cerda!

**...**

Neji no recordaba cómo ni cuándo fue que su vida empezó a verse intrínsecamente ligada a la de Sakura. Hasta antes de que culminara la guerra, ella solo era otro miembro de la Gran Alianza Shinobi. Una kunoichi cualquiera de Konoha. Una más del montón. Sin embargo, cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió la _brillante _idea de abdicar a su legítimo derecho de dirigir el Clan y luego desertar (aun cuando eso implicase tener que ser sellada) para casarse con Naruto, todo se puso de cabeza. Desde ese momento, Sakura, que era la mejor amiga y casi hermana mayor de Naruto, pasó a formar parte de la familia de su prima y por ende –y muy a su pesar- de la suya también. Ambos habían sido testigos de la unión civil y religiosa del matrimonio Uzumaki. Los dos fueron escogidos para ser padrinos de Natsumi y eran sus nombres los que figuraban en un poder notariado que los facultaba para velar por la niña ahora que sus padres bilógicos no podían hacerlo.

¿Una broma del destino?

Tal vez. Era la conjetura más _lógica_ a la que había podido llegar después de que en una jugada cruel de la vida, Hinata y Naruto murieran y él se viera orillado a vivir con esa niñata de Sakura solo para cerciorarse de que Natsumi no correría con su misma suerte. Era un sacrificio muy pequeño comparado con la recompensa que iba a obtener. Sí, él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Además, él no la odiaba ¿o sí? No. A lo sumo no la toleraba, pero odiarla que se diga odiarla, no. Simplemente le molestaba que fuera tan espontánea y que no se pensara las cosas antes de decirlas; sobre todo cuando _esas cosas_ iban dirigidas a él. Y es que si había algo que hacía que Neji perdiera los estribos era esa manía tan odiosa de Sakura de decirle, como si no fuera la gran cosa, lo que pensaba de él. En más de una ocasión, ella –esa chiquilla melindrosa- se atrevió a divulgar a voz populi que Hyuga Neji se había equivocado. Lo hizo cuando él no respaldó la decisión de Hinata de contraer nupcias con Naruto, alegando que eso equivaldría a una ruptura definitiva entre el Clan y la Aldea. En ese entonces, apostaron (mejor dicho, ella lo retó) a que Naruto lograría que todo saliera bien y con eso se ganaría su confianza. Así fue; a nadie le hubiese confiado la bienandanza de Hinata como a él. Y cuando le tocó admitir su error, no conforme con que tuvo que decírselo a ella en la cara, la muy obstinada lo gritó en plena ceremonia.

Así empezaron sus problemas. Después de eso, no pudieron llevar la fiesta en paz. Él era demasiado encorsetado como para poder lidiar con los arranques de una Sakura que a veces se mostraba pasiva y hasta lúgubre y que en otras ocasiones dejaba en manifiesto una naturaleza atolondrada que rayaba en la insensatez.

Bipolaridad. Pese a no tener estudios médicos, ese era el término clínico que Neji había conseguido para determinar los desordenes de personalidad de los que padecía Sakura. Ella no era una mujer normal. De hecho, él tenía la impresión que dentro de ella habitaba otro ser vivo ¡No le vayan a preguntar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión! Solo sabía que Sakura cargaba consigo el sufrimiento de haberlo perdido casi todo y, aunque muchas veces parecía que todo ese dolor acumulado la había logrado doblegar, ella resurgía de sus cenizas cual ave fénix. Tal y como había pasado hace unos días cuando llegó al tribunal dispuesta a defender a Natsumi como una leona lo habría hecho con sus crías.

Sakura lo inquietaba, porque nunca sabía que esperar de ella. Después de todo, no hay nada que abrume más que lo desconocido. Y si ya era molesto tener que lidiar con alguien tan impredecible cuando solo coincidían en algunas comidas familiares y uno que otro evento de la Villa, imagínense ahora que tendrían que vivir juntos por un año.

Resopló, resignado.

Allí estaba él, recostado en la pared de la cocina de Hinata, (donde muchas veces vio a su prima preparar el té u hornear sus galletas favoritas), esperando a que llegara la nueva inquilina de la residencia Uzumaki. Miró la pila de cajas -pertenecientes a Sakura- que Shikamaru y Sai habían traído hace unas horas y se preguntó en que estarían pensando Naruto y Hinata cuando lo metieron ese embrollo. Él entendía las razones que habían tenido para escogerlo a él, pero seguía sin explicarse que era lo que habían visto en Sakura. A sus ojos, ella no era más que una joven inestable con serios desbarajustes emocionales. Entonces, como si alguien la hubiese invocado, el timbre sonó. Al Neji abrir la puerta, la brisa otoñal lo acarició y como solo traía las vendas con las que cubría el sello, la guedeja castaña se le alborotó contra el rostro. Estudió a la recién llegada con su habitual impavidez y notó como el rostro de Sakura se retorcía en una mueca de rendición al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros. Llevada dos maletas a cuestas: una en cada mano.

—Aquí estoy.

Neji le devolvió un gesto igual de tedioso. Corrió la puerta completamente, inventándola a seguir, pero antes de que Sakura diera un paso al frente, algo se escabulló de entre sus piernas y para cuando Neji pudo darse cuenta, una gran bola de pelaje café y de proporciones exageradas estaba sobre él, lamiéndole la cara. El muchacho lanzó un par de mudas imprecaciones mientras intentaba, desesperado, zafarse del animal. Acto seguido, Sakura entró a la casa e hizo a un lado las maletas a la par que mencionaba con sorna:

—Vaya, creo que le agradas.

—¡Sakura! —advirtió Neji, conteniéndose de usar el puño suave para incapacitar al perro—. ¡Quítame a esta cosa de encima!

—¡Señora Shijimi! —llamó la pelirrosa, pero el animal no obedeció; siguió lamiendo el perfectamente cincelado rostro de Neji, que parecía cada vez más furioso. Entonces, ella caminó hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la escena y usando toda su fuerza, (que gracias a Kami-sama era bastante) logró tomar al perro—. Lo siento —musitó en disculpa—. Lo tengo hace un par de días y aún no acata del todo mis órdenes.

Neji, que ya estaba de pie, la asaetó con la mirada al tiempo que sacudía su ropa para hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro del pelo marrón del podenco. Sakura contraatacó, mirándolo con la misma hostilidad.

¡Excelente comienzo para ese par!

—¡No va a quedarse! —ordenó el Hyuga sin contemplación. Caminó hasta adentrarse en la cocina, donde se enjuagó el rostro en el lavaplatos. Sakura no lo siguió y Neji estaba acostumbrado a que lo siguieran. Siempre. Esperó un par de largos minutos, pero ella no apareció—. ¡Sakura! —la llamó. No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Qué? —repuso, tajante, desde el pórtico cuando Neji fue a por ella.

—¿No piensas entrar? La inspectora está por llegar con Natsumi.

El rostro de Sakura era el de alguien que estaba barajando todas sus posibilidades para no dar un paso en falso. Se levantó de la silla colgante y con un deje de obstinación, dijo:

—Neji, debemos aclarar algo. —El chico la miró, atentó; le preocupaba la seriedad de su tono—. Vine aquí dispuesta a intentarlo, pero el hecho de que tengamos que compartir esta casa, no significa que yo voy a estar bajo tus órdenes.

Él sabía de antemano que Haruno Sakura no se la pondría fácil; y ya había tomado sus previsiones al respecto, pero jamás se imaginó que se presentaría allí con un perro gigantesco como mascota. Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sakura, por su parte, tampoco estaba contenta con la idea de sumarle a su lista de responsabilidades el tener que cuidar del animal, pero cuando Kiba se presentó en su casa con _la sorpresa,_ se sintió incapaz de rechazar el obsequio.

—Si lo dices por el perro... —Empezó él; Sakura lo detuvo para acotar:

—Lo digo por todo.

—Es una bestia —completó Neji como si ella no lo hubiese interrumpido. Miró al perro que se había echado debajo de la silla colgante y tras comprobar el gesto resentido de la mujer frente a él, suspiró—, aunque supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Sakura asintió. A continuación, entraron juntos a la casa. Su nueva casa.

**...**

Todo había salido bien. La representante de la Corte del País del Fuego, llegó minutos después de que Neji y Sakura hubieran arreglado su primer despase _conyugal_ y para tranquilidad de estos, la mujer pareció bastante conforme con la actitud de la joven _pareja_. Después de inspeccionar las condiciones de la vivienda y de hacerlos firmar un montón de formas en las que se exponían los estatutos que debían cumplir para poder fungir como tutores temporales de Uzumaki Natsumi, la inspectora se fue, prometiendo que volvería para una de sus revisiones bimestrales.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sakura mientras abrigaba a la niña en su regazo.

Neji observó la escena y recordó –vaya-uno-a-saber-porqué- la primera vez que vio a Sakura cargando a Natsumi. Entonces, como ahora, le tocó admitir que ese hecho la hacía parecer una mujer sibilina, pero tierna. Cosa que jamás convendría en voz alta, claro está.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Volvió a inquirir ella como esperando que Neji tuviera un plan trazado.

Y lo tenía. Después de todo, estamos hablando del Hyuga más brillante de su generación; cuidado si no de la historia. El muchacho caminó hasta la estancia y de su morral sacó una serie de pergaminos que, enseguida, extendió sobre la mesa del comedor. Sakura les echó una ojeada, después de dejar a Natsumi jugando sobre el tatami.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un cronograma con fechas y actividades que nos permitirá hacernos cargo de la niña sin que eso afecte, radicalmente, en nuestra vida cotidiana. —La kunoichi detalló con más calma el itinerario y se sorprendió—. Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a la Hokage tu horario de trabajo en el hospital y las fechas de tus próximas misiones.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció y Neji supo que se había molestado por su intromisión; no obstante, le dio igual, porque él sí tenía un plan y ella solo contaba con la espontaneidad a su favor.

—Esto se parece más a una estrategia bélica que al itinerario para cuidar de una bebé.

Lo dicho, Neji era un psicorígido.

—Es mucho mejor que andar improvisando —recalcó a la par que le mostraba otro pergamino—. Aquí puedes encontrar la información de las posibles niñeras. —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, por lo que Neji se apuró a explicarle—. Tendremos que contratar una. Habrá días en los que ninguno de los dos podrá hacerse cargo de Natsumi.

La pelirrosa meneó la cabeza, aceptando. Luego recordó:

—¿No era Hanabi quien la cuidaba cuando Naruto y Hinata no podían hacerlo?

Neji afirmó.

—Pero eso ya no es posible. —Antes de que Sakura preguntara el porqué, expuso—. Desde que el juez fallara a nuestro favor, las cosas en el Clan están muy tensas. Hanabi no podrá escabullirse tan fácilmente como antes.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? —El joven Hyuga arrugó la frente, denotando incomprensión—. Digo, Hinata era su única hermana y tú y Natsumi son lo más parecido a una familia que le queda ¿No crees que ella estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

—No es una buena idea —sentenció, finalmente, el ojiperla al tiempo que alzaba a la niña.

Sakura lo contradijo:

—Estamos hablando de su sobrina, Neji. Estoy segura que Hanabi querrá estar cerca de ella.

Él también lo sabía, y le dolía en demasía tener que separarlas. Pero había cosas que Sakura no entendería así él se desviviera explicándoselas y, obviamente él no tenía intenciones de hacer tal cosa. Volvió a arrugar la frente y negó una vez más:

—He dicho que no es posible. —Después de dar el tema por zanjado, Neji pasó a otro asunto—. Ya que todas tus cosas están aquí, puedes instalarte; yo tomé la habitación de huéspedes así que solo queda la recámara principal.

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia; aún estaba alterada por la desavenencia anterior. Alzó la voz unas octavas para rehusarse:

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No pienso dormir en la habitación de…!

Neji lo había previsto, (él tampoco quería dormir allí) así que para evitarse una guerra por elegir dónde dormiría cada quien, había fraguado un plan B. Sin embargo, conociendo a Sakura, seguramente, se negaría si él se lo proponía, por lo que debía dejar que fuera ella la que _concibiera_ la idea; con su ayuda, por supuesto.

—¿Entonces dónde piensas dormir? —Sus ojos gélidos la enfocaron, pero su artimaña de intimidación no funcionó, porque Natsumi lo distrajo al golpearle el rostro con su manita—. No pensarás dormir conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sakura se quedó arrobada, viéndolos. Él se había esperado una explosión típica de su carácter, pero por el rostro de la mujer, parecía como si ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado. Neji estaba en lo correcto: ella andaba sumergida en sus recuerdos, reviviendo las cientos de veces que vio a Natsumi hacer eso mismo, pero con el rostro de Naruto.

—¡¿Sakura?! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Ella asintió.

—¿Así que ese es tu plan? —la interpeló Neji. La muchacha sustituyó la mirada perdida por una retadora.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que si pretendías dormir conmigo, olvídalo; soy un hombre comprometido.

Sakura enrojeció del coraje.

—¡No seas idiota! —rezongó, respirando agitadamente—. Dormiré con Natsumi.

La complacencia se manifestó en el semblante de Neji como siempre que se salía con la suya.

—Pero tenemos otro problema —comentó Sakura, súbitamente.

El de ojos perlas la miró, serio.

—No sé preparar biberones.

**...**

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida de lo rápido que se había habituado a su nuevo estilo de vida. Ya llevaba casi un mes viviendo en la misma casa con Neji y apenas si lo había notado. De hecho, parecía como si el chico ni siquiera viviera allí y eso, para su salud mental –que dicho sea de paso era bastante precaria- resultaba muy conveniente. Ella ya estaba acostumbrado a las prolongadas ausencias del muchacho y aunque le despertaba curiosidad saber que era lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado fuera de la Aldea, prefería no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, para que él no tuviera excusas de meterse en los de ella en un futuro.

Así que, tal y como había predicho el genio Hyuga, su rutina diaria no había mutado mucho: seguía cumpliendo sus guardias en el hospital y gracias a que Tsunade había reducido considerablemente el número de misiones que suponían dejar la Villa, pasaba el tiempo que tenía libre con su ahijada. Extrañamente, esa faceta le estaba empezando a gustar. Le había encontrado un nuevo, pero agradable sentido a su existencia. Le gustaba ser… ¿madre? ¿Es lo que era? No. No podía ser la madre de Natsumi, porque además de que ella ya había tenido una, eso significaría entonces que Neji era el padre y Sakura no planeaba compartir más nada con él. Suficiente tenía con verse en la obligación de vivir bajo el mismo techo con el muchacho como para que ahora se viera en la disyuntiva de sopesar la idea de una paternidad dividida.

De hecho, ese no era el único cuestionamiento que se había hecho a lo largo de estas más de tres semanas. Para empezar había tomado la iniciativa de buscar a Hanabi y hacerle un ofrecimiento que la jovencita no titubeó en aceptar. Sin embargo, a Sakura le preocupaba sobremanera la reacción de Neji cuando se enterara de que ella lo había desobedecido. Por más que se había reiterado que él no era su jefe para darles órdenes –las cuales ella había optado por no acatar- eso era algo que la atormentaba a menudo. Hasta el momento había sido fácil sostener la farsa de la nueva niñera (que no era otra que Hanabi bajó un Jutsu de transformación), pero ahora que Neji había vuelto de su misión, iba a estar cuesta arriba seguir con el amaño. Sakura estaba consciente de que Neji reconocería el chakra de su prima apenas la tuviera en frente; apenas estuvieran en la misma habitación. Quizás antes.

¡Joder!

La mujer sacudió la cabeza para hacer sus cavilaciones a un lado. No se le antojaba pensar en Neji ahora. Solo quería terminar la consulta e irse a su casa a descansar de su extenuante día de trabajo ¡Esperen! ¡¿Ya la llamaba su casa?! En serio que se estaba adiestrando demasiado rápido. Sus labios evidenciaron una sonrisa irónica. Acto seguido, echó una mirada más bien distraída a la hoja de citas y verificó que solo le restaban tres pacientes por atender. De pronto, recordó que Ino le había pedido el favor de cubrirla, porque según la rubia, esa noche tendría una cita _trascendental _con Sai. Y como ella aún no encontraba la manera de negarle algo a su apolínea amiga, terminó accediendo sin chistar.

Tomó papel y lápiz y con improvisada caligrafía escribió un mensaje para Neji, en el que le explicaba que no llegaría a la hora de la cena –como habían convenido- para relevarlo, porque se había suscitado una emergencia en el hospital ¡Ojalá que él jamás se enterará de la verdadera razón de su retraso; de otro modo, ardería Troya! La muchacha rió para sus adentros cuando se imaginó el entrecejo fruncido de Neji. Después de culminar la consulta, envió la nota con un gennin que estaba bajo el servicio de Rock Lee y se dispuso a suplir a Ino.

Las horas pasaron a cuenta gotas. Sakura apenas llevaba cumplida la mitad de la jornada laboral y ya sentía como si hubiese pasado toda la vida allí metida. Para consumir tiempo (aprovechando que la Sala de Emergencias había estado bastante tranquila) se puso a ordenar los archivos de Ino que, como imaginaran, eran un caos total. Cuando faltaban tres horas para la media noche y de ese modo, dar por terminada la guardia, Yamanaka Ino se presentó en el hospital, adobando su rostro con una expresión de auténtica indignación.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cita con Sai? —inquirió de nueva cuenta Sakura, como era de esperarse, estupefacta—. Pensé que pasarían la noche juntos.

—Antes se casan Hyuga Neji y tú —soltó la muchacha con desdén—. Tu amigo es la persona más lenta que conozco.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—¿O sea que perdí mi tiempo?

—Ni que lo digas —escupió Ino tan cabreada, que superaba el coraje de Sakura—. Sai me… frustra.

—Y tú contando con que ahora sí se te daría y tendrías sexo con él —se burló la pelirrosa sin ningún tacto—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que Sai no es de este planeta?

Ino bufó al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a la de cabellos rosa. Como toda respuesta, Sakura bostezó.

—Te ves agotada —observó la Yamanaka, cambiando de tema, oportunamente.

La interpelada se alzó de hombros, aburrida.

—Esa es una linda forma de decir lo fatal que me veo. Gracias.

Ino lo dejó correr y acortando las distancias, entró al cuchitril donde Sakura ordenaba los archivos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Acomodando tu desastre, por supuesto. —Dejó caer las pestañas, cansinamente.

—Deberías irte a tu casa —propuso mientras tomaba una bata blanca y se la acicalaba encima del hermoso vestido negro que traía puesto—. Yo culminaré la guardia.

Sakura la miró, pensativa para finalmente aceptar:

—Creo que tienes razón.

**...**

Minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba llegando a la residencia Uzumaki. Cuando se apostó en el pórtico se dio cuenta de que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Miró su reloj y al comprobar que no pasaban de las diez de la noche, pensó que lo más seguro era que Neji se hubiera ido con Tenten. Rogó en su fuero interno que no hubiese requerido la ayuda de la niñera, porque eso supondría que a estas alturas ella y Hanabi ya habían quedado al descubierto. Hizo girar la llave, todavía con ese miedo latente, y al ingresar se descalzó. Antes de subir las escaleras, escuchó el ronquido sordo de la Señora Shijimi desde la cocina. Ascendió con sigilo. Entró a su habitación y luego de encender la lamparilla de la cómoda, se dio cuenta de que Natsumi estaba dormida en su cuna. Esforzándose un poco, pudo percibir el Chakra de Neji en la habitación contigua. Por la falta de fluctuación, supuso que ya estaba dormido. Ella también se moría de sueño; sin embargo, antes de irse a la cama debía darse un buen y merecido baño, por lo que, luego de poner a llenar la bañera, se quitó el uniforme del hospital, quedándose en ropa interior: un brassier negro y unas pantis turquesas. Mientras esperaba los quince minutos para que se calentara el agua de la tina, se recostó sobre el futón y para cuando quiso darse por enterada, ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura pestañeó, pesadamente, al instante que el sonido lejano de un llanto acarició sus tímpanos. Se arrebujó en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con una frazada para acallar, en la medida de lo posible, el sollozo que paulatinamente iba en aumento. En eso, la conciencia la golpeó y recordando de súbito de dónde provenían los gimoteos, se levantó del futón. Corrió a la cuna donde Natsumi se desgañitaba llorando y la tomó en brazos, pero la criatura siguió en su apogeo, sin importar cuantas melodías –de las que había logrado aprenderse- le tarareaba la kunoichi, desesperada. No habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando la puerta de su habitación se corrió, dejando al descubierto a un Neji con expresión apurada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la interrogó el chico, asombrado no tanto de que ella estuviera ahí, como de que no la hubiese sentido llegar—. Pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde.

Sakura asintió por inercia.

—Ino… —Se detuvo a pensar mejor se respuesta al tiempo que Neji le quitaba a la niña de los brazos. Enseguida, agregó—. Ino hizo el favor de cubrirme.

Sakura escuchó el gimoteó de Natsumi silenciarse cuando Neji sacó del bolsillo de su pijama una réplica idéntica del collar que Tsunade le había regalado a Naruto. La niña sonrió, contenta e intento hacerse del cristal azul. Solo entonces, Neji tuvo tiempo de examinar detalladamente a Sakura.

—¿Qué? —lo increpó la kunoichi con pereza ante la mirada concienzuda del Hyuga—. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Sak… —Quiso decir algo; no obstante la figura enjuta de Sakura lo dejó sin palabras. Trató de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero su cerebro no lograba enhebrar una frase coherente. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la recámara; sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba aterido, por lo que no fue capaz de conseguir que sus músculos lo obedecieran.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¡Ni que nunca hubiese visto a una mujer semidesnuda! ¡Ni que esta que tenía en frente fuera una Venus!

Sakura le devolvió el gesto, extrañada, pero cuando notó que los ojos de Neji ya no estaban en su rostro, sino que divisaban –con demasiada atención- la naciente de sus senos, bajó la vista para inspeccionar su cuerpo y se heló con lo que vio.

—Estás en ropa interior —comentó al fin, recuperando parcialmente la lucidez. Sin embargo, Neji no pudo evitar el corrientazo que lo recorrió entero al momento que notó como Sakura enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo, avergonzada.

Al segundo siguiente, el pitido del calentador de la tina se escuchó en la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Señora Shijimi:** es la esposa del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego y fue quien contrató al Equipo Siete en su primera misión. Sakura le puso ese nombre al perro que le regaló Kiba, porque, según ella, se parecen físicamente por ser rechonchos y de pelos café. Además, de que al igual que la mujer, el animal es excesivamente cariñoso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí me alcanzó la inspiración ¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Tengo muchas cosas que decirles con respecto al capítulo. Primero, que como lo habrán notado, ya hemos dejado un poco el drama para meternos -a tientas- en la comedia de como se las arreglan Sakura y a Neji en su convivencia. Sé que aquí no se vio mucho de eso, pero prometo arreglarlo para los próximos capítulos. Ahora bien, con la parte final; no sé si les habrá pasado (a mí sí me ocurre con frecuencia) que cuando están muy cansados se recuestan y sin darse cuenta se quedan tan profundamente dormidos que tienen la impresión de que han pasado horas cuando en realidad solo han transcurrido unos minutos y se levantan aturdidos. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Sakura. **

**Estoy muy feliz por la recepción que ha tenido la historia (soy una neófita en esto del NejiSaku), la verdad no me lo esperaba; así que aprovecho para enviar mi encarecida gratitud a: GIZETLEO, Crimela, nina carolina, Vane-Namikaze, Strikis, nanicita, Katarina Hyuga, Sakuita 01, yomii20, dulcealbi, DinamoGirl23, Isa y Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Su opinión es muy importante para mí xD**

**También a los que agregaron a Favs y a Follow.**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	3. Tertulias de invierno

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 3: Tertulias de invierno**

**...**

La genialidad de Neji ya había encontrado una razón aceptable (su propia versión tecnificada) para explicar porque había sentido lo que había sentido cuando vio a Sakura en ropa interior. La respuesta era simple: ella era la última mujer con la que esperó encontrarse en una situación siquiera similar. El escalofrío que lo sacudió a lo largo y ancho de todo su carpo, había sido resultado de la sorpresa. Nada más. Ella no le interesaba y el que durante las últimas horas no hubiese podido sacarse de la cabeza a Sakura y sus malditas pantis turquesas, no era más que la somatización de su estupor; algo así como el estrés postraumático que sufrió terminada la guerra. No significaba otra cosa. Y eso tenía que quedar muy claro ahora que estaban desayunando juntos, por primera vez…

Neji cerró la puerta de la cocina por donde acababa de sacar a la Señora Shijimi al patio (seguía teniendo tolerancia cero hacia el animal) y se sentó en la única silla vacía de la mesa. Tomó un trozo de pan y luego de untarlo con mermelada de guayaba, le participó a la mujer frente a él:

—Tendrás que hacerte cargo de la niña, sola, por unos días.

Sakura, que en esos momentos comía de un cuenco de cereal, lo observó de reojo, dubitativa. Siguió engullendo su desayuno algo sorprendida de que él se hubiera animado a romper el hielo y tras terminarse la última porción de hojuelas y leche, se quedó en silencio, sin sentirse capaz de hablar. Si antes le resultaba cuesta arriba entablar una conversación cómoda con Neji, después de lo que había pasado anoche, la situación se le antojaba casi insostenible. De hecho, no había parado de sentirse desnuda desde hace veinte minutos cuando el ojiperla entró a la cocina. Eso, para una persona que se preciaba de ser desinhibida como ella, era un golpe bajo.

—¿Sakura?

La muchacha meneó la cabeza como toda respuesta mientras concentraba su visión en la encimera de la cocina. Así se mantuvo hasta que Natsumi, que estaba en la silla para bebés a su lado, empezó a llorar. Sakura la atendió. Estaba dándole de beber cuando la voz de Neji volvió a demandar su atención:

—Mañana salgó de misión.

En esta oportunidad, no pudo refrenar su extrañeza:

—¿Otra vez?

Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un ninja bastante activo y devoto a la hora de cumplir con su deber; sin embargo, a la mujer le resultaba insólito que Neji se ausentara tanto de la Aldea. Y es que ni siquiera cuando cada uno vivía por su cuenta, Sakura había durado tanto tiempo sin verlo.

—Pero si acabas de llegar.

Él se limitó a asentir. Vio a Sakura intentar que Natsumi comiera la papilla de manzana que suponía su desayuno, pero la niña volteaba la cara cada que la kunoichi acercaba la cuchara.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —inquirió, de repente.

Neji se sorprendió a la par que ella se daba de a bofetadas en su fuero interno por haber pronunciado en voz alta una duda que hubiese preferido callar.

—No lo sé —La miró, fijamente, durante unos segundos, solo para verla arrebolarse.

_¡Maldita sea!_, bufó Neji con fastidio. Otra vez, ese irritante sonrojo se asomaba y otra vez, él era víctima de esa sensación indescifrable que ya empezaba a hastiarlo.

—¿Por qué? —repreguntó Neji, tratando de enfocar su atención en la respuesta de la mujer y no en el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sabiéndose objeto de un intenso escrutinio. Levantó a Natsumi antes de responder:

—Vana curiosidad; es todo.

Eso lo convenció. No por nada, si había una cualidad manifiesta de la que Sakura podía hacer alarde, era de su inadecuada y molesta curiosidad. Neji asintió, conforme. Se acercó a una distancia prudencial a Sakura, que batió las pestañas en un gesto reflejo, y besó la coronilla rubia de la niña que ella sostenía en los brazos.

—Pórtate bien con tu tía Sakura —pidió, cariñoso, obteniendo como respuesta los balbuceos incoherentes de la Natsumi. Neji volvió sobre sus pasos para marcharse, pero al notar la pila de cajas que estaban en el pasillo colindante entre la cocina y el vestíbulo, su voz se agravó al agregar— y tú… deberías de desempacar.

Sakura le dio la espalda, molesta, dispuesta a pasar de él como siempre lo hacía; sin embargo, presa de uno de sus impulsos, al cabo de unos segundos, terminó por objetar:

—¡Neji, no me des órdenes!

—Solo fue una sugerencia; una que no tendría que hacerte si ya hubieras despejado el pasillo.

—Sí, claro. —Por el tono de su voz, Neji se la imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**...**

—Solo lo digo porque es raro, Sakura.

La referida se quedó pensando y, para su sorpresa, al instante siguiente se oyó diciendo las mismas palabras que Hanabi le había dicho en la víspera de su trató con ella, cuando tuvieron esa misma conversación:

—A mí no me lo parece tanto. —Sakura tomó los paquetes que Kiba no alcanzó a cargar y emprendió la caminata fuera del supermercado—. Neji era su primo y no olvides que él arriesgó su vida por ella y por Naruto. Si tuviera que confiarle el porvenir de mi hijo a alguien ¿no es lógico que se lo confíe al hombre que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por mí?

Kiba sonrió con entusiasmo.

—No pensé que te la llevaras tan bien con él. Mírate: dos meses viviendo con Hyuga y ya lo defiendes a capa y espada.

—¡No lo estoy defendiendo! —refutó Sakura, ceñuda—. Solo que ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

El chico Inuzuka la miró de soslayo al tiempo que intentaba no tropezar con ninguno de los aldeanos que transitaba por el brocal. Acto seguido, preguntó:

—¿Qué cosas?

Sakura resopló con hastío, pero finalmente, replicó más para sí:

—Las razones de Hinata y Naruto, por ejemplo.

Las mismas razones que, en su momento, la hicieron cuestionar la cordura de Neji, hoy eran una prueba más del buen juicio y gran corazón del muchacho. Sakura se rezagó en la acera mientras los recuerdos se ordenaban en su cabeza. Luego divisó a Kiba por encima de las demás personas y notó como se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Retomó la marcha.

—Quizás tengas razón —convino el muchacho cuando ella le dio alcance—. Pero no fui a recogerte para terminar hablando de Hyuga Neji. —Sus ojos negros la escrutaron, expectantes. Un leve sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de Sakura—. Aún no me has dado una respuesta.

—Sí lo hice —contradijo ella aún más arrebolada.

La expresión de Kiba se tornó divertida.

—Ya dije que no me importa que seas madre soltera. —Sakura arrugó el entrecejo—. Aunque Natsumi no sea tu hija y vivas con el otro tutor legal.

¿Raro? Lo era, pero Kiba tenía razón: ella no era madre y si a ver íbamos, tampoco era soltera. La mujer lo miró y bramó la amenaza, deliberadamente:

—¡No molestes, Kiba!

—No lo hago —se defendió el chico, pergeñando una sonrisa afectada—. Solo quiero salir contigo.

—Sabía que tanta amabilidad no era de gratis —siseó, recordando los últimos actos solícitos de Kiba.

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros y Sakura negó con la cabeza, abrumada. Enseguida, apretó el paso, pero Kiba la siguió de cerca. Cruzaron la calzada hacia la residencia Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

—No lo era —se mostro de acuerdo—. Buscaba ganar puntos.

—No te ha funcionada.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero una cita.

Sakura no dijo nada. Cuando estuvieron en el pórtico, abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por el entusiasmo de la Señora Shijimi; Kiba controló al podenco con un simple silbido. Entonces, ella se descalzó y no tuvo que encender la luz; ya que alguien lo había hecho, por lo que examinó el interior con cautela.

—¿Hana…? —Antes de formular la pregunta vio el níveo rostro de Neji asomarse desde la cocina. Su pulso se aceleró y por varios minutos fue incapaz de ejecutar ningún movimiento que requiriera de conexión cerebral.

Una voz masculina le llegó por detrás de su cabeza y solo entonces tuvo conciencia de que Kiba la esperaba:

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Traigo tus bolsas, Sakura.

—Necesito que me sigas la corriente —farfulló lo más bajito que pudo en el oído de Kiba. El chico asintió, precavido. Ella agregó en un tono de voz normal—. Deja las bolsas en la cocina.

—Hyuga —saludó, formal, Kiba.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó Sakura sin darle tiempo a Neji de corresponder a la cortesía de Kiba.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Tsunade-sama dijo…

—Hubo un cambio de planes —la cortó Neji, malhumorado. A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido su pésimo talante. Tragó grueso—. ¿Dónde está Natsumi?

—En la casa de Ino.

Kiba abrió los ojos muy grandes al tiempo que Sakura rogaba que no tratara de sacarla de su error delante de Neji.

—¿Con Ino? —Quiso corroborar el portador del Byakugan.

Ante la expresión fría de Neji, ella asintió, insegura.

—¿En su casa?

Sakura vaciló, pero volvió a asentir.

—Sakura —llamó Kiba y ella sintió como el estómago le caía al piso. ¡Por Kami, que no fuera a delatarla!—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe por la niña… a casa de Ino?

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada y supo que Kiba lo había comprendido todo. Le dedicó un gesto rápido de gratitud, pero anticipándose a su respuesta, habló Neji:

—No es necesario; yo puedo hacerlo.

La propuesta del ojiperla la hizo hiperventilar.

—No hace falta —se apresuró a aclarar ella—. Ino dijo que la traería a las seis. Solo faltan unos minutos.

Neji hizo un aspaviento con la nariz que Sakura no notó.

—Siendo así —empezó Kiba—, me despido.

La pelirrosa se esforzó en sonreír y al acompañarlo a la puerta, le entregó su porta kunai.

—Ve por Ino al hospital lo más rápido que puedas y dáselo. Ella sabrá qué hacer... Gracias —agregó en voz alta y un poco más tranquila.

—¿Entonces Natsumi está bajo la custodia de Ino? —preguntó Neji cuando Sakura entró de nuevo a la cocina.

—Sí —mintió con naturalidad al tiempo que vertía agua en un vaso.

—Sakura… —La voz de Hanabi le heló la sangre y el vaso por poco resbala de sus manos. No obstante, sacudió la cabeza, vehemente, como quien cree estar siendo víctima de un Genjutsu. Trató de ubicar la procedencia de la voz y tras ver a la dueña saliendo del comedor con Natsumi a cuestas, se sintió estúpida, porque mientras ella hacía malabares por sostener la farsa, Neji ya estaba al tanto de todo—. Ya nos descubrió.

Ante esas palabras, la interpelada cerró los ojos con mortificación. Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

**...**

Sakura bufó, molesta, cuando al entrar al gran salón donde se celebraba la reunión trimestral del Comité de Seguridad de Konoha, se topó con el semblante censurador de Neji. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se supiera su pequeño secreto y aunque se preparó mentalmente para aguantarse el_ merecido_ rapapolvo, era muy poco lo que él había dicho o hecho al respecto; solo se había limitado a ignorarla: flemático, distante. Era obvio que ella hubiese preferido no ser descubierta, pero ahora que Neji sabía la verdad, no entendía como podía seguir enojado por algo tan nimio. Además de casi infalible, su plan era una buena obra: la única forma que consiguió para que Hanabi no tuviera que renunciar a la última familia que le quedaba. Y no pensaba pedirle disculpas por eso. Neji tampoco esperaba que Sakura lo hiciera; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso jamás sucedería, pero no haría borrón y cuenta nueva solo porque ella creyera estar haciendo lo correcto; sin medir los riesgos y las consecuencias de sus acciones. Mintiéndolo durante dos meses.

—El te odia —deliberó, Ino con convicción, después de ver como la mirada perlada de Neji las asaetaba por tercera vez en lo que iba de mitin.

Sakura bramó, nuevamente.

—Ni que fuera para tanto —rezongó en un cuchicheo—. No entiendo porque actúa así, Ino.

—Claro que no —replicó Neji, tan soez como solo puede serlo un Hyuga, sorprendiendo a Sakura y compañía por la espalda—. Verme la cara durante todo este tiempo debió ser muy divertido.

Una vez que se repuso del sobresalto, Sakura respiró hondo al tiempo que la rubia rodaba los ojos como muestra de su fastidio.

—Fue extenuante —pactó ella sin corregir el hecho de que sí le hubiesen estado viendo la cara. Neji juntó las cejas—. Además, yo necesitaba ayuda, tú nunca estabas y no nos dejaste alternativa.

El reproche implícito lo agarró con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, Neji no manifestó ninguna emoción distinta al tedio que le producía verse envuelto en una situación tan desagradable. La jaló del brazo, alejándola de Ino y declaró:

—Sakura, hay cosas que jamás entenderías.

—Es lo que siempre dices —se mofó ella, sin quitar el dedo del renglón. A fin de cuentas, fue él quien insistió en que debían hacerse cargo de la niña y a la larga se había escaqueado de casi toda obligación—. Pero ¿por qué no haces la prueba? No soy estúpida, Neji… apuesto a que si me lo explicas, podré seguirte.

Neji se concentró en su expresión resentida y por primera vez desde que les tocará vivir juntos, se sintió con ganas de hablar con ella. De explicarle las razones por las cuales lo que hizo estaba mal y darle los motivos que lo mantenían tan lejos de su hogar. Porque aunque no lo hubiera manifestado más que para sí, él solo quería protegerlas.

—Algún día.

—¿Por qué no hoy?

—Es complicado.

—¿Y dudas de mi capacidad de entendimiento? —lo tanteó ella, dispuesta a obtener respuestas a como diera lugar.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que hay algunas cosas de las que prefiero no hablar.

Sakura tuvo un leve recuerdo y decidió insistir:

—A veces, las cosas hay sacarlas.

—Lo sé —admitió Neji con una sonrisa triste a punto de asomar—. Pero aún no estoy preparado.

Su sinceridad la conmovió. Neji era una persona demasiado noble como para ocultar del todo sus temores. Ciertamente, acostumbraba a ser indiferente y analítico, pero esta no era la primera vez que él se sinceraba con ella. Rehuyéndole la mirada, sugirió:

—Deberíamos dar un paseo cuando termine la reunión.

El joven se encogió de hombros, aceptando.

—Creo que va a llover —señaló, al percatarse del cielo nublado—. Pero supongo que podría llegar temprano a casa.

La expresión de Sakura se relajó.

—Neji —lo llamó cuando él estuvo a punto de irse—. Lo si-siento. No debí mentirte.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, quedándose pasmado por un instante. Y es que no era para menos: una disculpa, junto con la sonrisa compresiva de Sakura, eran dos cosas que Neji no se esperaba. Asintió y se fue a resolver una de las tantas cosas que tenía que discutir con Tsunade.

**...**

Sakura había aprendido a conocer a Neji a través de sus conversaciones con Hanabi.

Sus propios actos hablaban por sí solos, pero ella únicamente les había prestado atención durante el tiempo en el que él no estuvo en casa. Solo entonces, Sakura entendió porque Neji se había afanado tanto en crear para Natsumi una mejor oportunidad –si no la única- para que ella sí fuera feliz, para que no tuviera que verse ligada a su mal jerarquizada familia, para que no pusieran un sello en su frente cuando cumpliera los cuatro años. Solo después de escuchar de labios de la propia Hanabi las atrocidades a las que Neji se había visto expuesto, Sakura temió el alcance de la Rama Principal y compartió sus ansias por lograr con Natsumi lo que no había conseguido hacer por ninguna de sus primas. Para Neji, era una cuestión de honor y era tal su sentido de la responsabilidad, que no le importaba tener que cargar con ella en su cruzada por hacer el bien. Y eso solo reafirmaba el concepto de hombre bondadoso que Sakura tenía ahora de él.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo lo que ella hubiese logrado deducir, gracias a la invaluable ayuda de Hanabi, había cosas que no traía claras sobre él. La mujer sabía que le ocultaba algo. Sabía que ese algo le resultaba una carga muy pesada, pero que ni así lo compartiría con nadie; menos con ella que no le tenía ni pizca de confianza. De igual forma, eso no cambiaba el que Sakura quisiera ser su amiga. Quería conocerlo a través de sus ojos. Formarse una opinión propia del hombre con el que vivía por medio de su interacción. Solo que no sabía cómo.

—Suéltalo ya —suspiró Neji, quien supuestamente leía un libro, pero tras ver por el rabillo del ojo como los tres intentos de Sakura por abrir la boca se iban al caño, decidió sacarla de su suplicio.

Ella se levantó del tatami en el que jugaba con la niña y se acercó al ventanal de la estancia. Tras agradecer internamente el que fuera llover para que las gardenias del jardín –que, como siempre, ella había olvidado regar- recibieran un poco de agua, se arrellanó en la poltrona con la vista clavada en el cielo encapotado. De súbito, comentó:

—Me preguntaba el porqué no sé nada de ti, Neji.

El muchacho despegó el rostro de las páginas para mirarla.

—Sabes más de mí de lo que yo jamás llegaré a saber de ti.

—Eso es mentira —lo contradijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Cualquier aldeano podría darte un informe detallado de mi vida.

Neji asintió, haciendo el libro a un lado, definitivamente.

—De tu pasado. —apostilló en acuerdo—. De cosas que ya has hecho, pero jamás podrían decirme qué harías en una situación dada. Cómo reaccionarías bajo presión, por ejemplo.

—Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé —confesó.

Neji sonrió de lado: eso explicaba mucho. Sakura se alzó de hombros a la par que Natsumi clamaba atención. Neji fue a por ella.

—En cambio —retomó Sakura, animada, por haber conseguido un tema de su interés—, yo no conozco ni tu pasado. A parte de saber que Tenten es la mujer que amas y que por alguna razón te importa mucho Natsumi, no sé nada más.

—Soy una persona muy reservada.

—Eres un hombre muy misterioso —lo corrigió ella.

Neji arqueó una ceja a la par que se arrebujaba en el sofá, acunando a la pequeña en su regazo.

—No es misterio si no hay nada que valga la pena contar.

—Todo el mundo tiene algo que contar.

Las palabras de Sakura se le antojaron tentadoras. Hubiese querido hacerse el de la vista de gorda y no caer en el juego de la mujer, pero su curiosidad –sí, a él también lo carcomía- por develar más de ella, venció su sentido de la formalidad.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber, Sakura?

Y fue así como horas después, Neji y Sakura habían cubierto casi todos los campos de sus vidas, conversando. Habían hablado en ciento ochenta minutos más de lo que jamás hicieron a lo largo de sus vidas como conocidos; se dijeron más de lo que habían expresado durante los dos meses que llevaban viviendo juntos. Y para sorpresa de ambos, se habían dado cuenta que les gustaba lo que recién descubrían.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayan personas que pongan sus vidas en tus manos! —se burló Neji una vez que Sakura le contara el plan que Naruto, Sasuke y ella habían ideado para ver el rostro de Kakashi.

—Solo éramos unos niños —se defendió.

Neji la miró como insinuándole que esa no era una excusa válida, porque él nunca hubiese hecho algo tan estúpido amparándose en la edad. Ella entendió su comunicación sin palabras y agregó:

—Sasuke y yo tampoco estábamos de acuerdo, pero Naruto logró convencernos a ambos. Tú sabes lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser.

El muchacho asintió. De la nada, se sumergieron en un deliberado silencio.

—¿Lo amabas? —preguntó Neji, repentinamente.

Había tenido la pregunta atragantada desde que el tema salió a colación y a pesar de echar mano de todo su autocontrol, al final no pudo refrenar sus ganas de saber algo que, a los ojos de cualquiera, podía resultar obvio. Sin embargo, él tenía conocimiento pleno de como algo tan evidente, podía ser solo un espejismo. Él era un caso típico.

Sakura pareció analizar más sus sentimientos de aquel entonces que su respuesta. Finalmente, se alzó de hombros mientras alegaba:

—No lo sé. —La mirada opalina la recorrió de arriba abajo. Por alguna razón, eso la puso nerviosa—. Yo… bueno, parecía amor. No estoy muy segura.

—Sakura, nunca subestimes tus sentimientos. —La perplejidad se adueñó del rostro de la referida—. Si parecía amor; entonces lo era.

Durante un minuto largo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lo único que se dejó escuchar en la estancia fueron los balbuceos ininteligibles de Natsumi y las gotas de garua que caían sobre el cristal de la ventana.

—Hace unas horas eras la última persona que esperé escuchar decirme eso —le confesó, levemente, sonrosada.

—Si te sirve de algo, también eres la última persona a la que esperé decírselo. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que tú me intrigas, Haruno Sakura.

—Es que soy una chica muy reservada —ironizó en medio de una carcajada. Poniéndose de pie, agregó con sinceridad—. Pero no tengo tu suerte en el amor. Tú sí tendrás tu final feliz con Tenten.

A Neji se le escapó un suspiró apesadumbrado y su expresión se volvió adusta. Sus siguientes palabras parecieron escaparse de sus labios:

—Con Tenten las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

Sakura lo miró de frente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Las posibilidades de que obtuviera una respuesta se extinguieron cuando Neji negó con la cabeza, contrariado.

**...**

Los días que siguieron, la relación de ese par mutó en gran medida. La variable más significativa tenía que ver con el hecho de que Neji no había sido enviado a ninguna misión que implicará salir de la aldea. De hecho, eran muy pocas las horas que pasaba fuera de casa. Eso había afianzado los lazos entre ambos y aunque se la pasaban discutiendo por todo (mejor dicho, Sakura haciendo berrinches y él ignorándola), ahora eran lo más parecido a una familia; o al intento de una.

—¿Sakura, has notado cuánto tiempo pasas haciendo cosas que me dices que no haga? ¡Neji, no te metas en mi vida! ¡Neji, no me des órdenes! ¡Neji, no me espíes! ¡Neji, Neji!

Sakura lo divisó, ofendida. Abrió la boca con exageración y usando un tono de falsa ojeriza, amenazó:

—¡Neji, deja de remedarme!

El muchacho tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a reír.

—Lo dice quien pasa su tiempo libre tratando imitar mi "voz estreñida".

—Tu voz me parece sexi —alegó en su defensa Sakura.

Neji sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen, pero él siempre ha sido muy bueno pasando ese tipo de cosas por alto.

—¡Ya lárgate, Haruno! No quiero a Yamanaka tumbando la puerta de mi casa porque no llegaste temprano a su dichosa noche de chicas.

—¿Seguro que puedes hacerte cargo de Natsumi? ¿A qué hora le toca su medicamento?

—¡Qué te vayas! —ordenó Neji, empujando su frente para alejarla de la cuna donde dormía la niña.

—¡Eres un canalla! —renegó la pelirrosa cuando su coterráneo le cerró la puerta de la recámara en la cara.

Bajó las escaleras, todavía preguntándose si él podría cuidar de Natsumi y sus casi treinta ocho grados de calentura. Se marchó con reservas.

**...**

—No es tan malo. —Ino alzó una ceja con sospecha mientras su amiga seguía hablando—. Tiene un lado amable.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la rubia luego de dar cuenta de su botella de sake.

Estaba dudando de la verdadera identidad de Sakura. Hace unos días, su amiga no hacía otra cosa que quejarse de los exabruptos de su _odioso_ compañero de residencia y ahora hasta lo defendía cuando ella trataba de solidarizarse ¡Algo andaba mal!

—Tienes que verlo con Natsumi.

La Yamanaka cribó la situación, haciendo especial énfasis en la información que manejaba que pudiera ayudarla a dilucidar el inesperado cambio de parecer de su amiga. La miró a los ojos; táctica infalible.

—¿Te gusta? —acusó Ino a bocajarro.

Los orbes verdes se dilataron. Ino no supo si debía alegrarse por haber dado en el blanco o compadecerse por la mala suerte amorosa de su amiga.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pues tienes que ver tu cara, frentona. —La pelirrosa enrojeció—. Él te gusta.

La voz trémula y gritona de Sakura se coló en los oídos de la Yamanaka, chirriante.

—¡No sé de donde sacas eso, cerda!

—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho que te viera desnuda? —inquirió Ino, haciendo oídos sordos de los corajes de su amiga—. Me dijiste que la manera como te vio, te produjo espasmos. Yo te advertí que te había excitado, pero tú te ofendiste. Definitivamente, tienes que tener sexo.

—Eres una pervertida —rezongó con desmayo—. Neji tiene novia. Debe estar a punto de casarse.

—Yo jamás sugerí que debía ser con Neji —especificó. Tomó su bolso y puso sobre la superficie de la barra del bar una docena de profilácticos—. Kiba me parece el candidato indicado. Te gusta, aunque también lo niegues, le gustas y tú necesitas liberar endorfinas.

—Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una hembra en celo —ordenó Sakura, apartando de su vista los preservativos que Ino le había entregado—. ¿Por qué traes tantos condones?

—¿Por qué no? —Ino se encogió de hombros—. Y si no quieres hablar de tu vida sexual conmigo, entonces cuéntame cómo fue que te enamoraste de Hyuga Neji.

La pelirrosa rebatió con ímpetu:

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!

La rubia le dedicó una mirada que solo podía describirse como cáustica. Sakura se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse.

—Eso solo lo sabremos después que duermas con Kiba.

—Yo no me voy a acostar con Kiba solo para satisfacer tu morbo —le advirtió Sakura, apuntándola con el dedo, acusadoramente—. Así que deja de hacer planes sin mi consentimiento.

Ino hizo una seña de desinterés y se volvió a empinar de la botella al tiempo que su amiga abandonaba el establecimiento, evidentemente, irritada.

**...**

No podía esperarse menos de una persona como él. Después de todo, Neji siempre se caracterizó por ser un muchacho demasiado pragmático. A sus veinticuatro años, había hecho todo cuanto le tocó hacer: desde aceptar las limitaciones que le fueron impuestas hasta asumir la paternidad compartida de una hija que no planeó tener. Por eso, cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por cumplir la última voluntad de su prima muerta y por velar de la felicidad de la que le quedaba viva. Sin importar si eso atentaba contra su propia felicidad: él seguía sin darle mayor importancia a los sentimientos.

Tenten conocía al dedillo los ideales de su novio y, precisamente, a razón de eso se preocupaba tanto por el porvenir de su relación. El hecho de que Neji se estuviera alejando paulatinamente de ella, justo ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo con la pelirrosa, (mera casualidad) activó todas sus alarmas. Sin embargo, sus temores no tenían nada que ver con lo que realmente atribulaba al joven. Para ella, la responsable de la estrenada actitud taciturna de Neji, era Sakura y por eso mismo se había presentado esa noche en la residencia Uzumaki. Había ido a marcar su territorio, y aunque la susodicha en cuestión no se encontraba en casa, Tenten aprovecharía la ocasión para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Así que Sakura no pernotará aquí —comentó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Neji.

—Solo salió por un unas horas —contestó el Hyuga, acomodándose en el sillón mientras correspondía el beso de su novia—. Y no creo que pase la noche fuera. Estaba muy preocupada por Natsumi.

Tenten enarcó una ceja, elucubrando.

—Pero si la niña ya está bien.

—¿Ya sabes cómo es Sakura? Se preocupa demasiado por ella.

La kunoichi efectuó un mohín de desagrado. No era como que ella odiara a Sakura ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, el único sentimiento que la movía era el de los celos. Y es que para ser francos, no le hacía gracia que Neji tuviera a la pelirrosa en tan alta estima.

—En fin —suspiró—, aún tenemos un par de horas.

Tenten no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró en un estrépito seco. Ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando Sakura entró a la sala y los encontró como estaban: Tenten sentada sobre Neji y él abrazado a la cintura de la pelicastaña.

—Lo-lo… Lo siento —susurró la de ojos verdes con la voz temblona—. Yo no… no sabía.

Obedeciendo una orden inconsciente, pero imperiosa, Neji rompió el abrazo y se separó como pudo de Tenten. A ojos vista se notó que a la muchacha no le gustó ni cinco el actuar de su novio y por lo mismo lo fulminó con la mirada. Enseguida, se dirigió a Sakura, no sin voz avinagrada:

—Pensamos que llegarías más tarde.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a la castaña y volvió excusarse.

—Quería saber si a Natsumi ya le había bajado la fiebre.

—La niña está muy bien —intervino Neji. Sakura asintió y él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se iba—. Ya vuelvo —le dijo a Tenten para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Tenten tronó, internamente.

—En serio pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Sakura puso el vaso medio vacío sobre el mesón de la cocina y lo miró, seria.

—¡Neji, ya me disculpé!

—No lo digo por eso.

—Debiste avisarme que tenías planes —le increpó ella, batiendo su bolso, inexplicablemente molesta.

Neji se quedó callado, por lo que Sakura prosiguió:

—No tienes idea de la pena que me dio haberlos interrum…

El muchacho la vio ponerse roja, al parecer de la vergüenza, y tomó la palabra cuando se percató de que ella no tenía intenciones de continuar:

—Sakura, no sabía que Tenten iba a venir; te lo juro.

—Da lo mismo. —Se alzó de hombros—. El mal ya está hecho.

El portador del Byakugan sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho cuando sus ojos blancos se toparon con la mirada triste de Sakura. Entonces, cuando ella le pasó por un lado dispuesta a irse a su habitación, Neji no pudo reprimir el impulso y la sujetó del brazo para detenerla. Sin embargo, su gesto fue tan rústico e inesperado que hizo que la muchacha dejara caer su bolso y que en el proceso se desperdigaran, en el suelo, algunas de sus partencias personales.

—No fue mi intención… —se lamentó él, retomando su habitual educación mientras intentaba recoger las cosas. Neji perdió la sinapsis verbal por unos segundos cuando tuvo entre sus manos el paquete de profilácticos que Ino le había entregado a Sakura—. ¿Qué esto? —Por supuesto que él sabía lo que eran; su gesto se deformó en una mueca de enojo—. ¿Por qué tú tienes esto?

La respuesta murió en los labios de Sakura justo antes de salir. No obstante, en el momento que él planeaba presionar, Tenten entró a la cocina, indignada.

—¡Neji! —lo llamó, golpeando el entarimado de caoba con el pie.

—Buenas noches. —Sakura hizo una rara mueca que con toda seguridad intentó hacer pasar por una sonrisa y luego de tomar el resto de sus pertenencias se marchó.

**...**

Neji no entendió a la primera porque le había afectado tanto saber que Sakura tenía una vida sexual activa. De lo único que tenía una dolorosa certeza era que eso era algo que lo molestaba a tal punto que en esta ocasión su envidiado ingenio no fue capaz de justificar sus desordenadas reacciones. Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**He aquí mi intento de sana convivencia. Espero que les haya gustado o que simplemente no les haya parecido tan fuera de lugar :D El capítulo estaba casi listo desde hace algunos días, pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad se me hizo imposible actualizar con anterioridad. Ojalá puedan contarme que les pareció.**

**Muchas gracias a Katarina Hyuga, Strikis, yomii20, Crimela, dulcealbi, Sakuita 01, Icitzy, Isa, DinamoGirl23 y Lux Lunar, por comentar. Sus críticas son muy valiosas para mí.  
**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	4. De resacas y resfrios (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 4: De resacas y resfríos (Parte I)**

**...**

Nada habla más de lo que se siente, como aquello que no se quiere admitir. Por eso, Sakura no supo que tan en lo cierto estaba Ino, hasta que llegó a su casa y se encontró con la escena del sofá. Entonces, fue como si alguien le hubiese quitado la venda de los ojos, desvelándole una realidad que ella, febrilmente, se había negado a ver hace apenas unos minutos.

Un súbito alud de angustia le contrajo el pecho cuando se percató que Tenten tenía todo el derecho a estar con Neji de una forma en la que ella jamás podría: como su novia. No entendió porqué, pero eso le dolía y mucho. Sin embargo, trató de reponerse al embate lo más rápido y dignamente posible. No tuvo tanto éxito: terminó balbuceando una disculpa ininteligible mientras se esforzaba en dejar atrás el eco de los celos.

Al presentársele la oportunidad, huyó a la cocina en busca de sosiego. Tras un esfuerzo hercúleo, consiguió poner en orden sus sentimientos encontrados, pero en el momento que había alcanzado la calma, Neji se presentó frente a ella. Intercambiaron una serie de palabras en una discusión sinsentido y cuando ocurrió el incidente de los condones, Sakura ya estaba tan molesta que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no restregarle en la cara que planeaba usarlos en su cita con Kiba; cosa que ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese instante. Acto seguido, la presencia de Tenten en la cocina volvió a herirla, mas esta vez fue por un asunto distinto: la pelirrosa recién se daba cuenta que, de una forma retorcida, deseaba al novio de su amiga. Se sintió una vil traidora al tiempo que la culpa se instalaba en su pecho. Se esforzó, no obstante, en enmascarar su descontentó, por lo que antes de abandonar la cocina amagó una sonrisa.

Todo eso había ocurrido minutos atrás. Ahora mismo, Sakura se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto que compartía con Natsumi, luchando por meter aire en sus pulmones. Las ganas de llorar la estaban ahogando, porque con todo el peso que la moral implica, sabía que acababa de entrar en una encrucijada: tendría que elegir entre lo que era correcto o lo que deseaba. Y si quería ser honesta consigo misma tenía que asumir que, en momentos como estos, su brújula ética no solía apuntar hacia el bien, precisamente.

Su caos interior apenas empezaba.

**...**

Neji tenía la vista fija en un azulejo abovedado del techo; ya que el sueño le había rehuido durante horas. En un su afán por dormitar, apretó los ojos con fuerza, mas lo único que consiguió fue seguir dando tumbos por el futón, allanándolo. Ansiaba con todo su arrojo sacar a cierta mujer de su cabeza; sin embargo, su fútil intento no rindió frutos. Ni siquiera la discusión apoteósica que tuvo con Tenten, segundos después de que Sakura les devolviera la privacidad, sirvió de distracción para obnubilar la efigie de tez nívea y cabello rosa que revoloteaba, sin tregua, en su mente. Maldijo internamente su falta de convicción al tiempo que se debatía entre usar su Byakugan para averiguar que tanto hacía Sakura en la habitación contigua o tomar sus cosas y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos; ahora que todavía estaba a tiempo.

En esa quiniela, lo sorprendió el alba; por tal razón, Neji no fue consciente de su último bostezo. Su cabeza se deslizó, laxa, sobre la almohada y la respiración se le acompasó cuando el agotamiento hizo su parte, ocasionando que cayera rendido. Ya en el mundo onírico, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Pese a que no dio la voz de "siga", el muchacho percibió claramente como alguien corría la puerta y entraba a la recámara. Basculó el rostro, cansado y se sobresaltó al sentir como se hundía la orilla del futón. Entonces, Neji abrió los ojos y todo fue reemplazado por las líneas del rostro de Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, aturdido, medio incorporándose de la cama con dificultad.

Ella no respondió; sus orbes jades rutilaron mientras lo miraban concienzudamente. Por una milésima de segundo, Neji la confundió con una aparición etérea. De cierta forma, lo era.

—¿Sakura? —La instó con la mirada al tiempo que su cercanía le ponía el corazón a galope—. ¿Sucede algo?

La kunoichi negó sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego añadió con simpleza:

—Necesitaba verte.

_¿Verme?,_ pensó él, esbozando, maquinalmente, una sonrisa torcida durante un segundo a la par que su presión arterial aumentaba.

La mujer volvió a quedarse en silencio y antes de darle tiempo a Neji de hablar, se acomodó en el futón, a su lado. Impulsado por una fuerza invisible, el ninja la tomó del rostro y con la yema de los dedos le acarició las mejillas tersas, donde ya empezaba a cuajarse el rubor. Ella no se quedó quieta; tras permanecer un minuto en esa posición, se movió hasta flexionar una pierna y ponerla alrededor de la cadera del chico. A continuación, hundió las manos en la cabellera castaña y, sin más preámbulo, lo besó en la boca. El contacto se le antojó irreal; sin embargo, removió algo en el interior del Hyuga que, ni corto ni perezoso, la rodeó con los brazos, aprisionándola a su torso. Enseguida, los labios de la kunoichi rodaron por el cuello de él, provocando que una oleada de pasión lo envolviera entero. Neji habría deseado gemir de placer, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondieron al estímulo, así que se limitó a disfrutar en silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por el ruido de unos nudillos que se azotaron contra su puerta, vehementes.

—¡Neji! —Oyó que lo llamaban, a lo lejos. El reconocimiento de la voz femenina fue lo que logró solazarlo de la profunda ensoñación en la que se había sumergido—. ¡Neji, despierta!

_¿Sakura? _

La pregunta la formuló, todavía, desde la inconsciencia. Estaba aturdido; tanto, que apenas podía hilvanar las ideas con claridad. No obstante, el tono cantarín de la pelirrosa, esclareció parte de sus dudas.

—¡Lee vino a buscarte! —gritó ella, desde el otro lado del umbral.

Neji abrió sus violáceos ojos, abruptamente y, bajo un aguacero de sudor, corroboró con ostensible pesar que únicamente él se encontraba en la cama. Se frotó el puente de la nariz en señal de molestia cuando entendió que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, hacía parte de una mera ilusión; producto de una felonía de sus deseos reprimidos. La abultada erección –bastante visible en su entrepierna- era la más tangible prueba de ello.

Su batalla emocional acababa de dar inicio.

**...**

En la pequeña cocina la tensión era tal que hasta podía cercenarse con un kunai. Los suspiros de Sakura eran casi inaudibles, mientras que Neji y Lee solo se hablaban con gestos de vez en cuando.

Había, sin duda, un silencio cargado de significado en la habitación.

Los escasos monosílabos que se vieron obligados a intercambiar Sakura y Neji, minutos atrás, estaban lastrados de un resquemor recién descubierto por ambos. La kunoichi había tomado una decisión anoche y aunque la misma le resultaba especialmente ardua, no retrocedería ni un milímetro a la promesa que, entre llanto, se hizo: ella no se interpondría entre Tenten y Neji ¡Por Kami-sama que no lo haría! Y ya había ideado (sin tomar en cuenta las intenciones del Hyuga) un artilugio para hacer cumplir aquello.

Rock Lee, por su parte, observaba la escena con cautela, sumido en un mutismo, casi, anormal en alguien tan locuaz como él. Y es que, aun cuando el pelinegro siempre estuvo al tanto de la tirria que rodeaba la relación de ese par, jamás se imaginó que dicha animadversión se agravaría ahora que estaban conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. De hecho, Lee casi hubiese podido apostar que ellos limarían asperezas una vez que se dieran la oportunidad de tratarse.

Sin saberlo, sus augurios no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Cuando Sakura se terminó su emparedado de jamón, lavó los utensilios de los que había hecho uso y se marchó a la estancia para darle su biberón a Natsumi que esperaba en el corral. Neji, que llevaba más de media hora simulando comer una ración de atol de avena, la siguió con la mirada, atraído por el color impoluto de su uniforme.

Ese hecho no pasó inadvertido a los grandes ojos de su ex compañero de equipo.

—¿Entonces quedamos así? —inquirió Lee, tratando de recuperar la atención de Neji a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa—. Paso por ti mañana temprano para que revisemos los últimos informes del caso.

El ninja asintió sin muchas ganas. Como era su costumbre, Lee se esmeró por levantarle el ánimo:

—¡No decaigas, hombre! Ya verás cómo esta vez las pesquisas si darán resultados.

Neji se encogió de hombros, mohíno. Luego volcó todo su interés en la cazuela de avena. Sabiéndose ignorado, el experto en Taijutsu abandonó la cocina y fue a despedirse de Sakura. Cuando llegó a la sala no pudo evitar conmoverse con la acción que se llevaba a cabo: ante la atenta y opalina mirada de Natsumi, Sakura tarareaba una canción de cuna para calmar a la pequeña que gimoteaba.

—Siempre supe que serías una excelente madre, mi bella flor.

La lúcida dentadura de Lee resplandeció y su gesto se ensanchó cuando las mejillas de Sakura se estiraron en un guiño travieso. Casi de inmediato, la mirada de ella divagó por las paredes del vestíbulo hasta enfocar el retrato en el que Naruto y Hinata posaban, orgullosos, con su hija por primera vez.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —dijo la pelirrosa con deje tristón—. Sin embargo, estoy muy lejos de ser tan buena como ella.

El pelinegro también miró la foto.

—Solo digo que te esfuerzas mucho. —Su tono sonó zalamero—; no haces más que trabajar en el hospital y cuidar de Natsumi. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo divertirte.

—Tienes razón, pero ya estoy haciendo algo al respecto. —Ante el silencio incitador de Lee, Sakura aclaró—. Esta noche tengo una cita con Kiba.

En realidad, ella aún no le había confirmado al susodicho que aceptaba su invitación a comer. Sin embargo, estaba segura que en cuanto se lo notificara, Kiba no pondría objeción. Su plan era infalible; o eso era lo que creía.

—¡Eso suena genial! —Neji suspiró con pesadez, antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargar su cuerpo en la pared—. Pero esta noche debes hacerte cargo de la niña. —Adelantándose a las potenciales réplicas de la kunoichi, apostilló—. Lee y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer a esa hora.

Sakura frunció el ceño, recelosa.

—Pensé que sus planes eran para mañana.

Otro que pensaba lo mismo era Rock Lee. Por eso, el del spandex verde no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente cuando escuchó la improvisada explicación de Neji:

—A Lee le surgió una eventualidad y saldrá de misión al amanecer, por eso debemos hacerlo esta noche.

—¡Qué casualidad! —La ninja médico entornó los ojos con suspicacia. Era como si en su egoísmo, Neji no quisiera que ella lograra desembarazarse de esa insana atracción que sentía por él. De todos modos, Sakura no daría su brazo a torcer—. Pues hay que encontrar otra solución; yo no voy cambiar mi cita.

—¿Quieres apostar? —La retó el Hyuga, arrogantemente.

**...**

—Te advertí que debías cuidarte —la amonestó Shizune, luego de cotejar los resultados de los exámenes que le había practicado a la pelirrosa hace unas horas cuando, de la nada, empezó a sentirse mal—. Tienes la hemoglobina por los suelos y ni hablemos de las plaquetas. — Sakura se alzó de hombros y sin decir nada continuó pasando revista por las habitaciones; la pelinegra vociferó en el mismo tono regañón que la madre de la Haruno solía usar—. ¡Debes tomar una licencia! ¡No puedes seguir forzándote tanto!

La sola idea de tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario en casa con Neji, la turbó.

—¡Qué licencia ni que ocho cuartos! —desestimó en el acto—. Te dije que pasé una mala noche, es todo.

—Al menos, deja que te ponga una solución salina; de ese modo podremos evitar un posible resfriado.

Sakura se detuvo en el pasillo y negó con la cabeza, rotunda.

—¡Frentona! —la interpelada alzó la vista y por encima del hombro de Shizune, vio la guedeja rubia de su amiga—. Te buscan en la emergencia.

—¿Quién? —Quiso saber al tiempo que verificaba la hora en el reloj del corredor: aunque faltaban unos minutos para que terminara su turno, era muy temprano para que Kiba hubiera ido a recogerla.

Ino la miró con aire socarrón.

—Hyuga Neji.

La expresión de Sakura se tornó desvaída. Sin embargo, decidió enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas, porque sabía que había dejado un asunto pendiente con él y, por lo visto, Neji no pensaba dejarlo correr. Cuando llegó a la Sala de Emergencias, encontró al muchacho con Natsumi envuelta en un overol de cama, a cuestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí y con la niña?

Neji, que no estaba en uno de sus mejores días, aprovechó para echarle en cara:

—¿Dónde más iba a dejarla si tu no contrataste una niñera real?

Sakura torció el gesto con desidia. Consideraba increíble que, a estas alturas del partido, Neji pusiera ese tema en la palestra cuando él mismo se había esforzado en dejar atrás toda esa cuestión del engaño.

—Hanabi es tan real como tú y como yo —salmodió ella con profundo sarcasmo—. Y te recuerdo que, aunque fui yo la que la contrató, fuiste tú el que la despidió.

Él se abstuvo de sacar a colación sus razones y dejando de lado el tema, comentó:

—No vine por eso. Creo que Natsumi se siente mal.

Con premura, Sakura se acercó a ellos y tras cerciorarse de la veracidad de lo expuesto por Neji, tomó a la niña en sus brazos, que por el vaivén abrió sus pequeños ojos cárdenos en un quejido. Inmediatamente, se la llevó a un cubículo para esculcarla mejor. El muchacho las siguió.

—¿Desde cuándo está así? —interrogó la kunoichi mientras tendía a la criatura en una camilla para infantes y empezaba a examinarla.

Neji le contó todo con lujos y detalles:

—Hace una hora empezó a llorar sin causa aparente, traté de calmarla pero nada dio resultado. Veinte minutos después estaba ardiendo en fiebre; le di del mismo medicamento de ayer, y como pasó media hora sin que le hubiese hecho efecto, decidí traerla.

Sakura asintió en aprobación. Un respiró de alivió se le escapó cuando dio con la causa.

—No sé como no lo noté antes —sonrió—. Le está saliendo su primer diente.

De pie a su lado, Neji hizo un mohín de incomprensión. Formuló la pregunta solo para asegurarse de haber entendido bien:

—¿Por eso tiene fiebre?

—Sí —reafirmó ella, cargando a la niña—. No hay de qué preocuparse; con los cuidados necesarios, estará bien en unos días.

El Hyuga meneó la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —le propuso, luego de ver la hora en el reloj de la emergencia. Sakura entregaba la guardia en cinco minutos.

—No hace falta.

—No me molesta hacerlo —insistió él, sonriéndole como muy pocas veces lo había hecho—. Además, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, claudicando.

**...**

Lo de la apuesta no había sido a pitorreo. Cuando Neji la desafió esta mañana, lo había hecho seguro de que no permitiría que, bajo ningún concepto, ella se fuera con otro tipo delante de sus narices. Sin embargo, Sakura no le creyó hasta que él sacó un tablero de shogi para que de ese modo pudieran decidir, sin que interviniera el azar, quién cuidaría de Natsumi esa noche.

—Siempre te la pasas retándome —musitó Neji con calma mientras se sentaba en la esterilla—; esta vez, es mi turno.

Sakura lo increpó con la mirada. Esa no era una competencia justa: Neji, fácilmente, podía calificarse como un estratega de primera categoría. Sus capacidades tácticas solo tenían parangón con las de Nara Shikamaru y eso, tratándose del ninja más inteligente del país del fuego, era mucho decir.

—Eres un tramposo —lo acusó ella mientras Neji disponía las piezas sobre el tablón—. ¿Sabes que no soy muy analítica?

Nada podía acercarse más a la realidad. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y con otras tantas destrezas que la convertían en una kunoichi de alto rango. Ser calmada o metódica, sin embargo, jamás estuvo dentro de sus cualidades obvias. Su temperamento tozudo no dejaba cabida para nada que no fuera la improvisación y, precisamente, con esa personalidad voluble era con la que contaba Neji para hacerse con el triunfo. Este era un juego que no podía darse el lujo de perder, por eso mismo había pasado toda la tarde fraguando la mejor manera de que Sakura no tuviera oportunidad de salir victoriosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se hizo el desentendido—. ¿Acaso no fuiste la única gennin en contestar correctamente la primera prueba de los Exámenes Chunin?

Sakura enarcó una ceja, medio escéptica.

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

La kunoichi puso especial atención a su respuesta; ya que lo único que se le antojaba posible para que Neji estuviera al tanto de información tan confidencial, es que hubiese estado husmeando en su expediente. Él, por su parte, se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras que, con toda la simpleza del mundo, replicaba:

—Me lo contó un aldeano.

Ella lo miró, sonreída. La rabia que había sentido cuando Neji amenazó con echar su plan abajo había amainado hasta casi desaparecer. Antes era más fácil que respirar, pero ahora enojarse con él (al menos, por mucho tiempo) resultaba una labor llanamente imposible. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo en el momento que recordó que Hyuga Neji estaba comprometido con otra mujer; una que lo amaba en demasía. Una que, pese a todo, consideraba su amiga. Una que sufriría si ella se empecinaba en acallar la voz de su conciencia y se permitía darle rienda suelta a sus avideces impúdicas.

De repente, Sakura se halló preguntándose qué haría si existiera, por remota que fuera, una posibilidad de tener una relación (más allá de sus compromisos legales) con él. La respuesta llegó a su mente sin esfuerzo: ella no desperdiciaría la ocasión.

Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron, sin ningún decoro, al muchacho frente a ella al mismo tiempo que se convencía de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. La kunoichi estaba segura que Neji solo la veía como la cruz que le impusieron para poder salvar a su sobrina. Solo eso. Sus hombros se convulsionaron, acusando aquella súbita descarga de dolor a la par que, inconscientemente, deseaba que Neji pudiera verla con otros ojos.

El ninja notó cierta aprensión por el rabillo del ojo; sin embargo, le atribuyó su malestar a los nervios de saberse derrotada. Tras una corta, pero profunda pausa, preguntó:

—¿Conoces las reglas, verdad?

Sakura volvió a mirarlo, deteniéndose en los labios carnosos y antes de conseguir responder, Neji le dijo, didáctico:

—La partida se termina tras el jaque mate al rey adversario.

—Lo sé.

Por no echarle más leña al fuego, Neji pasó por alto el tono cortante de su respuesta y se dispuso a hacer el primer movimiento. Transcurridos cuarenta y cinco minutos, la pelirrosa estaba con el agua hasta el cuello. Meneando la cabeza con vehemencia, Sakura silenció una andanada de improperios, arrepentida por no haber puesto más atención cuando Shikamaru y Kakashi se batían en sus eternas y _aburridas_ partidas de shogi. De haberlo hecho, sus probabilidades de conseguir una victoria no serían de diez contra uno. Y es que Neji se había encargado de desmantelar todas y cada unas de sus estratagemas, acorralándola. Ahora mismo estaba en una situación crítica: a punto de perder una pieza indispensable.

Pero tal y como había predicho Neji, ella era una improvisadora experta; así que, a sabiendas de que no podría vencerlo jugando al mismo juego, optó por hacer trizas el arma más letal de su contendor: la concentración.

—Ya sé lo que planeas —suspiró con inflexión queda—. Esta es la misma jugada que usó Shikamaru para vencer a Sai.

Neji estaba tan ensimismado en la partida, que lo único que le faltaba era levitar. Por eso, cuando la voz de Sakura vedó el rumbo de sus pensamientos, obcecándolo, él resopló y arrugó la nariz; signo inequívoco de su disgusto. Ella solo atinó a regodearse mientras proseguía:

—No niego que sea una buena estrategia, pero puede resultar contraproducente.

—Sakura —advirtió, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Qué? —Ella lo encaró en un acto de sedición—. ¿Acaso había una regla que impedía hablar?

Neji le devolvió el gesto, observándola con obviedad.

—Está implícito; este es un juego de alta concentración.

—Por eso es tan aburrido —determinó la pelirrosa, categórica—. Deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas.

—Después.

Sakura guardó silencio ante la orden camuflada de sugerencia. Su ardid estaba dando resultados, pero si quería desquebrajar la impavidez de Neji, tenía que ser más ingeniosa.

—Tu Caballo quiere capturar a mi Dragón —elucubró en voz alta—. Si eso pasa mi Lancero puede hacerse de tu Caballo, pero…

—¡Mueve la maldita pieza! —exigió Neji con un deje de frustración calando en su tono—. Y no es necesario que recites tus cavilaciones en voz alta.

—Eso me ayuda a pensar mejor —adujo, defendiéndose mientras movía la pieza—. Tu turno.

Acto seguido, Neji ejecutó el movimiento que ella había anunciado hace unos momentos. Las reacciones se contrastaron: Sakura rió, abiertamente, a la par que los labios de su contrincante se retraían hasta formar una línea pálida y fina al darse cuenta de su craso error. Los ojos perlas fulminaron a Sakura, mas su arrebato de enojo se fue al traste cuando observó la mirada iluminada de la kunoichi. Entonces, el Hyuga sopesó, por lo menos durante un instante, la idea de dejarla ganar; solo hasta que recordó lo que eso suponía.

Permanecieron callados por varios minutos. A Neji le costó, pero logró sobreponerse a la mala e inducida jugada y otra vez tenía la delantera.

—¡Neji! —lo llamó Sakura de rebato, reanudando su plan de sacarlo de sus casillas—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño erótico?

El muchacho tosió, sorprendido; no tanto de que ella tuviera la desfachatez de preguntarle, a la ligera, algo tan íntimo, como por lo certero de sus indagaciones. De inmediato, la escena donde Sakura lo besaba mientras se arrebujaban en su futón, se reprodujo en su mente, haciéndolo perder los estribos. Neji sacudió la cabeza como temiendo que ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—¡Está bien! —escupió, irritado al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Yo atenderé a Natsumi; tú puedes largarte a tu dichosa cita.

Sakura enmudeció. Durante un minuto largo no logró emitir ningún sonido, salvo el de su respiración agitada. Ella había visto a Neji molesto muchas veces (más de las que hubiera querido), pero ahora mismo era incapaz de interpretar la nota de desazón de sus ojos. Sin embargo, como ella era de naturaleza impertinente, no pudo evitar torturarlo con su derrota:

—¡Perdiste!

El ojiperla la observó de hito en hito mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Claro que no.

—¡Neji, perdiste! —insistió ella, incorporándose.

—No lo hice; solo cedí —le aclaró, ya calmado.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y, por tercera vez, dijo con un tono no exento de ironía:

—Per-dis-te.

—Sakura, no es lo mismo perder que ceder. —repuso, intentando convencerla.

Solo que ni él mismo se tragaba esa absurda explicación. Neji acababa de aprender una significativa lección: no importa lo brillante que seas ni cuanto trates de asegurar tu victoria; si juegas por necesidad, perderás por obligación.

**...**

El vestido de Sakura estaba confeccionado en chifón, por eso ondeaba cada que la brisa se le colaba por las enaguas. Kiba observaba, divertido, como ella trataba de mantener la falda en su sitio y así impedir que él, junto con media población de Konoha, conociera el color de sus braguitas.

Obviando el inconveniente climático, Sakura se veía hermosa. Estaba acicalada en un vestido blanco con pequeños círculos negros; unas zapatillas de tacón color pardo, mientras que el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño del que se escapaban dos mechones rosas, que enmarcaban el largo de su rostro. Como todo maquillaje, sus labios resaltaban en un tono frambuesa.

Arreglada de esa forma, distaba mucho de la kunoichi con aspecto desaliñado que acostumbraba a merodear por la Villa. Parecía una aldeana normal, pero no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Así lo notó Kiba cuando, al entrar al restaurante, Sakura suspiró con amargura mientras sus ojos, dilatados, captaban todo como si se tratara de un sitio estrafalario.

—¿No te gusta el restaurante? —preguntó el muchacho con desaliento.

Sakura se sobresaltó en su sitio. Buscó la mirada de Kiba y, siendo sincera, contestó:

—No es eso; es solo que hay muchas personas.

Durante los últimos tres años, Sakura se había enfrascado de lleno en sus labores como kunoichi al servicio de Konoha. Cuando no estaba en alguna misión, estaba en el hospital, por lo que toda su recreación se resumía en sus salidas con Ino y las veladas que, antes de que fallecieran, compartía con Naruto y Hinata. Por eso la abrumaba tanto el jolgorio. Había olvidado cómo se comportaba la gente común y corriente. No recordaba que era así como actuaban las personas felices. Las que no tenían ningún tipo de secuelas.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Sakura titubeó.

—No; mejor busquemos una mesa para sentarnos.

**...**

A pesar de su estado, cada paso de Neji era dado con una inconmensurable determinación. Su mente, sin embargo, seguía envuelta en una bruma de pensamientos contradictorios, por lo que, a medida que avanzaba por la calzada, los recuerdos de la conversación que acababa de sostener con Lee no dejaban de repetirse, una y otra vez, en su cabeza, enfatizando la parte donde él asumía, de una vez por todas, que lo que sentía por Sakura iba más allá del sentido de pertenencia…

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tanto te molesta? —Los ojos grandes de Lee lo divisaron, atentos.

—Que la madre de mi hija se acueste con otro —respondió Neji, prácticamente, sin analizar sus propias palabras.

Sí. Eso era lo que lo enfurecía. Desde que Sakura salió de la casa debidamente arreglada para su cita, a Neji se le formó un nudo en la garganta, que hacía de respirar una proeza. Fue entonces cuando entendió que ella era algo más que la mujer con la que compartía la custodia de su sobrina. De lo contrario, no tendría porque sentir tanto miedo de que alguien más se interpusiera en esa extraña, pero cercana relación que había forjado con ella, a partir del día que se mostraron ante el otro tal y como eran. Ese día había entendido muchas cosas y descubierto tantas otras. Supo que, en su fragilidad, Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte, que había luchado por su supervivencia con uñas y dientes, mas en el camino había perdido partes indispensables de ella.

Desde entonces, surgió en él una necesidad estólida por protegerla, por ayudarla a sanar sus heridas; sobre todo aquellas que eran invisible a los ojos. Fue, precisamente, gracias a su calidad de hombre protector que Neji no pudo darse cuenta antes de que sus deseos por resguardarla no eran de la misma índole que el que sentía por sus primas.

—Neji, Sakura no es la mamá de nadie. —Trató de hacerle entender Lee.

El ojiperla hizo a un lado su bebida para encararlo con hosquedad:

—¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Ella y yo vivimos juntos. Cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan, es imposible evitar otras.

—¿Otras cómo cuáles? —exigió saber su ex compañero.

Como enamorarse de la última mujer por la que debía sentir algo.

Eso era lo que había pasado y por esa misma razón, estaba a punto de cometer uno de los pocos actos irreflexivos de su vida. Definitivamente, los celos no eran buenos consejeros.

Neji apretó el paso cuando la fachada del establecimiento se alzó delante de sus ojos. Cruzó la calle, casi, trastabillando y sin prestar atención a la bienvenida del anfitrión, entró al restaurante. De inmediato, logró vislumbrarlos sentados en una mesa. A esa distancia, pudo ver que sonreían, por lo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a donde se desarrollaba la escena. Una vez ahí, sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez a la mano de Kiba, que reposaba sobre la de Sakura; entonces, sus labios se torcieron emitiendo un gruñido.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella pareció congelarse al advertir la presencia del recién llegado. Kiba, en cambio, se irguió sobre sus hombros cuando percibió la reacción de Neji. Curvó la boca en un reflejo de la expresión amenazante del otro.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó el Hyuga; ella notó la variación en su voz—. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Durante el tiempo que le llevó sobreponerse de la sorpresa, Sakura no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, le sonsacó:

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde dejaste a Natsumi?

Neji sacudió la cabeza, haciendo serpentear su cabello mientras escogía que pregunta responder. Se declinó por la primera:

—Acabo de decírtelo; vine para que hablemos.

—¿No podías esperar a que llegara? —susurró ella mientras bebía de su vaso de agua, esperando con eso calmarse.

—No.

Inuzuka Kiba escuchaba la conversación en silencio, pero su entrecejo, ligeramente, torcido era la señal más evidente de su molestia.

—Estoy en una cita y tú estás borracho.

—Yo no estoy ebrio —se defendió Neji, traspasándola con su mirada opalina—; a lo sumo me tomé un par de tragos. —Sus excusas eran en vano, porque Sakura ya estaba furiosa—. Y tu cita acaba de terminar —sentenció con la naturalidad de quien ha nacido para ordenar.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tanto Sakura como Kiba se levantaron de sus asientos como expelidos por un resorte.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Hyuga? —bramó Kiba, salvando las distancias entre ambos.

Éste, allí presente, no dijo nada. Se volvió sobre sus talones y mirando a la kunoichi, dijo con desparpajo:

—Sakura, este es un asunto entre tú y yo; así que no voy a consentir que nadie más se meta.

**...**

En la estancia, Hanabi –quien, para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, había sido recontratada por su primo- no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Las injurias de Sakura, no obstante, hacían eco por toda la planta alta de la residencia Uzumaki. En su borrachera, Neji solo atinaba a reírse. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió que era lo que tanto divertía a Naruto cuando la hacía enojar: era una cuestión de adrenalina.

Estaban en la casa hace alrededor de quince minutos y desde entonces, ella no había cesado de insultarlo por haber arruinado su velada. Y es que, aunque Sakura nunca ha sido del tipo de personas que se deja llevar por apetencias ajenas, luego de que la discusión entre Neji y Kiba mostrara visos de convertirse en algo más grave, a la kunoichi no lo quedó de otra que intervenir. Solo logró calmar los ánimos aceptando irse con Neji y prometiéndole al Inuzuka que tendrían una segunda cita.

—¡Deja de reírte! —le advirtió al tiempo que un aura asesina la envolvía—. Y métete a bañar para ver si recuperas la compostura de una maldita vez.

El muchacho contrajo el pecho, procurando reprimir otra carcajada.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

Por más que trató, a Neji no le alcanzó el sentido común para evitar formular la pregunta. Ante su frescura, Sakura notó una ola de calor avanzarle desde la nuca hasta las mejillas de una forma terriblemente obvia; así que, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, volvió a lanzar una retahíla de imprecaciones a la par que él entraba a la ducha.

Cuando ella se disponía a hacer lo mismo, escuchó un estruendo proveniente del lavado. Corrió hacia allá, asustada. Como la puerta del baño estaba abierta, no tuvo necesidad de tocar ni preguntar, porque ahí, frente a ella, estaba Neji tirado en el suelo de la ducha, casi, desmayado mientras el agua caía sobre él. Para su alivio, Sakura pudo comprobar que se encontraba bien. En el momento que fue ayudarlo a levantarse, Neji dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y la arrinconó contra el alicatado, emparamándole el vestido de chifón.

—Neji, debes bañarte.

—Eso estamos haciendo.

Sakura ahogó un grito cuando sintió el agua fría mojarle el rostro. Luego lo empujó, como pudo y, antes de salir de la ducha, decretó, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un crío de seis años:

—¡Tienes que quitarte la ropa!

—¿Esa es una orden o una insinuación? —preguntó el interpelado con una sonrisa, arrebatadoramente, sexi mientras se deshacía de la camisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos; Neji le dedicó una mirada que ni el tiempo sería capaz de desvanecer. Entonces, el cerebro de Sakura dio uno de esos saltos en la compresión de los hechos y su intuición se despertó de súbito: ¡Neji estaba flirteando con ella! Peor; él había hecho todo lo que hizo, porque, de alguna forma, estaba interesado en ella. Sakura dejó de respirar cuando sintió el aliento masculino barrerle las mejillas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero él la había tomado de la cintura y, ahora mismo, la tenía otra vez contra la pared.

—Suéltame —ordenó en un susurro agónico.

Hubo una vacilación por parte de Neji; sin embargo, su brazo no se movió de lugar. Sakura se retorció, intentando sacudirse de su agarre, por lo que él la cogió de la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella sin ganas—. Por favor, déjame ir.

Sabía lo que pasaría si no salía de ahí, inmediatamente, y aunque la pelirrosa había rogado porque ese momento se propiciara; no era lo mismo llamar al demonio que verlo llegar.

—No lo haré —dijo Neji, desdeñando su petición con brusquedad. Se hizo otra pausa, pero él no aflojó la presa en torno a su mano—. No quiero hacerlo.

La mujer expidió un suspiró entrecortado, escorando a irregular, al ver como el pálido rostro de Neji se acercaba al suyo. No hubo duda esta vez. Sus brazos la rodearon y atrayéndola con fuerza, la estrechó contra su pecho desnudo. Acto seguido, los labios de Neji presionaron los de ella en un beso intenso.

Las reacciones de Sakura fueron contradictorias. Primero, su deseo se reveló sin su consentimiento, por lo que, ávida por los labios de Neji, profundizó el beso al tiempo que una horda de mariposas se abría paso en su estómago, ofuscándola. Enseguida, enredó los dedos, de una de sus manos, en el húmedo cabello castaño mientras que la otra rodaba por la fornida espalda del muchacho; en el recorrido, Sakura pudo palpar las cicatrices, que las estacas de madera del Diez Colas le habían dejado cuando, haciendo a un lado su propia supervivencia, él había decidido sacrificarse por Hinata y Naruto. Eso fue lo que trajo a su mente el recuerdo de la mujer que lo ayudó a sanar esas heridas. Así, pues, cuando tuvo plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, rompió el contacto, abruptamente, cual posesa.

—Tú tienes novia —gorjeó ella, y su voz se quebró al pronunciar esa última palabra.

Neji la oteó sin poder dar crédito a que ella hubiese tenido la voluntad para estropear un momento como ese. Él había tratado de evadirlo. Recurriendo a su estudiado aplomo, había aislado cualquier pensamiento donde surgiera la idea, mas intuía (y su intuición no podía equivocarse) que Sakura había anhelado ese beso tanto como él.

—Sakura… Tenten y yo… bueno, ella y yo nos peleamos. —Sus palabras se desvanecieron, haciéndolo parecer inseguro.

Por un segundo, la mirada indignada de Sakura lo asaetó. Ese era un golpe que su maltrecha valía no podría soportar. Ella habría aceptado cualquier otra explicación; la que fuera, menos que la había besado por despecho. Herida en su amor propio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que sorber por la nariz para disimular el sollozo. Decidida a irse, se separó de él, evitando el contacto visual, pero las manos de Neji la tomaron de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo. Tras un segundo de silencio, en el que la tensión empezó a espesar la atmósfera, él intentó besarla de nuevo. No obstante, la mano delgada de Sakura se lo impidió cuando se estrelló contra su cara.

—¡Yo no seré tu parche de nicotina, Neji! —siseó para que él no pudiera percibir la dolencia de su tono.

Esa cachetada fue más efectiva que la ducha de agua fría. Después de que Sakura abandonara el baño, Neji empezó a presentar los síntomas de la resaca. Aunque su malestar, iba más allá de lo físico.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Hola :) espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Personalmente, me gustó como quedó el capítulo; sin embargo, sé que ha estado algo largo. De hecho lo era más y, como pudieron darse cuenta, me tocó dividirlo en dos partes. Aunque la otra parte ya está bastante avanzada, por compromisos laborales, me tardaré algo en actualizar. **

**En fin, paso a agradecer a Crimela, MichelleLeeHan, Katarina Hyuga, katha4792, DinamoGirl23, Sakuita 01, Isa, dulcealbi y sakkuharuu. De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo; ojalá me puedan contar que les pareció este capi.**

**¡Feliz existencia!**


	5. De resacas y resfríos (Parter II)

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 5: De resacas y resfríos (Parte II)**

**...**

—¡Neji! —vociferó Hyuga Hanabi con voz de urgencia, desde la planta baja—. ¡Apresúrate, por favor!

Impaciente, ella se instaló al pie de la escalinata, cerca de donde dormía la Señora Shijimi, para esperarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el muchacho se presentó en la sala, aparentemente sobrio, secándose el pelo con una toalla, sin prever, si quiera, lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño; más que por el fortísimo dolor de cabeza, por la expresión atribulada de su prima.

—Eso quiero saber yo —declaró la kunoichi, en cuyos ojos perlas se percibía una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud—. ¿Por qué Sakura se fue de la casa llorando y con el vestido todo mojado?

Al fijarse en la guedeja húmeda de su primo, su gesto se curvó, sagaz; no se le hizo difícil sacar sus propias y acertadas conclusiones. Neji arrugó aún más el ceño en respuesta; tal acto le recordó que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —Echó un vistazo por la ventana y cuando sus ojos se toparon con un cielo plomizo, que a ratos era atravesado por una ráfaga de luz parpadeante, se preocupó por ella—. ¿Con este clima?

Hanabi asintió, acuciosa. No estaba para dar respuestas, sino para recibirlas. Además, Sakura era una kunoichi no una niña: ella sabía lo que hacía cuando decidió irse bajo el preludio de una tormenta. Así que con toda la pose de una Hyuga heredera al liderazgo de su clan, exigió saber:

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Porqué supones que yo le hice algo?

Ella volvió a resoplar. Odiaba que le contestaran una pregunta con otra; sin embargo, sabía que Neji soportaba todavía menos, ser interrogado como si fuera un vil maleante.

—Sé fue llorando —dijo a manera de explicación.

Neji no respondió. En su lugar, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron, haciendo visible el mapa circulatorio de esa área de su rostro, cuando activó su Byakugan. No le llevó ni un minuto dar con Sakura: estaba sobre un tejado, a tres cuadras de la residencia Uzumaki y, por el camino que había emprendido, era obvio que se dirigía a la floristería Yamanaka.

—¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Neji, oteando a su prima de soslayo mientras tomaba una cazadora impermeable del perchero para ir a buscarla.

Imitando la animosidad de Sakura, la joven Hyuga dio cuenta de los comentarios hechos por la pelirrosa:

—Que se iba, porque ya no lo soportaba más y no quería volver a verte. ¡Nunca!

Neji ocultó, magistralmente, una mueca de dolor al tiempo que su mano caía exangüe a su costado y junto con esta, la prenda. Hanabi recogió la cazadora del piso con la vista clavada en él, intentando así, descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su primo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Volvió a la carga.

Llevado por esa pregunta, la ira se apoderó de la mirada de Neji; sin embargo, él permaneció en un tétrico y premeditado silencio. Hanabi siguió insistiendo:

—¿Neji, qué pasó allá arriba?

—Nada —mintió él, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar.

Jamás debió haber besado a Sakura. No interesaba cuánto lo hubiera deseado ni que tan apetecibles le hubiesen parecido sus labios en ese momento; él debió haber obedecido a su raciocinio. A esa voz lógica que le gritaba que debía alejarse de ella; que debía ponerse a salvo. Y es que, con todo, si había algo que Neji sabía a ciencia cierta (al menos desde que descubrió su atracción por Sakura) es que ella era una batalla que iba perder. Tratar de ignorar lo que la kunoichi provocaba en él, era el equivalente a nadar contracorriente.

Hanabi, como era de esperarse, no le creyó. Arqueó una ceja y bufó molesta.

—No soy estúpida, Neji. —La mirada opalina lo contempló sin titubeos—. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie y no te lo digo para que me cuentes tus problemas; yo también te conozco. Pero tienes que hablarlo con alguien, con quien sea y tiene que ser pronto. —Él pareció recriminarle algo, pero Hanabi no se amilanó ante el rictus deforme de su mayor—. Tú y Sakura deben resolver lo que sea que esté mal entre ustedes. La suerte de Natsumi está de por medio.

Aunque era excluida de forma deliberada, ella conocía de corrido todos los amaños que se urdían en el seno de la mansión Hyuga. Sabía que el Consejo tenía toda su fe puesta en la incompatibilidad de Neji y Sakura. Por eso, la sola idea de que aquellos rufianes, que tanto daño le habían hecho a los que ella realmente consideraba su familia, lograran salirse con la suya, la sacó de sí.

Neji alzó la vista, ofuscado; tanto por las declaraciones de la muchacha como por su letal jaqueca, que no solo se había acrecentado, sino que ahora el dolor parecía haberse expandido por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por la conducta de Hanabi. Ella solo contaba con diecisiete años y era tan madura que le recordaba demasiado a él. Sin duda, era su calca. No obstante, aunque las aseveraciones de su prima estaban lastradas de razón, lo cierto era que Neji no contaba con nadie a quien pudiera contarle todo lo que Sakura, inusitadamente, había despertado en él. Las únicas personas de las que se fiaba eran Tenten y Lee: la una, era su novia; el otro, mejor amigo de ambos y eterno pretendiente de la causante de todos sus males. Por cuestiones obvias, no podía hablar con ninguno. Neji todavía recordaba el gesto aprensivo de Lee cuando hace un par de horas, llevado por un ataque de celos, él había dejado entrever una ínfima parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

De todos modos, no hacía falta que se lo dijera: Hanabi ya lo sabía.

—Te enamoraste de ella. —Su tono estaba, completamente, exento de duda.

Neji se encogió de hombros, inmutable y como toda respuesta, masculló:

—Ella no me quiere.

En definitiva, su ceguera emocional era recalcitrante.

Hasta la fecha, él seguía sin entender las reservas de Tenten ante su decisión de irse a vivir con Sakura; a pesar de que los recientes acontecimientos demostraban que su novia había tenido razón desde el comienzo. Y ahora, en los pocos minutos que había tenido para reparar en ello, Neji no lograba comprender la reacción de Sakura después de ese primer y, por los visto, último beso; aun cuando la kunoichi había sido clara al expresar cual era la razón por la que era imposible una relación entre ellos.

Simplemente era tan obtuso que, pese a tener la visión más privilegiada del mundo shinobi (la misma que le había costado la vida a su prima), no era capaz de ver más allá de sus narices cuando de fardeles amorosos se trataba. Su pragmatismo no le permitía la empatía sentimental, ni mucho menos la compresión de los sentires ajenos. Quizá, y aunque parezca ilógico, esa era la razón por la que su relación con Tenten había podido sortear todos los inconvenientes que su redomada indiferencia les había puesto desde un principio: ella era lo bastantemente clara como para hablar por ambos y tenía suficiente afecto para amar por los dos; o eso era en lo que había confiado Neji… hasta ahora.

Con Sakura, en cambio, todo era distinto. Neji tenía que esforzarse el doble y hasta el triple para tratar, normalmente sin ningún éxito, de entender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Así había sido antes, cuando aún no sentía nada por la kunoichi y así seguía siendo ahora, cuando todavía se peleaba con la idea de estar enamorado de ella; sin ser correspondido para ponerle la guinda.

—No creo que eso sea cierto —objetó Hanabi con una expresión que no admitía réplicas.

Ella era una muchacha de actitud parca y muchas veces podía pasar ante los demás como una odiosa con ínfulas de superioridad (ciertamente, las tenía), pero, haciendo a un lado sus características obvias, si había algo de lo que podía presumir Hanabi, era de una envidiable capacidad deductiva; a través, por supuesto, de la observación. A ella no le llevó dos meses darse cuenta de lo evidente; la heredera Hyuga supo que Sakura se sentía atraída por su primo desde el mismo momento en que le dejaron de molestar la pláticas en torno a Neji y más bien, curiosa, era ella quien buscaba entablarlas.

Dada su conducta reservada, le llevó un poco más de tiempo descifrar los sentimientos de su primo. Lo logró, no obstante, cuando se enteró de que Hyuga Neji, la persona más correcta y severa que conocía, había pasado por alto el asunto del engaño. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que él no tomara ninguna retaliación contra la pelirrosa, le hizo entender que Neji ya no era el mismo. Él había cambiado y Haruno Sakura era la única responsable de ello. Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido hoy entre ellos dos, solo era la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—El problema con ustedes es que piensan las cosas demasiado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió el shinobi; a lo que Hanabi contestó:

—Que muchas veces el cerebro se niega a aceptar aquello que el corazón ya sabe.

**...**

Sakura apartó la mirada del cristal de la ventana donde se azotaban las fuertes gotas de lluvia mientras se obligaba a dejar de pensar en Neji, en el beso, en la avalancha de sensaciones que la sobrecogieron cuando se dio el lujo de olvidarse quienes eran y porqué estaban ahí. Suspiró con pesadez, cortando el hilo de sus cavilaciones y reanudó su labor: luego de secarse completamente, se acicaló una bata de paño. Ino entró a la habitación al tiempo que ella se recostaba en la cama.

—Así te ves mucho mejor —aprobó la rubia, poniendo una charola con té caliente y dos botellas de sake sobre la cómoda. Le tendió la bebida humeante a su amiga y antes de sorber de la alicorada, le dijo—. Ahora sí vas a contarme, con pelos y señales, porque llegaste a mi casa bajo la lluvia y no conforme con eso, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Por fortuna, Sakura no tendría que explicarle a Ino (por ahora) que ya estaba emparamada antes de que empezara la tempestad; antes de salir de la residencia Uzumaki. Eso supondría tener que revelar demasiados detalles; detalles que ella deseaba olvidar, para ver si con eso lograba expiar su culpa. No obstante, el rastro de los labios de Neji había sido grabado con tinta indeleble sobre los suyos. Eso sería algo que jamás podría hacer desaparecer; así como esa sensación de inferioridad que la posterior justificación del shinobi le había dejado. Sakura conocía de memoria el nombre de esa opresión en el pecho que la estaba desgarrando desde el mismo momento en que él le dijo que la había besado por despecho…

Rechazo.

Había sido víctima de él gran parte de su vida. Inclusive al final, cuando creyó que tendría una oportunidad con Sasuke, él la había vuelto hacer a un lado solo por su insaciable sed de venganza. Siempre había algo más importante que ella; esta vez era alguien: Tenten.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, evadiendo ese doloroso pensamiento y posó la mirada en la figura apolínea de su amiga. Ino había corrido con mejor suerte: ella sí había conseguido desembarazarse, a tiempo, de aquella enfermiza afinidad que ambas sintieron -tal vez en distinta escala- por Sasuke y cuando decidió poner los ojos en otra persona, lo hizo en alguien soltero y menos cruel que Hyuga Neji.

A la postre, la pelirrosa tuvo que admitir que Ino era más lista y que tenía una voluntad mucho más férrea que la de ella, cuando de controlar el corazón se trataba.

Todas esas reflexiones en torno a su mejor amiga, fueron las que le hicieron ver que no podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ella se negaba a repetir los errores de su pasado. ¡No volvería competir con otra amiga por el amor de un hombre! No podría hacerse y causar ese daño otra vez; menos conociendo el resultado de antemano. Porque, aunque la kunoichi de ojos verdes no sabía de quien intentaba vengarse Neji (si de Tenten o de ella) cuando la besó; sí era consciente de que sus labios no producían en él los mismos efectos que los suyos tenían sobre ella.

Él no lo amaba. Esa era una verdad cruda y tangible, que dolía tanto como una herida abierta bañada en salmuera. Sakura ahora estaba segura de haber malinterpretado sus miradas, sus gestos (esos que creyó que ya conocía), sus atenciones. Lo había sacado todo de proporción.

¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando se dejó embaucar? ¿Por qué Neji juagaba así con ella?

—¿Y? —exhortó Ino, reclamando la atención de la muchacha frente a ella, cuyo estado de enajenación era tal que parecía una proyección astral y no un ser humano en cuerpo presente. Al salir de su arrobamiento, Sakura pestañeó rápidamente para disipar las lágrimas traidoras que ya amenazaban con salir—. ¿Tan mal te fue en tu cita con Kiba?

Sakura le sacó la vuelta a las especulaciones de Ino y aprovechó el instante de silencio para poner sus ideas en orden.

—¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

—Nada —aclaró al tiempo que recordaba que hace unas horas se había sentido realmente bien al lado del Inuzuka—. La cita fue un desastre, pero él no me hizo nada.

—¿Entonces, no estás así por él?

La sorpresa en la inquisición de Ino, propulsó su corazón al borde del dolor. Había ido a casa de la rubia, porque ella era quien mejor la conocía y, por tanto, la única que podría consolarla. La Yamanaka era lo más parecido a una hermana que tenía; la familia más cercana que le quedaba. Porque, aun cuando Sakura consideraba a Kakashi como a un padre, él había sufrido más que ella y ya no parecía un ser humano capaz de demostrar cariño. Con Tsunade pasaba algo muy parecido: el temor a otro conflicto bélico, no le había dejado otra opción que convertirse en una mujer flemática e implacable. Sakura sabía que sus maestros, a su modo, la querían, pero que no estaban en condiciones de demostrárselo.

Tras una corta introspección, se dio cuenta de cuan sola se había ido quedando. Sus padres fueron de las últimas víctimas que cobró la guerra; a Sasuke no pudo salvarlo y murió, cegado por el odio; por último, Naruto y Hinata habían sido asesinados en circunstancias que ella desconocía por completo, ya que Tsunade se había empeñado en mantenerla al margen de las investigaciones. Así era su vida ahora. Una existencia sembrada de pérdidas y ausencias dolorosas. Por tales motivos, le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que ese retazo de felicidad, que durante dos meses le demostró que sí había valido la pena sobrevivir a sus desgracias, se había terminado. Ella había intentado formar una familia; con Neji, con Natsumi, pero todo fue una efímera ilusión; una que acababa de llegar a su fin.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba, sin obtener buenos resultados, deshacer la trabazón en su garganta.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? —preguntó en un sutil sollozo.

Ino sintió el dolor de Sakura como si fuera propio y, sin hacer más preguntas, (ya después su amiga le contaría; siempre lo hacía) dijo que sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sakura rompió a llorar cuando los brazos de la rubia la rodearon, arrullándola.

—Sea lo que sea, vamos a resolverlo —prometió Ino con esa determinación tan característica suya, que era capaz de hacer sentir seguro hasta un huérfano—. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

**...**

La noche se les hizo eterna.

Era la primera vez, en un casi un mes, que Sakura y Neji no dormían bajo el mismo techo y ese simple hecho les causó un insomnio desgastante. Estaban tan habituados a tropezarse en los pasillos durante la madrugada, atender a Natsumi cuando lloraba o, sencillamente, encontrarse en la cocina para el desayuno, que saberse lejos el uno del otro les proporcionó una especie de zozobra, difícil de interpretar, que los mantuvo en vela hasta el amanecer.

Ninguno pudo, pese a procurarlo, sacarse los sucesos del baño de la cabeza. Era como si ese beso les hubiese sido tallado a fuego sobre la piel. Simplemente nunca conseguirían sobreponerse. Por eso, Sakura tenía el corazón a millón ahora que estaba en la que, desde hoy, se convertiría en su antigua residencia. Cuando Neji entró en la habitación sin tocar, ella sintió como toda esa voluntad que había tardado gran parte de la noche en reunir, se venía abajo, cual castillo de arena al ser arrasado por las salvajes olas del mar.

—¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! —suspiró él con ostensible alivio—. Por un minuto pensé que no volverías.

Sakura, que estaba ensimismada viendo a Natsumi dormir, se estremeció de punta a punta. En un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, se separó del cunero y, dándole la espalda a Neji, empezó a llenar un morral que estaba sobre su cama.

—Solo vine por mis cosas —anunció, pretendiendo sonar categórica, pero su voz se desvaneció en un murmuro trémulo, apenas audible.

Neji sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste?

A pesar del tono, su pregunta no era retórica. Él, enserio, esperaba haber escuchado y visto mal o, como mínimo, que Sakura no se hubiese sabido explicar.

—Neji, voy a irme de la casa.

Ella no notó como los ojos perlas se ensombrecían, porque estaba rehuyendo la mirada de Neji. Sin embargo, su temblor se agravó cuando percibió que el susodicho salvaba las distancias y se posicionaba a su lado; demasiado cerca. Para él, no obstante, Sakura estaba más lejana que el viento. Era como si una barrera infranqueable se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos, distanciándolos irremediablemente.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso —dijo con una seriedad terminante.

Entonces, recordó lo que ella le había dicho a Hanabi y supo que su afán de no querer volver a verlo nunca, era una decisión tomada. ¡Carajo, no debió besarla! Él ni siquiera era un hombre impulsivo; él no hacía ese tipo de cosas… Todo era culpa de Lee y sus malditos brebajes hilarantes.

—Sakura, si es por lo que pasó ayer… —Empezó a hablar y por vez, primera, desde que tenía memoria, no estuvo seguro de lo que tenía que decir—. Fue mi culpa y lo lamento; te juro que no volverá a repetirse —apostilló, desesperado, creyendo que eso era lo que ella quería oír y que, de ese modo, conseguiría detenerla.

Sakura exhaló trabajosamente a causa de esa opresión en su pecho, que parecía adolecer a medida que transcurrían los segundos, con cada palabra que Neji silbaba. Haciendo acopio del poco arrojo que aún conservaba, resolvió que no lloraría por su rechazo. No le daría ese gusto.

—No lo hago por eso —mintió, para su sorpresa, muy bien—. Me voy porque esta no es mi vida; yo no pertenezco aquí.

Él la estudió por un segundo.

—¿Volvemos a eso, Haruno? —siseó, molesto.

A estas alturas, Sakura ya sabía que él solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba de muy buen humor o cuando, por el contrario, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol de lo furioso.

—Nunca debí aceptar —reflexionó ella—. A leguas se veía que esto sería un estruendoso fracaso.

—¿Qué fue lo que fracasó? —Ordenó saber Neji, incrédulo, porque, obviando el asunto del beso, para él las cosas iban la mar de bien.

Sakura respondió sin pensárselo:

—Tú, yo y este estúpido intento de familia.

—Nosotros no hemos fallado en nada —contradijo el Hyuga, asiéndola del brazo con algo de brusquedad mientras que la obligaba a que lo mirara a los ojos—, pero lo haremos si te vas.

—¡Suéltame! —graznó Sakura, exacerbada al tiempo que le daba débiles golpes en el pecho, con su mano libre, para que la obedeciera—. ¿No entiendes que no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme?

Tal vez sea necesario señalar que Hyuga Neji nunca ha reaccionado bien a las órdenes. Sin embargo, dada la habilidad natural de esa mujer para sacarlo de sus casillas, él hizo lo propio y, sin miramientos, soltó su brazo a la par que tomaba nota mental de su renuencia. Hanabi no podía estar en lo cierto en esta oportunidad: era más que claro que Sakura lo quería a años luz de distancia. Acatando a su sentido común, se alejó de ella cuanto pudo; ya que, a sus ojos, la pelirrosa actuaba como si él hubiese abusado de ella, como si se tratase de un depravado violador, cuando la realidad era que había sido solo un beso; uno que, si mal no recordaba, ella había correspondido.

—Así que todo esto sí es por lo que pasó anoche. —Él la miró con gesto calmado, aunque sus ojos violáceos revelaban el bullir de una tempestad interior—. ¡Por Kami-sama, Sakura! No puedo creer que hagas tanto drama por un simple beso; además yo estaba borracho ¿Acaso no puedes perdonarme?

_¿Simple?_

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez, a causa del dolor que le propinaban las palabras de Neji al mismo tiempo que, inevitablemente, se mojaba su mirada. No bastarle con lo que hizo, ahora se regodeaba echándole en cara lo bizantino que ese momento había sido para él. ¿Quién le había autorizado a herirla así?

—No puedes irte por eso ¿Sabes lo que pasará con Natsumi si lo haces?

—¡Ya basta, Neji! —lo detuvo ella una vez que se hubo repuesto del efecto devastador de esas palabras. Terminando de empacar, lo encaró—. Seguiremos como hasta ahora: yo me haré cargo de la niña cuando corresponda, solo que lo haré en mi departamento.

—Esa no fue la sentencia del juez.

—Me vale un pepino lo que ese juez haya dicho; yo no viviré contigo y es mi última palabra.

Neji estaba confundido. Era más que obvio que había interpretado equívocamente la conducta de Sakura (ese beso no tenía el mismo significado para ella) quizá, todo era culpa de ese anhelo inconsciente que había nublado su cordura, haciéndole ver cosas que no existían. No obstante, él ya se había disculpado… ¡Dos veces! ¿Entonces, por qué carajos no pasaba la página y ya? ¿Por qué? _Simple_, porque ella era Haruno Sakura y su pasatiempo favorito consistía en complicar las trivialidades.

—Si ese es el problema; entonces quien se va soy yo.

Ella echó en saco roto su propuesta y contestó, despistadamente:

—No me quedaré ni un minuto más en esta casa.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura se apaño el morral en la espalda y se marchó. Neji la vio irse al tiempo que un extraño sentimiento de pérdida le estragaba el estómago. Quiso suplicar. Cada célula de su organismo le gritaba que la detuviera, que le prometiera –aunque fuera incapaz de cumplirlo- que no volvería a tocarla, pero su orgullo fue más rápido y poniendo en cuarentena esas ideas, no lo dejó abrir la boca.

**...**

El Clan Hyuga, desde que se fundó la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, ha gozado de prestigio y de, un casi reverencial, respeto; no tanto por las riquezas que manejan, como por el hecho de ser los poseedores del legendario Byakugan. Sin embargo, lo que realmente les ha permitido seguir ostentando esa posición privilegiada en la villa, no es el rango de su apellido ni la ascendencia de este; es esa pericia inigualable que tienen para sacar provecho de las situaciones más críticas. Ellos eran expertos pescando en río revuelto y eso, precisamente, estaban haciendo ahora que sabían que Haruno Sakura había violado la orden del magistrado al marcharse de la residencia Uzumaki; algo que, según ellos, se tardó mucho en hacer.

Ya no era un rumor. Los espías que vigilaban a los tutores legales de Natsumi, acababan de confirmar la noticia. La pelirrosa había salido hace una semana de la casa que durante dos meses compartió con Neji y la niña; desde entonces, residía en aquel viejo edificio del centro de Konoha.

Por eso, cuando Neji recibió una misiva firmada por el líder interino del Clan Hyuga, auguró lo peor. No obstante, haciendo gala de su estoicismo, se presentó en la mansión a la hora convenida. Al llegar, fue recibido por el viejo mayordomo, (un miembro de la Rama Secundaria al que conocía bastante bien), que lo guió, como si hiciera falta, hasta el dōjō donde se celebraría la reunión o emboscada, como quieran verla.

Los Ancianos del Consejo habían dado por sentado que el muchacho aceptaría _la propuesta_ apenas le hicieran ver los inconvenientes que una contestación negativa le podía traer. Con lo que ellos no contaban era que después de tres años exento de sus obligaciones con la familia, el carácter de Neji se había tornado más bronco. Si bien él no se había cerrado de lleno a la posibilidad de entablar un acuerdo; tampoco se mostró muy proclive a admitir todas las condiciones que buscaban imponerle. Algo que también llamó mucho la atención de algunos miembros de la Rama Principal, era como Neji había refutado, casi con frenesí, todos los comentarios que versaban sobre la incompetencia de su ex compañera de casa.

Justamente, ella era la razón por la que no había dicho que sí.

**...**

Por paradójico que suene, Tenten era la que (a ojos vista) más beneficios había sacado de aquel beso del que, por cierto, no tenía ni idea. El que Sakura y Neji ya no estuvieran viviendo juntos, le proporcionó una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. Eso, aunado a la sugerencia que el clan le hizo a Neji, había sepultado todos sus temores.

Sin embargo, el Hyuga había descubierto (tal vez muy tarde) que estar solo, no era tan terrible como estar falsamente unido a una persona. Él quería a Tenten, se preocupaba por su bienestar físico y emocional, la deseaba; solo que eso ya no era suficiente para él. No después de haber descubierto la verdadera pasión con Sakura.

Le dolía, como muy pocas cosas le habían dolido en la vida, hacerle daño a la mujer que lo amaba; aquella que durante la guerra se había abocado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de él, después de que estuvo a punto de perecer. Ella, quien se había ganado a pulso el lugar que ocupaba en su vida, pero a la que, muy a su pesar, no había conseguido amar. Neji no logró transformar todo ese agradecimiento que albergaba por Tenten en un afecto más profundo y, por eso, le parecía cruel condenarla a una vida mediocre, con un hombre que se debatía entre ser o hacer felices a los demás.

En ese dilema, quizás, se le iría la vida.

Por ahora, la urgencia de comprobar una teoría, lo tenía esperando en el pórtico de la residencia de Sakura a que esta hiciera acto de presencia. Estuvo tentando a irse cuando el celador del edificio le contó que la muchacha había salido de ahí en compañía de un chico, cuya descripción correspondía a la de Inuzuka Kiba. No obstante, hizo caso omiso de sus celos y aguardó. Habían transcurrido alrededor diez minutos cuando la kunoichi llegó. Gracias a Kami-sama, venía sola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sorprendida; desde que ella se fuera de la casa habían cortado todo contacto.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —replicó Neji sin romper su postura ecléctica—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Sakura jugó con el manojo de llaves y, luego de un corto de debate interno, asintió.

—Bien, pero hablemos en otro lugar.

—Creo que va a llover.

—Tú dirás —repuso ella, ignorando la observación de Neji mientras iniciaba la marcha. Prefería mil veces ser asolada por un diluvio que estar a solas en su departamento con él ¡Sí, era una cobarde!

—La inspectora estuvo hoy en la casa. Ya sabe que te fuiste.

La muchacha apuñó las manos, pero no articuló palabra. Durante un largo rato caminaron en silencio por las, extrañamente, desoladas calles de la aldea, hasta que se encontraron en las inmediaciones de un boulevard, que estaba oportunamente cerca de la residencia Uzumaki. Sakura se sentó en una banca y le hizo seña a Neji para que la imitara. Él, sin embargo, optó por quedarse de pie.

—Estamos en problemas ¿eh? —dijo con la vista puesta en el horizonte: un cielo entre grisáceo y anaranjado anunciaba el crepúsculo de un nublado día.

Neji la miró a los ojos. Sakura estaba irreconocible: su conducta sosegada distaba mucho de la que mostró hace unos días. Pensó que la distancia le había hecho bien. En definitiva, estar separados era lo mejor.

—El Consejo del Clan planea apelar la decisión del juez. —Ese era un asunto serio, por eso Neji se reprendió cuando se halló disfrutando de la mueca de asco que efectuó Sakura cuando escuchó la palabra "Consejo" —. Sin embargo, encontré una solución.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, sin esconder su asombro.

—Lo más importante es que tú vas a recuperar tu vida. Es lo que querías ¿no?

—¿Neji, cuál es la solución?

—Ya no tendrás obligaciones con Natsumi. No tendrás que volver a verme si no quieres.

—Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta. —Se levantó y clavó los orbes jades en el muchacho. Como el Hyuga que era, Neji no se dejó arredrar y le sostuvo la mirada—. Y yo no voy a renunciar a ustedes.

Cualquier cosa que él hubiese tenido preparada para objetar, se fue al caño cuando escuchó lo que Sakura había dicho. Al darse cuenta que ese pensamiento se había escapado de sus labios, la mujer se arreboló hasta la médula.

—Yo no… —Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—¿Tú no qué? —la interrogó Neji, mirándola de hito en hito al mismo tiempo que un trueno hacía eco en sus oídos.

—N-nada —titubeó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación. Acertadamente, retomó el tópico principal—. ¿Cuál fue la solución que conseguiste?

Neji la divisó con ojeriza y aunque usó toda su energía mental para no perder la cabeza, finalmente, no pudo contener su furia:

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿¡Podrías usar un lenguaje terrenal por una vez en tu vida?! Yo puedo ver a través de tus huesos, pero no tengo la capacidad de leer tu mente... Te juro que nada en esta vida me resulta más frustrante que tratar de entenderte.

—¡Está lloviendo! —le dijo la pelirrosa, al notar que él no se movía de su lugar.

Neji estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta del torrencial aguacero que se había desatado hasta que ella se lo hizo saber. En ese momento, Sakura corrió para guarecerse del mal tiempo; él la siguió y cuando logró alcanzarla la tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta un kiosco vacío, que había encontrado gracias a su Byakugan.

—Te dije que llovería.

En respuesta, Sakura frunció el entrecejo a la vez que se frotaba las manos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron bajo la lluvia, se habían mojado de pies a cabeza. Por tal motivo, Sakura tiritaba como una gelatina.

—Parece que no la estás pasando bien —observó Neji, reduciendo las distancias.

Tan cierta era esa afirmación, que la mujer no opuso resistencia cuando él la envolvió con sus brazos para darle calor. Y es que ella había extrañado tanto su presencia, que sus reflejos distraídos sucumbieron fácilmente a la voluntad de Neji.

—No deberías usar tu chakra para eso.

—Si no lo hago vas a resfriarte.

Sakura asintió y se fundió en ese abrazo, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Pegada a su pecho, pudo oír claramente el ritmo acompasado de los latidos de Neji. Sumida en la sonata de aquel corazón que tanto anhelaba poseer, el tiempo se le desdibujó; al punto que ella no supo que habían permanecido así por más de una hora. Por eso, la pelirrosa solo se enteró que había escampado cuando Neji se apartó de ella.

—Debes cambiarte lo antes posible.

—Lo haré —prometió Sakura—. En cuanto me digas a cuál solución te refieres.

—Hice un trato con el Consejo.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó, espantada—. ¿Te volviste loco, Neji?

El interpelado la miró con un aire de burla.

—Hablas como si le hubiese vendido mi alma al diablo.

—Casi.

—Vámonos. —Le tendió la mano, pasando del tema. Definitivamente, no era un buen momento para decirle que estaba considerando la idea de casarse con Tenten para no perder la custodia de Natsumi—. Todavía hay mal tiempo.

—Yo ya no vivo en esa dirección.

—No seas necia, Sakura —repuso, haciendo un gesto distraído—. Necesitas cambiarte de ropa rápido y dudo que con este clima te dé chance de llegar a _tu casa_.

Sakura supo que Neji tenía razón cuando a menos de media cuadra empezó a llover de nuevo. Por suerte, ya estaban muy cerca de la casa y solo les bastó con apretar el paso. Sin embargo, como la tostada siempre cae por el lado de la mermelada, cuando entraron en el zaguán apenas iluminado por el resplandor oblicuo de la calle, inmediatamente Sakura empezó a estornudar. Neji negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada; abrió la puerta e inspeccionó el interior de la vivienda: Hanabi aún no había llegado con Natsumi.

Sus recelos a volver estar en esa casa con él, la retrajo por unos minutos mientras tomaba la decisión de entrar.

—Creo que dejé algo de ropa en mi habitación. —comentó Sakura con voz constipada, resolviendo que mudarse de ropa era mejor.

El muchacho afirmó y esperó a que ella subiera el primer tramo de escaleras para él hacer lo mismo. Luego de ponerse ropa seca, se dispuso a preparar un poco de té, pero cuando se percató de que Sakura estaba tardando más de la cuenta, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Tocó la puerta y la corrió al escuchar la autorización de la mujer. La encontró sentada sobre la cama en posición fetal. Estaba arrebujada bajo la corcha, convulsionándose del frío.

—Estás hirviendo en fiebre —comprobó Neji cuando la tocó.

—Tengo mucho frío —murmuró, entrecortadamente.

Neji ubicó otra frazada por el rabillo del ojo, pero en el momento que iba a ir por ella, la voz de Sakura lo detuvo:

—Neji... abrázame, por favor.

A él no le importó que la petición de Sakura fuera producto de los delirios por las altas temperaturas. Solo se sentó a su lado y la cubrió con su cuerpo, como había hecho en aquel kiosco. En ese instante, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar con ella siempre.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola x)  
**

**La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me costó demasiado sacar este capi, porque no quedaba como quería (todavía no me hace muy feliz el resultado), pero ojalá a ustedes sí les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier duda, crítica, pedido, estaré al pendiente y feliz de recibirlo. **

**Aprovecho para darle las gracias a Crimela, dulcealbi, Sakuita 01, Katarina Hyuga, katha4792, DinamoGirl23, Blacklady Hyuuga, Lux Lunar y nereidaluna; por sus comentarios. Estaré a la espera de su opinióm sobre este capítulo :D**

**¡Feliz existenacia! **


	6. Entre sospechas y certezas (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 6: Entre sospechas y certezas (Parte I)**

**...**

Como toda buena Ninja Médico, Haruno Sakura era una pésima paciente. Si lo sabría él que, durante su noche de convalecencia, tuvo que lidiar con los berrinches de una pelirrosa encendida en fiebre; cuyos caprichos se tornaban incumplibles. Para empezar, ella se había negado rotundamente a acudir al hospital por un, según ella,_ resfriado sin importancia. _Además de rehusarse a ingerir los medicamentos que podían aliviarla, la muchacha exigió que la llevaran a su departamento, a sabiendas de que no estaba en condiciones de valerse por sí misma.

Su actitud había rozado el colmo de lo insufrible.

Armándose de toda la paciencia que un hombre como él puede acopiar, Neji le explicó, punto por punto, porqué debía permanecer ahí y obedecer sus órdenes. Él estaba muy lejos de poseer los mismos conocimientos médicos que la Haruno, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera al tanto de las consecuencias que una gripe mal asistida podía acarrear. Así, pues, tras las razones bien argumentadas del joven, Sakura, en contra de su obstinada voluntad, se vio orillada a quedarse en la residencia Uzumaki, teniendo como galeno personal al pelicastaño.

A pesar de su preocupación por ella, Neji hubiese preferido no ser él quien tuviera que atenderla; puesto que le resultaba una labor demasiado ardua lidiar con la cercanía de la mujer que, a todas luces, amaba y al mismo tiempo tener que acordonar cualquier deseo libidinoso que dicho sentimiento avivara en él. Sin embargo, dado que Hanabi se escurrió el bulto alegando que ella podía hacerse cargo de Natsumi, pero que ni loca se exponía a ser contagiada por la pelirrosa, no le quedó de otra que asumir él la difícil misión.

No conforme con lo que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior, su prima no había parado, en lo que iba de mañana, de sacarle en cara -sin necesidad de palabras- el hecho de que lo hubiese encontrado en la cama con Sakura. Su mirada pálida era más que suficiente para adivinar lo que ella se había figurado.

—Ya te expliqué como estuvieron las cosas.

Hanabi rió para sus adentros mientras llenaba con leche tibia el biberón de Natsumi; esgrimiendo una mueca socarrona, contestó:

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

El muchacho ignoró la comicidad implícita en la expresión de la Hyuga para poner toda su energía mental en el silbido ensordecedor de la tetera hirviendo. La sacó del fuego y mientras servía dos tazas de té, automáticamente, pensó en Sakura y en las más de dos horas que permanecieron ceñidos bajo la pobre iluminación de la habitación, moldeándose el uno a las formas del otro, como si se tratara de un mismo individuo. Él, paleando con su humanidad el frío exterior de ese frágil cuerpo y ella, llenando con su presencia el vacío de un alma ahuecada por el dolor acumulado durante tantos años de silencio.

Se complementaba a la perfección, cual piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas.

—Aunque lo que todavía no entiendo… —apostilló la castaña, tratando de que su comentario sonara lo más inocente posible—; es por qué estabas tú sin camisa

—Fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para darle calor —se justificó sin muchas ganas.

—¡Oh! —Abrió los ojos, simulando sorpresa—. Sin duda, una idea brillante —sonrió ella de forma franca, felicitándolo.

Neji tomó la bandeja con el consomé de pollo que Hanabi había preparado para la enferma y salió bufando de la cocina con rumbo a la planta alta. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando escuchó unos pasos débiles acercarse.

—¿Sakura, qué haces levantada? —preguntó, detenido en seco su ascenso al verla de pie en uno de los rellanos superiores. A pesar del malestar que se cargaba, la pelirrosa había decido devolverse a su departamento—. Tienes que abrigarte.

—Neji, ya me siento mejor —fingió tanto como sus marcadas ojeras y su nariz constipada se lo permitieron—. Ino va a ir a cuidarme, en tanto le envíe una nota, pero debo irme ya.

Cuando Neji se preparaba para echar por tierra la idea de la mujer, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió. Ahí estaba. El momento que Sakura llevaba más de una semana evitando había llegado. Ella tomó aire, trabajosamente y recurrió a toda la prudencia que sabía en algún lado debía tener.

—Hola —saludó Tenten con una sonrisa acerba. Pasó de su novio para centrarse en la kunoichi de cabellos rosas—. Sakura, no tenía idea que…

—Yo ya me iba —aclaró la aludida con tanta premura, que atropelló las palabras. Hanabi salió de la cocina y saludó a Sakura y a Tenten con un gesto que denotaba desinterés por doquier—. De hecho, me estaba despidiendo.

Tenten arqueó una ceja, recelosa. El nerviosismo de Sakura no pasó inadvertido a sus ojos: ella actuaba como lo haría un facineroso que es atrapado infraganti. Además, su ropa…

—¿Y cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Hanabi, vedando las cavilaciones de su cuñada—. No te ves bien.

Una Sakura consternada increpó, tácitamente, a Hanabi al mismo tiempo que la acusación de la kunoichi experta en armas llegaba a sus sentidos, aturdiéndola:

—¡¿Tú pasaste la noche aquí?!

Sakura asintió con timidez y rehuyó la mirada de Tenten, que a su vez buscaba la de Neji.

—Sakura se resfrió —explicó éste, escueto.

—Y por eso tú le llevabas el desayuno —afirmó, sin escatimar en reproches, cuando se percató de la charola en manos de su novio.

Un acceso de tos se abrió paso por la garganta de la pelirrosa en el mismo momento que su mirada se topó, ahora sí, con la afilada de Tenten. Entonces, sintió que todo en rededor suyo empezaba a moverse en sentido contrario y cuando a sus pulmones les costó absorber aire, temió perder la conciencia. Con todo y sus nervios destrozados, logró sacar a la de moñitos de su campo visual y, posando sus ojos en Hanabi, clamó por ayuda.

—No sé qué es lo que te resulta tan extraño —intervino la menor de los Hyuga con ese aire de indolencia tan típico de los de su casta—. Hasta hace una semana, Sakura pasaba todas las noches aquí.

Tenten le lanzó malos ojos a Hanabi al tiempo que ésta se encogía de hombres, incólume, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Aprovechando que ya no era el centro de atención de la pelicastaña, Sakura hizo a un lado su pertinaz malestar y bajó las escaleras casi a trompicones. Neji siguió su recorrido hasta que ella se marchó de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido. Enseguida, colocó la bandeja en la vitrina de la vajilla y tomó el mismo camino por el que se había ido Sakura.

—¡Neji! —Trató, en vano, de detenerlo Tenten.

—¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

**...**

Si Ino se llegaba a enterar del drama que acababa de hacer ahí adentro; seguramente, se reiría en su cara y después la reprendería por idiota. Pero Sakura no podía actuar de otra manera. Desde que era apenas una niña, no podía cometer una fechoría sin tener la convicción latente de que el mundo entero lo sabía. Toda su vida había sido una paranoica y hoy, sus delirios de persecución se vieron claramente reflejados cuando se encontró con Tenten. La pelirrosa no podía sacarse de encima la abrumadora percepción de tener un letrero luminoso en la frente, que relataba, con lujos y detalles, lo que había ocurrido hace una semana en el baño de esa casa, o lo que ella y su mala suerte habían propiciado la noche anterior: Sakura aún se estremecía ante el recuerdo de los brazos de Neji abrigándola, llenándola de un calor que solo creyó posible en el momento de su muerte, cuando Naruto y… bueno, sus seres queridos vinieran a por ella para guiarla al más allá; si es que existía algo semejante.

En ese preciso instante, Sakura envidió la capacidad de su amiga para hacerle frente a las situaciones bochornosas y estuvo cien por ciento segura de que Ino hubiese podido negar con una mano en la cintura mientras ondeando su blonda cabellera cualquier acusación en su contra; aunque la hubiesen sorprendido en pleno acto. Eso es a lo que Sakura llamaba, tener la sangre bien fría.

Se arqueó involuntariamente cuando la tos volvió a atacarla y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva en el momento que la puerta se corrió y Neji emergió del interior de la vivienda. Sus orbes perlas la divisaron, ansioso, y curvando la línea de sus labios en una mueca de alivio, suspiró:

—¡Qué bueno que no te has ido!

Sakura maldijo su suerte.

—No deberías estar aquí —le recordó, tardíamente.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —le comunicó Neji, situándola con esa mirada suya, a ratos lejana; a ratos profunda—. Pero antes necesito saber algo.

El letargo mental de la kunoichi no logró prevenirla de lo que se avecinaba. Ni siquiera pudo aventurar que Neji estaba a punto de abrir la Caja de Pandora; la pelirrosa solo quería desaparecer en una de las convenientes cortinas de humo de Kakashi-sensei.

—Ya debo irme.

Hizo amago de moverse, pero la descarga de adrenalina que la impelió a salir hace un momento de la casa, como si no le doliera toda la estructura ósea del cuerpo, ya se había esfumado. Por eso Neji pudo retenerla con facilidad.

—Tú siempre te vas ¿No, Sakura?

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Neji era tan experto en el ataque que sabía muy bien donde aporrear para desequilibrar a su oponente. Por tal motivo, cuando la mano fría del shinobi rozó su hombro, ella solo atinó a llover sobre mojado:

—Sabes perfectamente que este no es mi lugar.

—¿Qué quisiste decir ayer, cuando aseguraste que no renunciarías a Natsumi y a mí? —preguntó Neji a bocajarro, ignorando la trillada cantinela de la mujer.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Después de superar otro ataque de tos, empezó a boquear; ya que cada vez que una posible respuesta rondaba su mente, la misma era desechada justo antes de poder articularla. Neji iba a insistir, pero en ese momento, ella, por fin, habló:

—Lo dije en sentido figurado. —Se felicitó mentalmente por haber encontrado una explicación decente y carraspeó un par de veces antes de continuar—. No quería que pensaras que era tan insensata como para dejarte a ti solo con toda la responsabilidad.

Neji gruñó, silenciosamente.

—Yo no estoy solo, Sakura. —le recordó con deje adusto; ella lo miró, profundamente, dolida. La duda bailó en los ojos de Neji; sin embargo, decidió hacerla partícipe de la decisión que acababa de tomar—. Voy a devolverte tu vida. Tenten y yo nos haremos cargo de Natsumi una vez que nos casemos. Tú serás completamente libre.

Nadie más que Neji conocía el valor de la independencia. Él había pasado gran parte de su vida persiguiéndola. Anhelando, intrépido, tener libre albedrío; hacer cumplir su voluntad. Y aunque el Sello del _Pájaro Enjaulado_ todavía marcaba su frente como un eterno recordatorio de su verdadero lugar en este mundo, Neji había logrado zafarse de las cadenas que durante años lo mantuvieron maniatado. Por eso no quería que Sakura compartiera su misma suerte; que se viera obligada a lidiar con una vida que no había pedido, una vida que no quería. Lo hacía por ella. Se casaba con otra mujer porque la amaba a ella, porque ese era el paso a seguir. Su padecimiento no tenía importancia a cambio de la emancipación de Sakura; de la felicidad de Tenten. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: aseguraría el bienestar de las personas que le importaban y al mismo tiempo descubriría si el Consejo del Clan estaba implicado o no, en la muerte de Naruto y su prima.

Debía hacer un último intento por esclarecer ese hecho. Callera quien callera, él iba a llegar al fondo de todo. Ya era muy sospechoso que se hubiesen hallado en la escena del crimen Pergaminos Prohibidos a los que solo los miembros de la Rama Principal tenían acceso. Esa, según él, era la razón por la que el procedimiento de extracción ocular había resultado tan perfecto. De hecho, si Hinata no hubiese sido sellada antes de desertar, a estas horas el secreto del Byakugan estaría en manos equivocadas.

Sus sospechas de una conspiración se acrecentaron cuando recibió la propuesta de los Ancianos del Consejo. Esos viejos decrépitos estaban tan desesperados, porque en pocos meses Hyuga Hanabi cumpliría la mayoría de edad y tendrían que cederle el control del Clan, que eran capaces de todo por encontrar una forma de fiscalizarla. ¿Y qué mejor que mediante el miedo? Sí, eso era lo que creía Neji: que habían matado a Naruto y a Hinata para exigir la custodia de la pequeña Natsumi y así tener un as bajo la manga para cuando Hanabi intentara, como sabían que sucedería, desautorizarlos. Con lo que ellos no contaban es que los padres de la niña habían tomado sus previsiones; fue entonces cuando él y Sakura se convirtieron en el enemigo a vencer. Una vez el juez falló a favor de estos dos, los del Consejo empezaron a idear mil y un maneras de hacerse con la tutela de la niña; no tuvieron que mover muchas piezas, porque Sakura (por causas desconocidas para ellos) resolvió irse por su propio pie.

Aprovechándose de eso, decidieron sacar otra piedra del camino: al heredero renegado de la Rama Secundaria, Hyuga Neji. Por eso le prometieron que si desposaba a su prometida y volvía a ocupar su lugar en el Clan, no reclamarían su derecho sobre la menor y que él podría criarla como su hija. Así, pues, Neji estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su jaula, solo para dejar libre a Sakura.

Sin embargo, él desconocía el dolor que ese sacrificio le propinaba a la mujer que amaba. Sakura no lo veía como tal. Para ella, Neji se casaba porque quería estar con Tenten y como acababa de decir: esa era una buena solución para que _todos_ recuperaran sus vidas. No quería admitirlo, pero al final se sintió agradecida con él; después de todo, siempre estuvo segura de que ella no sería una buena madre para Natsumi. Le dolería dejarla, pero sabía que era lo mejor. O eso era lo su cerebro le gritaba en medio de esa bruma de emociones: ella debía, por su bien, huir lo más lejos posible y cuanto antes.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna, (cosa que, de verdad, la sorprendió, satisfactoriamente) consiguió mirarlo, nuevamente, a los ojos y descubrió en ellos un brillo de expectación, como si Neji esperara que ella hiciera algo, que le otorgara su bendición. Tal vez tenía que ver con el beso que se dieron; era bastante probable que el muchacho hubiese adivinado sus sentimientos por él y ahora temiera herirla. Neji no era un mal hombre. Durante su exilio voluntario, Sakura tuvo tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas y comprendió que él nunca había querido lastimarla, solo había cometido un error; uno que ahora intentaba resarcir, dándole lo que ella había deseado desde que empezó todo.

Haciendo a un lado su flaqueza, reprimió las ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa triste se formaba en su semblante. Con la vista todavía fija en él, decidió romper el silencio, pero le costó.

—Gracias —murmuró ella con la voz sofocada a causa de un sollozo que le atenazaba la tráquea, como si alguien aprisionara su cuello con fuerza.

En ese momento, la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre (Claro, como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido) la agobió, despertando en ella una urgencia por aquellos labios finos y rectos que le devolvían el gesto con una mueca extraña, que le fue imposible interpretar. Sometiéndose a sus instintos más primarios, Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca.

Fue apenas un roce. La tibieza llegó tan de repente como se fue; parsimoniosamente rápida, pero Neji supo que sí había ocurrido cuando reparó en su pulso acelerado y el golpe de placidez que cayó en su estómago; los pómulos enrojecidos de la mujer, también suponían otra prueba. No obstante, el significado de ese beso era distinto al primero: no era un beso de amor, tampoco de agradecimiento. Era… una despedida; Sakura le estaba diciendo _adiós _y eso le dolía a niveles que pensó incapaz de experimentar.

—Muchas gracias —repitió la kunoichi.

Para cuando Neji reaccionó de ese quimérico episodio y quiso decir algo, ella ya había emprendido la marcha.

_Te amo_, mascullaron los dos al viento.

**...**

De alguna forma, la vida de los ninjas es completamente predecible: se gradúan de la academia, conforman un equipo, ascienden de rango, y, como es de esperarse, en el camino van perdiendo a sus compañeros, a sus alumnos y finalmente, si no cuentan con la suerte de morir en batalla, se van quedando, irremisiblemente, solos. Hatake Kakashi no era la excepción a la regla. Todo el mundo conocía su historia; él era el epítome de lo que debía ser un buen shinobi.

Sus menoscabos hablaban por sí solos.

En ocasiones bastante recurrentes, Kakashi se recriminaba todas las decisiones que lo llevaron al lugar donde se encontraba en estos momentos. Siendo el único sobreviviente de su equipo de niñez y después de haber perdido a dos de sus tres alumnos, él solo estaba seguro de una cosa: debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada y el karma, siempre cruel, se lo estaba cobrando en esta. Su teoría cobraba más fuerza, ahora que acaba de obtener información muy comprometedora acerca del atentado en el que murieron Naruto y su esposa.

A eso, justamente, iba a la residencia Uzumaki, a contarle a Neji sus recientes descubrimientos y comparar su hipótesis con la que el muchacho manejaba, cuando la vio: venía destrozada. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, más bien torpes, y su famélico cuerpo se convulsionaba en cortos, pero continuos temblores, que dificultaban su andar. Sus ojos verdes estaban secos, pero el matiz carmín que los empañaba le hizo saber que había llorado por largo rato. Su nariz roja se contrajo cuando sorbió lo que parecía ser un sollozo ahogado al tiempo que su mirada triste avizoraba, errática, un punto impreciso del horizonte; razón por la cual Sakura no notó la presencia de su sensei hasta que éste estaba ya muy cerca.

—Pensé que los malos tiempos habían quedado atrás —comentó con ese doblez patentado por él mientras evocaba el recuerdo de hace una semana: Sakura y Neji caminando por las calles de Konoha con la niña en brazos.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —gimió, sorprendida, a la vez que instintivamente se tallaba los ojos para secarse unas lágrimas que no estaban.

El aludido hizo una mueca de molestia bajo la máscara. Todo el tiempo que discriminó a su alumna por considerarla débil, había calando hondo en su conducta hacía él: Sakura era incapaz de mostrarse vulnerable ante su profesor y para él, que la quería como una hija, esa era una bofetada a su estúpido ego. Después de todo, se había enfrascado en entrenar a sus pupilos varones y los dos estaban muertos. Ella era lo único que le quedaba. Y hay que aclarar que Sakura no estaba viva porque fuera menos valiente o aguerrida que sus compañeros; ella había luchado sus propias batallas y aunque había perdido más de lo que un ser humano normal podía soportar, seguía de pie. El Hatake nunca se lo había dicho, pero se asemejaban mucho: ella era una sobreviviente y, aunque con más esperanzas que él, los dos tenían una resiliencia adecuada. Todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar, lejos de doblegarlos, solo los hizo más fuerte.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que esas lágrimas que te secas no son las que importan.

—No estoy llorando.

—Ciertamente —convino Kakashi, divisándola con su único ojo libre—. Pero ¿Por qué llorabas, Sakura-chan?

La muchacha identificó el tono condescendiente y tragó grueso.

—Yo… —Aguardó unos segundos y, finalmente, dijo—. Acabo de perder lo único que me quedaba.

—Ya te he oído decir eso antes y tal vez, aún no te has dado cuenta, pero siempre recuperas lo que te pertenece.

—No siempre.

—Sasuke nunca te perteneció, Sakura.

Y esa afirmación la hizo abrir grandemente los ojos, distrayéndola del dolor penetrante en sus huesos. Tosió y su cuerpo delgado se estremeció tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo eso?

—Pensé que te referías a él —señaló Kakashi, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad al darse cuenta de su error—. Pero lo dices por Neji.

Como media Konoha, el Hatake ya estaba al tanto del posible pacto que el joven Hyuga planeaba hacer con su Clan y por supuesto de las condiciones que éste demandaba. Entonces, fue ahí cuando lo entendió todo. Si hace unos días cuando vio a Sakura y a Neji salir del hospital con la niña, creyó que ellos se veían como una familia feliz, era comprensible que ella hubiese pensado lo mismo. Más que comprensible, era obvio que ahí pasaba algo. Kakashi había notado en los ojos de Sakura un brillo que hace mucho no exhibía y en los de Neji, uno que jamás había mostrado.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —llamó ella, pasando de su comentario anterior y enseriando su entonación para ocultar cualquier rastro de dolencia—. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Venía a hablar con Neji.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces, señal inequívoca para que continuara.

—Es un asunto confidencial.

—Últimamente todo se volvió confidencial en esta aldea —bramó Sakura en medio de un leve carraspeo—. Por eso quiero largarme de aquí.

—Sí —le concedió el peliplateado, haciendo un ademán de desidia—. Pero eso puedo esperar. Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa; no te ves nada bien.

—Lo estoy. —Trató de contradecir, pero cuando se dio cuenta Kakashi la había envuelto en sus brazos y juntos se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Si lograba desenmarañar ese enredo que había tras la muerte de su alumno, tal vez conseguiría que Sakura fuera feliz. Volvió a sentir fe de que su existencia tenía un significado, más allá de matar e, impunemente, sobrevivir.

**...**

Su misión en el País del Agua tardó más de lo previsto; sin embargo, no podía decirse que ella estuviera enojada por eso. De hecho, le hubiese gustado no regresar; era mejor estar lejos de Konoha en la víspera de la boda de Neji. Sí, Neji se casaba mañana. Ella se largaba por una semana y él decidía que contraer nupcias era una cuestión de urgencia. Y si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en su despecho, tal vez hubiese podido advertir que había _gato encerrado_ en todo ese asunto. Pero su dolor no le permitía pensar racionalmente, ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos de enhebrar ideas. Lo único que había hecho en los últimos dos días, desde que retornó de Kiri, era dormir y ver el mundo desde su ventana, porque el exterior la aterraba. Craso error; ya que de haber salido de casa, posiblemente, hubiese escuchado los rumores que se esparcían por la aldea en cuanto a la capciosa boda.

El timbre sonó y el inesperado ruido la sacó de sus meditaciones, haciéndola pegar un respingo. Terminó de engullir su vaso de agua y luego de ponerlo en el lavaplatos, tomó el dinero, que le daría al repartidor por su pedido de ramen exprés, de la encimera de la cocina. Caminó con pereza hasta la sala y le hizo una seña con el dedo a la Señora Shijimi que meneaba la cola y jadeaba como si la visita fuera para ella. Luego de controlar al podenco, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió… ¡Sorpresa!

—¡No me puedo creer que seas tan mala amiga! —reclamó Ino, ofendida—. De paso que soy la última en enterarse que llegaste de tu misión; tampoco piensas ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Sakura agrandó los ojos con impresión y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a una furiosa Ino, que entró con el ímpetu de un huracán, dando grandes zancadas.

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera me compraste un obsequio! —gritó desde la habitación.

La pelirrosa la siguió y precedió a justificarse:

—Olvidé que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

La rubia torció el morro, pero la ignoró y siguió revisando el armario de su amiga.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te busco algo decente que ponerte —repuso al tiempo que la ropa de Sakura iba a aterrizar al suelo—. Pero te vistes como una mojigata.

—Me llevó tres horas acomodar eso —se quejó la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, intentando reparar el desorden que su amiga estaba haciendo.

—Ponte esto.

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante el desdén de la orden y bufó molesta cuando advirtió que_ esto_ era un vestido negro, con encaje rojo en las orillas, ceñido al cuerpo y muy corto, que Ino había dejado en su departamento hace algún tiempo. Se rehusó con una mirada.

—¿De verdad no piensas acompañarme justo hoy que estoy segura que Sai me pedirá que sea su novia?

—¿En serio? —inquirió la pelirrosa, haciendo caso omiso del chantaje de su amiga.

¿Cuántas cosas pudieron suceder en una semana? ¿Por qué a los habitantes de Konoha les dio por comprometerse? ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

Ino asintió con un puchero.

—Dame acá —siseó con resignación Sakura, tomando el vestido que la controladora de mentes tenía en las manos; esta última sonrió, esforzándose por perecer más agradecida que triunfal.

**...**

El pub donde Ino decidió celebrar su cumpleaños estaba atiborrado de gente cuando llegaron. Sakura pudo ubicar fácilmente a Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Chouji, Sai y Temari. Estaban sentados en una mesa grande, apartada del resto; desde allí, le hicieron señas para que se les unieran. La pelirrosa se estiró el vestido, como por enésima vez desde que saliera de su apartamento, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

—¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! —saludó Kiba, poniéndose de pie y guiando a Sakura hasta una silla al lado de la suya—. Te ves muy linda.

Ella se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa al Inuzuka. La agasajada, por su lado, prestó atención a la escena protagonizada por su amiga y resolvió que Kiba era el candidato ideal para que ella se olvidara del _imbécil _de Hyuga Neji. Hoy se encargaría de que eso sucediera.

—Ya pedimos sake para todos —anunció Sai, abriéndole espacio a Ino.

—No tenía idea de que habías vuelto —apostilló Hanabi.

Sakura río por lo bajo y se sentó.

Minutos después, la velada se tornó amena. La música relajó el ambiente a la par que los presentes platicaban entre ellos, divertidos. En el ínterin empezaron a entregarle a la rubia sus respectivos obsequios mientras el resto de los invitados iban llegando poco a poco. De un momento a otro, Sakura le tendió una escarcela de tela fina y cuando Ino reveló el contenido, se encontró con un glamuroso kit de maquillaje.

—Lo compré en la misma tienda que surte a la Mizukage.

—Está hermoso, frentesota —suspiró la rubia con los ojos iluminados—. Pero aún me debes mi regalo; este es un souvenir.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, pero la risa de Sakura se desvaneció en un leve alarido cuando advirtió la presencia de Neji y su futura esposa.

—¡Felicitaciones, Ino! —dijo la castaña a manera de saludo, dándole una caja pequeña de cartón—. Es de Neji y mío.

—Gracias —repuso la rubia, poniendo el paquete en la mesa sin prestarle mucha atención. Su solidaridad con Sakura no le permitía ser muy espléndida, que se diga.

—¿Shikamaru no ha llegado? —Quiso saber Neji, clavando sus pálidos ojos en la figura de Sakura; ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—¡No! —replicaron Temari e Ino al unísono; la rubia de Suna agregó en un falso tono ominoso—. Lo mataré si se atreve a dejarme plantada.

—Pero siéntense —convidó Hanabi.

Tenten estuvo a punto de tomar lugar al lado de Hanabi, pero Neji negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Esperaremos en la barra.

Desde allí, Neji captó, casi sin pestañear, cada movimiento de la pelirrosa: sus gestos, sus sonrisas -cada vez más espontáneas-, su manera –_coqueta_- de comportarse con Kiba. Así, pues, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y la conexión entre ese par se hacía más visible, él sentía como el mundo se le venía encima. Mañana la perdería para siempre; esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de hablar con ella y debía aprovecharla, sobre todo después de las insinuaciones de Kakashi-sensei. Por eso cuando se percató de que Ino no tenía ni idea de que Sakura estaba en la aldea, hizo todo lo posible por que se enterara y la trajera hasta aquí. En sus planes, no obstante, nunca estuvo Kiba incluido. Cuando vio que los dos se levantaron a bailar, el ojiperla no pudo resistirlo más. Su rictus se deformó a raíz de su exponencial enojo y en una maniobra absurda, huyó a la trastienda del bar. Ahí se encontró con una Tenten igual de iracunda. Trató de zafarse.

—Neji. —la pelicastaña se interpuso en su camino. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la de la vista gorda; mañana se convertiría en la señora Hyuga, pero no quería hacerlo así, con la abrumadora sensación de que lo estaba obligando—. Quiero que me aclares que carajos está pasando entre Sakura y tú.

El chico la miró a los ojos con un gesto cansino y usó una estrategia de la _marca registrada_ de Sakura: fingió demencia.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa triste. Debía agradecerle al menos el intento de no lastimarla.

—¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?

—¿Cómo la miro? —preguntó Neji más mortificado por el hecho de que hubiese estado viendo a Sakura de una forma que le delatara sus sentimientos, que por lo que Tenten pudiera sospechar.

—Como… —Temía siquiera decirlo. Pero, debía hacerlo, así se le fuera el alma en ello—. Como si la quisieras, como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

El ruido de sus propias palabras la golpeó fuerte y le propinó una súbita sensación de angustia. Neji la miró, frunció el ceño, pero no lo negó. Entonces, el silencio de su novio la hirió como si la estuviesen traspasando con un kunai.

—Neji —rogó ella en un hilo de voz—. Di algo, por favor.

El aludido, por primera vez desde que se conocían, esquivó el contacto visual y por encima del hombro de Tenten, vio a Sakura alejarse rumbo a la terraza, tomada de la mano de Kiba. A continuación, la rudeza de su rostro se agravó y su respuesta fue seca, casi sin emoción:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Lo cierto es que por un momento se planteó la idea de decirle aquello que ella quería oír, porque a Neji le faltaba coraje hasta para convertirse en un cobarde; para romperle el corazón a Tenten y perseguir su felicidad.

—Lo que sea —suplicó la kunoichi tras un minuto de silencio. Sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados de lágrimas, pero ni aún así, Neji consiguió decir nada—. ¿Por qué no solo me dices que estoy equivocada?

La miró a los ojos y admitió:

—Porque no puedo.

**...**

Sakura tardó unos segundos en corresponder al movimiento de los labios de Kiba; y cuando por fin lo hizo, su ejecución fue torpe. Sin embargo, como él no disminuyó la intensidad, la kunoichi resolvió dejarse guiar. Para su mala suerte, mientras lo hacía, su cerebro no paraba de comparar ese beso con los dos que se había dado con Neji. En primer lugar, sus ojos no se había cerrado instintivamente: los mantenía de par en par, viendo la escena como si ella no formara parte de la misma. Su corazón tampoco había reaccionado igual: Sakura apenas si lo escuchaba latir. Un minuto más tarde, el propio Kiba puso fin al contacto.

—¿Esto significa que sí?

—¿Ah? —preguntó Sakura un tanto choqueada.

—¿Qué si este beso es una respuesta afirmativa a mi proposición?

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero tras un minuto que a Kiba se le antojó, particularmente, eterno, terminó asintiendo. El muchacho sonrió con socarronería. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa: era como un atisbo de sol en un día nublado.

—Te ves hermosa sonrojada.

Solo en ese momento, Sakura sintió su cara arder. El Inuzuka se acercó a ella y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

—Te espero adentro —dijo, notando que ella todavía necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la idea. Corrió la puerta de cristal e ingresó al pub a la vez que Sakura respondía con un gesto casi ausente, abstraída en sus cavilaciones mientras se acariciaba los labios con un dedo.

—¿Por qué no sentí como contigo, Neji?

La pregunta la había hecho desde lo más profundo de su ser; puesto que ella había guardado la esperanza de que enclaustrar sus sentimientos por Neji, iba a ser una tarea más fácil. Lo verdad era que el beso de Kiba no caló tan hondo como ella, febrilmente, había deseado. No borró el rastro de esos labios que le habían dado su primer beso de amor. Ni siquiera consiguió provocarle lo mismo. Sakura había prestado atención y nada sucedió como las veces que se había besado con Neji. No sintió deseo, su respiración no se volvió errática y salvo por ese cosquilleo en su vientre –que su raciocinio ya le había atribuido a la sorpresa por lo inesperado del contacto- ella no se sintió en las nubes.

—¡Qué tonta fui! —se reprendió en un lamento.

—Vaya que sí fuiste tonta. —Una voz femenina, que ella no lograba precisar cuando había perdido esa inflexión infantil para convertirse en la de una mujer cargada de sabiduría, llegó a sus oídos—. No debiste besarte con Kiba.

—¡Hanabi! —saludó, algo sobresaltada. Se miraron a los ojos y, por varios minutos, el resto de la conversación se produjo sin necesidad de palabras—. ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Se interesó en saber Sakura, rompiendo el espeso silencio.

—Bueno, no eres una persona inescrutable, precisamente.

Sakura gestó una sonrisa nerviosa y desvió la vista a un costado.

—Salvo para Neji, claro —prosiguió Hanabi—. Él sigue sin darse cuenta que tú también estás enamorada de él.

—Creo que es lo mejor —replicó, controlando la tristeza de su tono. La kunoichi no había reparado, correctamente, en el _también _que pronunció Hanabi; pues, creyó que se refería que al igual que Tenten, ella _también_ lo amaba—. Él va a casarse mañana.

—Lo va a ser porque cree que tú no le correspondes —resopló, hastiada.

Entonces, el_ también _cobró otro significado…

—Neji te ama, pero ustedes son los únicos tontos que no caen en la cuenta de que están perdidamente enamorados, el uno del otro.

Sakura estaba turbada. Su cerebro trabajaba a millón, intentando poner en orden sus ideas al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía, desbocado, amenazando con saltársele del pecho de un momento a otro. Un subidón de adrenalina la recorrió entera, impulsándola a ir por Neji y besarlo hasta desfallecer. No obstante, la actual revelación de Hanabi, solo le dio felicidad por un instante. Enseguida, un conflicto superior a su propia voluntad, se abrió paso en su mente. La kunoichi de ojos perlas, por su parte, perdió el interés en la pelirrosa al advertir la cercanía de un chakra de sobra conocido.

—Porque tú amas a Neji ¿no es así?

—¿Y eso de que me sirve? —suspiró, apesadumbrada; otra vez, triste—. Aunque fuera cierto lo que me acabas de decir ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Presentarme frente a Neji y decirle que no se case, porque yo lo amo?

—Eso, justamente, es lo que debes hacer.

Su actividad cerebral se bloqueó después de que su sentido del oído identificara esa voz que acababa de hablar como la de Neji.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola :) ¿Y qué les pareció? Oh, yo realmente lo amé. Bueno, como verán, ya casi todo está resuelto, así que les anuncio que este es la primera parte del capítulo final. La segunda, espero, estará lista pronto. Aprovechen de pedirme cuentas ahora, si les ha quedado una duda que creen que no se resolverá ¡Lo que quieran! **

**Quiero darle mil gracias a: Crimela, Katarina Hyuga, katha4792, Sakuita 01, dulcealbi, Blacklady Hyuuga, nereidaluna, Lux Lunar, Icitzy, yusha y DinamoGirl23. Sus comentarios son lo mejor del mundo: me inspiran y me alegran la vida. ¡Molto grazie!  
**

**...**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero aprovechar la 'Oportunidad' para recomendar uno de los mejores fics NejiSaku que me he encontrado por estos lares: se trata de una historia escrita por mi querida amiga Crimela, la cual lleva por título _Oportunidad_. Así que si quieren ser felices (como yo lo soy cuando la leo) no pueden perderse de leer esta maravillosa historia. **

**...**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


	7. Entre sospechas y certezas (Parte II)

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Inspirada en la película _Life as We Know It._

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un intento de familia**

**...**

**Capítulo 6: Entre sospechas y certezas (Parte II)**

**...**

—¿Sí o no? —preguntó Ino con el paquete de grageas en la mano.

Por encima de las gafas protectoras, Sakura le dedicó una mirada cansina.

—No debería ser tan difícil tomar una decisión —protestó la rubia, mirando concienzudamente la caja de pastillas.

—Lo realmente difícil era que Sai y tú lo hicieran y ya está hecho —comentó la Haruno redirigiendo su atención a la mezcla de químicos que tenía sobre la mesa—. Aunque no me puedo creer que no te cuidaras; tú que eres la abanderada del sexo seguro.

—Estaba muy borracha —le recordó a manera de reproche—, y mi mejor amiga se fue y me dejó así, a mi suerte.

Los remilgos de la rubia no la inmutaron ni por un segundo. Sakura se acomodó los guantes de látex y del bolsillo de su overol sacó un pergamino en blanco; enseguida procedió a hacer unas anotaciones. Al ver que el tema no daba para más, Ino abrió la caja, sacó una píldora y se la tragó.

—¡Listo! Adiós riesgo de embarazo.

—Querrás decir que disminuyen las posibilidades de uno —se río, vertiendo cloruro de sodio en un cilindro polarizado—. La píldora del _día siguiente_ no es un anticonceptivo y lo sabes. Si te queda alguna duda, pregúntaselo a Temari; aunque ella sigue negando que esté encinta.

La interpelada bufó, irritada.

Sakura levantó la vista de los tubos de ensayo cuando advirtió que alguien había corrido la puerta. Se quedó como un bloque de hielo en el momento que vio entrar, con paso resuelto, a Tenten al laboratorio.

—Hola —saludó la pelicastaña, sin recibir más respuesta que los parpadeos lacónicos de la mujer frente a ella y los bisbiseos soterrados de su acompañante—. ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?

Ino rodó los ojos, pero, luego de ignorar las mudas súplicas de Sakura, salió del recinto. La kunoichi de guedeja rosa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para conseguir reponerse y terminar asintiendo, torpemente, en respuesta. Azorada, en extremo, se sacó las gafas protectoras y las puso sobre un escabel. Tenten, por su parte, percibió la incomodidad que empezaba a cargar el ambiente y se apresuró a tomar la palabra:

—Cambia esa cara, Sakura —sonrió, ligero; un claro intento por disipar la recién instalada tensión—. No he venido hasta aquí para matarte; ni siquiera vengo a reclamarte que te hayas _enredado_ con mi novio.

Sakura tragó el nudo de su garganta, pero la afirmación de Tenten le dio el valor que necesitaba para sentirse capaz de hablar. Mirando a la susodicha, objetó con voz categórica:

—Yo no me enredé con nadie.

Ni siquiera estaba segura que esa palabra pudiera emplearse para describir un affaire cualquiera; menos, entonces, servía de calificativo para nombrar lo que pasó entre ella y Neji. Cuando, de hecho, si Sakura podía dar fe de algo, era que su historia estaba llena de cosas que _No_ pasaron.

—Al menos ya puedes articular —replicó Tenten con suficiencia. Su regodeo; no obstante, duró poco porque Sakura se recuperó de inmediato y dedicándole una mirada seria, la encaró. Entonces, la castaña se situó tras la mesa donde trabajaba la Haruno y sin más preámbulo soltó—. Solo vine a hablarte de Neji.

—Yo no… —empezó Sakura, otra vez aturdida, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. La pelicastaña la detuvo, cortante:

—No de eso, Sakura. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran. Después de todo, él y yo terminamos.

No tenía que haber preguntado, pero las palabras -al igual que anoche, cuando rompió su fugaz noviazgo con Kiba- salieron de su boca por su propia voluntad:

—¿Terminaron? —Y aunque lo hubiera querido, no pudo evitar la nota de entusiasmo que se coló en su voz.

Tenten asintió, cabizbaja y Sakura se sintió como una cretina.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer luego de enterarme que mi nov… —Frenó el flujo de sus palabras y tras un corto silencio, que aprovechó para familiarizarse con el nuevo término, corrigió—; que mi ex novio estaba enamorado de otra?

—Tenten, yo te juro…

—Tú no me debes ninguna explicación —la interrumpió, suspirando con hastío—. En cualquier caso, ya Neji me dijo todo cuanto había por decir.

La ceja de Sakura se alzó al tiempo que sus ojos jades se posaban en el rostro enlutado de la castaña. Intercambiaron miradas; en guardia una, suspicaz la otra.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije.

Sakura recapituló todo lo que Tenten le había dicho hasta el momento: no había venido a increparle; no había venido a que ella le contara cómo fue que sucedió todo. Solo quería _hablar de Neji,_ pero… ¿de qué?

—Ayer Neji descubrió que algunos miembros del Clan Hyuga estaban involucrados en el atentado en el que murieron Naruto y su prima.

Sakura se irguió un tanto y clavó en Tenten sus ojos, exageradamente, abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —continuó ella—. Por eso se fue del bar; Lee había recibido los reportes durante la tarde y él y Shikamaru estuvieron en el Departamento de Criptoanálisis sopesando las pruebas.

_¡Kami!,_ gimió para sus adentros al tiempo que otro nudo se instalaba en su garganta. Y ella pensando que Neji se había ido así, tan de repente, porque no le había importado saber que ella lo amaba. Su manía de sacar conclusiones apresuradas le golpeó el rostro en forma de culpa. Dio un par de zancadas alrededor de la mesa. Con las manos trémulas se sacó los guantes de goma y los apuñó en un intento por controlar su nerviosismo. Le enfurecía lo que acababa de saber; eso demostraba que los Hyuga eran mucho peor de lo que había creído. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora. Temía a la reacción de Neji, le dolía el daño que esto podía hacerle al espíritu de un hombre tan noble como él.

—Neji mató al testigo principal.

La revelación fue recibida con un rotundo silencio; con total incredulidad. La mujer sacudió la cabeza, viéndose imposibilitada para procesar lo que Tenten decía. Lo que continuaba diciendo. Cosas que ella no entendía, sobre cómo el Clan Hyuga se había aliado con ninjas renegados de Kumo para deshacerse de Naruto y Hinata, por quién sabe qué intereses.

—… y cuando empezó a explicar cómo fue el procedimiento en el que le extirparon los ojos a Hinata, Neji no pudo contenerse más y con un golpe certero al pecho destruyó la red de chakra, matándolo en el acto —ultimó la pelicastaña con parsimonia y dramatismo.

Los labios de Sakura se tensaron, pero su cerebro seguía sin asimilar toda la información.

—Neji te necesita —musitó Tenten, tan bajito, que por poco y Sakura no la oye.

—¿Dónde está él?

—En el Cuartel ANBU; está detenido.

—¿Bajo arresto? —Quiso corroborar, angustiada.

Tenten hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Quieren evitar que vaya por los otros, pero sí tú no hablas con él y lo haces desistir, esos muros no van a detenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Sakura se dejó caer en uno de escabeles, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su peso, mientras se secaba el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué te hace creer que va a escucharme a mí? —preguntó al adivinar que Tenten y, seguramente, Lee ya habían intentado hacerlo entrar en razón.

—El modo como te mira —replicó la de moñitos con un dejo de auténtica tristeza—. Sakura, por años yo fui su compañera, su amante y su amiga, pero jamás la elegida. El sentido de compromiso de Neji y mi amor desmesurado por él, nos hubiese hecho perder los mejores años de nuestras vidas en una mentira; cuyo futuro era inconsistente, solo para no lastimarnos… Créeme, aunque no te lo haya dicho, él te ama y si alguien puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, eres tú.

**...**

Sintió su corazón pesado, como si bombeara cemento en lugar de sangre y tuvo miedo -más del que recordaba haber sentido en su vida- cuando le dijeron que Neji había escapado, que había dejado inconsciente a Lee y a los dos ninjas encargados de custodiarlo y se había escabullido por una de las salidas de emergencia del cuartel. De eso hacían unos veinte minutos, y ya tres Escuadrones ANBU's estaban tras su pista.

Luego de brindar los primeros auxilios al triunvirato de ninjas, que, a decir verdad, no tenían nada del otro mundo, Sakura le rogó a Kakashi que la dejara formar parte del cuarto escuadrón y éste, a regañadientes, aceptó, pero al final decidió acompañarlos en la búsqueda.

Lejos de lo que parezca, no perseguían a Neji para capturarlo y procesarlo como si fuera un criminal de rango S; solo querían evitar que cometiera una locura y que fuera tras esos esbirros de Las Nubes para enfrentarlos él solo. La sola idea del peligro que corría el Hyuga, la volvía loca de aprensión. Ella no quería parecer una total cobarde, pero estaba muy perturbada como para disimular su preocupación. Durante todo el camino había llevado el estómago encogido y los nervios crispados. Kakashi había sido muy claro en cuanto al número y las armas letales del enemigo; en su mente eso iba asociado a la muerte de Hinata y Naruto. Por tal motivo no era capaz de escapar al pánico instintivo que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en eso. Entonces sintió la quemazón en la piel de su rosto…

¡Malditas lágrimas!

Se secó las mejillas con rudeza y apretó el paso: tenía que correr más rápido, porque con cada minuto que transcurría sin que dieran con Neji, su corazón se adolecía más; con cada segundo que no estaba con él, sentía que lo perdía. Era como si por cada paso que ella diera para alcanzarlo, él contrarrestara su esfuerzo con diez para alejarse.

Su nivel de pavor se disparó por las nubes cuando dejó de sentirlo.

Sakura se detuvo en la rama de un árbol al percatarse de que había dejado atrás al resto del escuadrón; vio a Kakashi por última vez hace media hora o más (en ese momento no estaba segura) y necesitaba que le indicara las nuevas coordenadas. Aunque el tiempo era un lujo del que no disponían, esperó unos minutos a que le dieran alcance, pero como no sucedió, desanduvo parte del camino. No había retrocedido mucho cuando advirtió donde se encontraba. Echó una mirada al prado y el rastro apenas visible de sangre seca, la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Había estado ahí hace dos meses en una misión de reconocimiento: ese era el lugar en el que habían muerto Naruto y Hinata. Solo entonces fue capaz de empalmar el hilo de sus pensamientos con lo que le había contado Tenten esa mañana. La escena atroz se presentó ante ella con lujos y detalles.

**...**

Naruto no era tonto; se había dado cuenta que los seguían desde hace algún rato, pero no quería preocupar a Hinata, que con eso de la depresión postparto había tenido meses muy difíciles y todavía estaba algo sensible. Así que decidió tomar previsiones y cambiar la ruta establecida para evitar que los emboscaran. No entendió que desviarlos siempre fue el plan de sus atacantes hasta que se vio rodeados por una docena de shinobis encapuchados.

Los ninjas de Konoha permanecieron totalmente quietos; señal segura de alarma. De pronto, Naruto agarró a Hinata del brazo con una fuerza férrea y la sacó del sendero de un tirón, como si fuera una muñeca, ingrávida. El fallido intento de huida duró escasos minutos, pues, los superaban en número y los acorralaron fácilmente. Entonces, decidieron dar la pelea.

El rubio usó sus famosos jutsus y tras un arduo combate, logró matar a tres de sus atacantes. Hinata peleaba con otros dos que, para su sorpresa, parecían entrenados en la técnica del _puño suave_. Comprobó que eran Hyuga cuando por la abertura del capuz identificó sus mismos ojos ópalos. Supo, entonces, que el momento que tanto había temido acababa de llegar; esta era la retaliación que su clan estaba tomando por haber pisoteado sus reglas, por ridiculizarlos. Un acuciante temor se formó en su estómago cuando entendió lo que eso significaba: no saldrían vivos de esta. Su pecho se contrajo y en el calor de la batalla un único pensamiento ocupó toda su energía mental… _¡Natsumi! _

A Naruto no le llevó mucho comprender que éste no era un ataque cualquiera, aislado. Sus enemigos estaban completamente sincronizados y en el momento que leyó el interés que ellos tenían por Hinata, captó porque estaban ahí. Enseguida, sus ojos azules refulgieron y su postura rezumó la violencia apenas contenida de un león furioso. Se fue contra ellos con todo lo que tenía, solo que sus agresores estaban preparados; tanto que con ellos venía un experto en Fūinjutsu, docto para sellar la mitad Yin de Kurama y el chakra del resto de las Bestias con Colas que Naruto contenía.

Cuando el combate terminó, las brozas de los árboles reflejaban la quietud subrepticia de la muerte. Un Jutsu prohibido acababa de ser ejecutado y un cuerpo inmolado y sin alma yacía tendido en el suelo con una expresión exangüe tras haber recibido un ataque destinado a otro receptor. Él, como su padre, había preferido sacrificarse en el lugar de la persona amada. No obstante, su deceso la dejaba a merced de los esbirros que los llevaron hasta esa situación.

Uno de los ninjas se acercó a ella y la apresó por el cuello. Hinata no opuso resistencia por mucho que sus instintos la empujaran a morder, desgarrar y descuartizar a su enemigo. La parte más sensata de su cabeza le decía que eso no iba a funcionar, que debía usar todas sus habilidades si quería tener una mínima oportunidad de salir con vida. Aunque por mucha posibilidad que hubiese tenido de vencer a éste, tampoco habría sido capaz de moverse. Naruto estaba muerto y ese hecho cegador había exterminado su capacidad de lucha.

Hubo una vacilación por parte de su captor, que le brindaba un chance único para salir, sino ilesa por lo menos viva. Tenía que haber intentado huir, pero el hecho de saberse sola la obcecaba. Lanzó una mirada al cuerpo inerte de su esposo, el hombre que tanto amaba y un dolor indescriptible se hizo de cada parte de su cuerpo. Apartó la vista en una tetra desesperada por bloquear la reciente imagen de su mente; no pudo evadirse de aquello.

En lo referente a su supervivencia, su cerebro se hallaba dividido. No quería morir; no deseaba dejar sola a su hija, pero ¿qué sentido tenía la vida sin él? Sin Naruto se sentía débil y patética, presa fácil; sin importancia alguna, excepto la de sus codiciados ojos. La mano aumentó la fuerza del agarre sobre su cuello y, a partir de ese momento, Hinata no fue capaz de hallarle lógica al barullo que se llevaba a cabo en rededor suyo. Entonces cerró los ojos.

**...**

Para dos personas de la calidad de sus amigos, esa había sido una muerte inicua. Sakura se enjugó el llanto mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas, patas arriba; entre el dolor de lo ocurrido y la angustia de lo que podía pasar. Dio un par de zancadas todavía aturdida por la evocación de esas imágenes y fue en ese momento que lo sintió. Era leve, pero constante. Sacó el arma del porta kunai y entre aterrada y decidida, siguió el rastro del chakra y ahí, a unos cuantos metros, encontró a Neji, recostado contra un árbol.

Al verla, su cara adoptó una expresión peligrosa que exteriorizaba que había sido sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó.

—Vine a buscarte —dijo Sakura, ansiosa, y se produjo un nítido siseo en respuesta.

—No debiste venir. —Neji hizo un leve gesto con la barbilla en dirección al árbol donde estaba el impacto del Rasengan de Naruto, como indicándole todo lo que él había hecho para proteger la vida de Hinata—. Ellos tienen que pagar.

Sakura habló en un susurro precipitado para asegurarse de haber entendido lo que Neji quería decir:

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Él frunció los labios al ponderarlo; sus pensamientos regresaron a los sucesos de aquella noche.

—Quiero justicia.

—La justicia sin amor es venganza.

—Entonces eso quiero —dijo, sin más amenaza que la absoluta certeza.

—Eso no va a llevarte a ningún lado —le explicó ella, hasta cierto punto, avergonzada por la falta de empatía.

El hombre consideró aquello con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú como sabes? —preguntó, y en su voz se podía notar como perdía la paciencia.

Ella lo sabía y punto.

Nadie mejor que Sakura para conocer lo que un deseo insano de venganza podía hacer con la cordura de un hombre. Ninguna persona estaba más apta que ella para testificar sobre los estragos que el odio era capaz de hacer hasta en el alma más pura. Ansiaba que Neji no corriera la misma suerte y lo único que se le ocurrió para evitarlo, fue conminarlo.

—¡Pueden matarte!

Él se encogió de hombros y soltó con dejadez:

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Así que sí quieres que me vaya?

—Es lo correcto —asintió él, haciendo a un lado sus propios anhelos.

—¿Lo correcto? —repitió Sakura con un asomo de sorpresa en su voz—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Neji no respondió, en su lugar, apretó con fuerza los dientes para evitar que se le escapara un gruñido de dolor. Le dolía amarla y no estar en condiciones mentales para demostrárselo con hechos; ninguno de los dos se lo merecía.

Ella lo observó con el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que el pánico se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Sakura lo amaba y, según Hanabi y Tenten, él también a ella. Sin embargo, la kunoichi había aprendido una inolvidable lección de su (por llamarla de algún modo) experiencia _amorosa_ anterior: jamás accedería a no ser la primera; lo más importante. No estaba dispuesta a que la hicieran a un lado por otra mujer; por otra venganza. Si Neji no le daba su lugar ahora mismo, así lo amara, así le resultara inconcebible una vida sin él; se iría, ella se daría la vuelta y con todo el dolor de su alma se marcharía lejos, donde no tuviera que volver a verlo.

Una quietud nerviosa se apoderó de Sakura al imaginárselo. La vida sin él se le antojó tan gris como el cielo que los cubría. No obstante, la determinación cruzó por su rostro a la par que el martilleo de su corazón al acelerarse le taladraba los oídos. Contuvo la respiración mientras tomaba la decisión.

—Si me voy, no volveré. —Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente a Neji con un semblante que reflejaba confusión y frustración a partes iguales—. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Un extraño hormigueo le recorrió la espalda cuando la escuchó decir eso. Acto seguido, se enderezó contra el árbol y sus ojos perlados se abrieron mientras valoraba sus opciones. Neji dejó escapar de entre sus dientes un silbido grave de una sola nota, pero esta vez tampoco se dignó a contestar. Limitó su función corporal a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú mandas.

Junto con esas palabras, Sakura emitió un chillido discordante y con todo el dolor que la decisión implicaba, se dispuso a irse. Le dio la espalada y aguantó el aliento, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por conservar la capacidad de andar.

Mientras tanto, bajo esa capa de serenidad, las palabras de Kakashi hacían mella en la irreverente resolución de Neji:

_Frente a lo real, lo que cree saberse; claramente, ofusca lo que debería saberse_. Él no lo había entendido a la primera, pero una vez que determinó el doblez de esa frase, se dio cuenta que estaba pasando algo por alto y como Sakura era la única que podía despejar sus dudas, intentó hablar con ella ayer en el bar.

¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?! ¿Ella también lo amaba y, simplemente, pensaba dejarla ir… otra vez?

Le costó reaccionar, pero en definitiva no quería convertirse en el hombre que perdió dos veces a la mujer de su vida.

—¡Sakura!

La interpelada se quedó en estambay, sin atreverse a moverse. Su cuerpo, no obstante, se reveló y sin saber cómo detenerlo, empezó a trepidar; tal y como lo haría el cuerpo de un alcohólico, cuyo organismo demanda su dosis etílica. Sakura aspiró un jadeo de aturdimiento cuando Neji aterrizó a su lado y la estrechó en sus brazos, causándole una piloerección en el proceso.

—¡Quédate! —le suplicó al oído en un gimoteo desesperado—. Por favor, no me dejes.

Sakura le tomó la palabra, al pie de la letra.

**...**

Hyuga Neji y Haruno Sakura ya eran, oficialmente, novios. Él se lo había_ propuesto _(implícitamente, por supuesto) esa noche, cuando se encontraron en aquel claro y ella había aceptado más que exultante. De aquello hacían unas cuantas semanas y desde entonces vivían juntos en la misma casa, pero todavía, y por una razón que la pelirrosa no atinaba a comprender, no en la misma cama.

Sin embargo, ese había sido un paso importante en su relación y el que darían hoy, sería trascendental.

—Solo es una prueba, Ino —murmuró la pelirrosa, tardíamente, mientras se abrochaba los botones del chaleco táctico—. Llegas a la farmacia, la pides, te la haces y sales de dudas.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos en un gesto especulativo, como si pusiera en tela de juicio lo infalible del plan de su amiga.

—¿Y si sale positiva?

—Entonces estás embarazada —voceó en tono de guasa.

—¡Eres una idiota, frentona! —la acusó Ino, resentida—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a criar a un hijo?

—Lo harás bien; ahora lo más importante es saber si es cierto y explicarle a Sai que va a ser papá.

Yamanaka Ino se cruzó de brazos cuando Sakura le tendió la carpeta con la lista de sus pacientes.

—Es eso o hacerte una prueba de sangre.

—Ya te quiero ver cuando Neji te embaracé —rezongó Ino, tomando de mala gana la carpeta metalizada.

Sakura se quedó muda. Ese era un tema que había querido tocar con Ino hace tiempo, pero desde que a la rubia se le atrasó su periodo y las alarmas de un posible embarazo se dispararon, ella estaba simplemente insoportable. Entonces a Sakura se le hacía difícil pedir consejos de seducción. Lecciones que necesitaba si quería derretir el témpano que era Hyuga Neji; y es que cada que estaban en una situación más o menos comprometedora, él se detenía sin más. Eso para una persona tan llena de inseguridades como Sakura no era sinónimo de buen augurio.

—Sé que todavía eres virgen —repuso Ino al notar el aire ausente de su amiga—; él también está al tanto y creo que esa es la razón por la que aún no ha pasado nada entre ustedes.

—¿Él lo sabe? —jadeó la muchacha, aterrada. Ino hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Cómo… se enteró?

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al taller a elegir la nueva tapicería de los muebles? —Después de hacer memoria, Sakura asintió al mismo tiempo que se ponía lívida—. Bueno, él nos escuchó hablando de eso; tú no te diste cuenta, pero Neji estaba cerca.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca con exageración; enseguida, contrajo una de las comisuras de los labios mientras su cabeza era envuelta por una bruma de pensamientos absurdos.

—No lo entiendo. —La anodina voz de Sakura delató un ligero tinte de molestia—. ¿Por qué mi condición sexual supone un obstáculo para el sexo?

Cuando Ino iba a responder, explicándole la cantidad de escrúpulos tontos que una persona tan dogmática como Neji debía tener, fue interrumpida por el chocar de unos nudillos contra la puerta del consultorio. A continuación, esta se abrió y le dio paso al susodicho en cuestión.

—¿Lista? —preguntó el Hyuga desde el umbral, curvando levemente los labios en una sutil sonrisa.

Una Sakura arrebolada hasta la raíz del pelo, afirmó con la cabeza.

Neji le hizo una seña para que se le uniera; ella obedeció, pero a leguas se notaba un tanto exacerbada. Hoy se decidiría su futuro. El de su familia.

—¡Mucha suerte! —les deseó Ino antes de que se fueran.

**...**

Cuando llegaron al juzgado, Hanabi ya estaba allí. Como el familiar más directo de Natsumi, ella suponía el mejor testimonio de los beneficios que traería para su sobrina seguir estando bajo la tutela de Neji y Sakura. Después de lo que había pasado con el Clan Hyuga: la conspiración, que incluía un fraude a los ninjas de Kumo por entregarles un Byakugan defectuoso (o sellado), era obvio que el magistrado no tendría más opción que cederles la custodia definitiva a ellos dos.

Aunque la lógica estaba de su lado, no podían evitar sentirse preocupados. Sakura no paraba de alisarse los pliegues de la falsa y resoplar, mientras que Neji caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo; al principio para eludir los nervios y después porque, simplemente, no se pudo detener.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron Neji y Sakura al unísono cuando Hanabi salió del recinto.

—¡Vaya que me aman! —rió, pícaramente, la kunoichi de ojos perlas; para de inmediato agregar con aura seria—. El juez quiere verlos.

Neji y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y con parsimonia entraron a la sala donde los aguardaba el magistrado con la deliberación final.

—Lo pondré así… —dijo el burócrata en tono cansado, en el momento que los shinobis se situaron detrás del escritorio—, ustedes no me agradan. Tú tienes el perfil de un hombre hostil y tú… —Posó la mirada en Sakura e hizo una mueca de disgusto—; eres una irresponsable, que ha causado muchos problemas. Sin embargo, y en virtud de que no hay nadie más calificado para cuidar de la menor, les otorgo la custodia definitiva de Uzumaki Natsumi.

El regocijo de ambos se evidenció en la mueca de suficiencia de Neji y en el chillido alborozado de Sakura. La última vez que la pelirrosa se había sentido así de feliz, fue hace tres semanas cuando Natsumi dijo su primera palabra: _mamá._ En ese instante, sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría, pero al final de tanta emoción no pudo evitar que un regusto amargo empañara el momento; ergo, ella no era su verdadera madre y la sensación de culpa por estar robándole a Hinata un acontecimiento como ese, no la abandonó hasta que Neji se tomó el tiempo de explicarle que ellos no eran los responsables de que Naruto y su prima no estuvieran allí.

—No he terminado —carraspeó el juez, hasta la coronilla, por verse en la penosa obligación de lidiar con ese par—. Aun cuando a partir de hoy son legalmente los padres de la niña; les advierto que de detectarse alguna irregularidad que suponga un conflicto para el bienestar físico o mental de la menor, esta concesión será revocada inmediatamente y Uzumaki Natsumi será recluida en un hospicio administrado por el estado. A partir de entonces, el País del Fuego tendrá plenos derechos sobre ella y le procurará lo que necesite hasta que se le asigne una familia estable.

—No va a tener ninguna queja —prometió Sakura, casi dando brinquitos y sonriendo como maníaca. El que la viera ahora, jamás adivinaría que hace cuatro meses estuvo a punto de perder la cordura ante la idea de ser la madre interina de su ahijada.

Neji ladeó la cabeza a modo de respaldo al mismo tiempo que el juez fulminaba a Sakura con la mirada. El hombre sabía que la kunoichi frente a él, no había escuchado ni media palabra de su discurso amedrentador. Bufó, sonoramente, antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo que digan. —Selló las formas que los facultaba como padres legítimos de Natsumi y se las tendió de mala gana—. Ya están advertidos

Después de cogerlas, ambos salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano.

—¡Se los dije! —vitoreó Hyuga Hanabi al ver los rostros iluminados de los nuevos padres—. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Sakura asintió y corrió abrazarla; la ojiperla se sobresaltó por la reacción, pero le correspondió el mimo.

—Sí. Vayamos al Ichiraku's o a un bar.

—Tengo una mejor idea —apostilló Hanabi, haciéndoles un guiño—. Yo me voy a casa a cuidar de Natsumi y ustedes vayan a divertirse.

Así lo hicieron; o al menos lo intentaron.

**...**

Neji volvió a cruzarse de brazos ante la pose berrinchuda de su novia.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —flirteó ella, innecesariamente, seductora; según la opinión de Neji—. Quiero seguir celebrando.

—Venimos de caminar —le recordó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en su juego—; y además va a llover.

—Claro que no va a llover.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre llueve.

Ella lo miró con insistencia y empezó a andar por la calzada, sin un rumbo determinado. A regañadientes, Neji la siguió.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —anunció la pelirrosa; sin embargo, era más una pregunta que un aviso.

El muchacho le devolvió el gesto y se dio por vencido cuando Sakura lo arrobó con una de sus espléndidas sonrisas.

—No me digas que te vas a poner cursi —bromeó, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Sakura hizo un aspaviento de negación; mas, luego de una reminiscencia, agregó:

—Aunque pensándolo bien; nunca me has dicho que te gusto.

—¿Quieres que te diga que me gustas? —inquirió él en tono de chanza mientras le apartaba el flequillo del rostro.

Sakura asintió con esa falsa cara de concentración que le había aprendido a su sensei.

—Solo si sí te gusto.

Neji se quedó en silencio, pero no apartó sus ojos perlas de los jades de la mujer. Por enésima vez en el día, ella se ruborizó por su causa.

—Te amo ―pronunció tan despacio que Sakura se perdió en la onda sonora de su profunda voz.

A continuación, Neji la asió de la cintura, en uno de sus arranques posesivos y acalló cualquier posible réplica, poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. A pesar de lo cotidiano que resultaba la escena, a Sakura le sobrevino un fuerte mareo, que la dejó aturdida por un buen rato. Cuando recobró el control sobre sus actos, de igual forma, se dejó llevar por el ímpetu de su novio, sucumbiendo a sus anhelos. Presa de un arrebato de excitación que había tratado de mantener a raya, hasta ahora, se amarró a su cuello y profundizó el beso hasta que se quedaron, literalmente, sin aliento.

Tal vez hoy sí sucedería...

—Sa-Sakura —jadeó Neji con voz sofocada cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia le cayeron en el rostro.

Ese fue el último cernidillo del invierno.

***Fin***

* * *

**¡Voilà!**

**¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué les pareció mi_ intento_ de capítulo final? **

**Antes de que me maten por cualquier expectativa incumplida, quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía... En serio, un millón de gratitudes a Crimela, katha4792, Katarina Hyuga, dulcealbi, Sakuita 01, nereidaluna, Lux Lunar, Blacklady Hyuuga, Parresia y DinamoGirl23... Sus comentarios me nutrieron de una manera que me faltan palabras para expresarlo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.  
**

**Y ahora la guinda del pastel... ¡Habrá epílogo! Y aunque ya sé de que irá (por lo menos la idea central) acepto ideas y peticiones de lo que les gustaría ver: celos. enfrentamientos, si creen que se han quedado algunos cabos sueltos; solo díganlo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por complacerlos; así que no sean tímidos. **

**Me despido más feliz que una lombriz... nos leemos :D**

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
